Humans And Sayians Meet The Sailor Senshi (HASMSS)
by The White Tyger
Summary: This is the first in my attempts to fill in the gaps that Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z stories had left open.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (final release)

**Humans and Sayian Meet Sailor Senshi: **

**A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover**

** **

**Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are copyrighted by either Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) or Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am not making any money off of this story or future stories that may come up.**

**E-mail me at: TheWhiteTyger@aol.com**

**And now I present to you…**

** **

Chapter one: Enter the sayian

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That is all you can hear from Goku as the planet below him detonates. After the fury of the explosion, Goku covered his face with his arms in a futile attempt to shield himself from the blast. After a while, he opens his arms expecting the worst, but is stunned to see what is going on around him. It didn't look like he was in an explosion anymore. He didn't know where he was, but he was alive. That was the most important thing on his mind that he and the others were ok. He then looked around to try to figure out exactly where he was. What he saw was what looked like hyperspace from Star Wars. (Not even past the first page, and there is a rip-off from another movie!) But, he wasn't alone. His keen ability to sense ki (energy) was going wild. He felt a strong ki radiating from somewhere, but from where? And why? 

"What a power level! This ki is incredibly high, but Frieza does not have any more power to hide. Besides, I left him in utter demise! That can not be Frieza!" he thought. As the super sayian hurdled in what seemed to be a long tunnel, he frantically looked around to see what it was that he was sensing. Nothing but stars stretched as far as he could see. It bothered him that he couldn't see from who or what the mysterious ki was coming from. Focusing on what was going on around him, he realized that he was spinning out of control. By then, Goku started to get a little concerned. 

"Wait," he said, "what is that? A light! Small but growing fast. Where am I heading?" he asked himself as he is sucked into the white light with great force, not once thinking about trying to gain control of his situation. Goku finds himself hovering above an ocean… on Earth! 

"Earth? Can this really be Earth?" the sayian shouted as he launched himself into the night sky. A gigantic splash was heard, but an uninterested Goku was flying at what seemed like supersonic speeds. The sayian had a look of pure happiness on his face, now in regular form with the traditional black hair. He suddenly stops when he reaches the land. 

"What is this place?" he declares still hovering about 500 ft. in the air. It was indeed nighttime, but he could clearly see that this wasn't the planet he had left behind. The world that he left was one of great technology consisting of hover bikes and flying cars. This world still had automobiles that were using wheels, not to mention that the buildings were much smaller. 

"Brrr… Man am I cold!", shivered the sayian warrior. He looked at the city closer to reveal a snow-covered metropolis. Suddenly, he felt an incredibly strong ki, different from what he sensed in the warp that brought him here, radiating from nearby. Without thinking, as if by instinct, Goku took off toward where he had sensed ki that was radiating from above the ocean near the city. 

"Maybe I can find some answers from these beings on this planet." Goku thought to himself. "Hope they are friendly."

The sayian warrior was now hovering over what seemed to be a snow covered battleground near the beach. Eight females each dressed in what seemed to be one piece bathing suits, mini-skirts over their waists, ribbons on their lower backsides and chest area (sailor fukus), stood in a circle while holding hands. Another female in the middle of the circle dressed in the same way but with ridiculously long blond pigtails, one on either side of her, and a bigger ribbon on her backside.She stood there holding a huge silver gem close to her chest then lifted it above her head with outstretched arms and began rising above the others' heads. Then all of the soldiers shouted, "Silver Crystal Power!" As that was said, their clothes began emitting a white glow. 

To Goku's left, was an ice queen that seemed to be powering up to attack the pyramid of female soldiers. The queen spoke and fired upon the soldiers. At the same time, the middle soldier launched a white beam of light toward the ice queen's attack. Both powers collided with such force that the sayian was pushed back a couple of feet from where he was. Again the queen spoke, and her attack power increased so much that the beam of light from atop the pyramid almost diminished. Goku started to worry if he should help out, but his troubles were quickly diminished. With out warning, the white light grew bigger and stronger so much that it completely over powered the ice queen's attack and wiped out the monster, and much of the battlefield. 

Afterwards, the white light diminished, and the female soldier in the middle of the now broken circle collapsed. Goku, hovering in mid-air, was completely astonished. "I thought that I was the only being capable to harness such energy like that, besides Frieza. I'd better get out of here and fast before someone spots me and decides that I'm hostile as well. I don't need to mess with them." Goku thought to himself. With that, the sayian flew far enough away from the battleground to gather his thoughts on what he just witnessed. "I need a vacation!" he thought. "More important though, I need to know if this IS the same earth. Sure looks like it. But why is it so different." While he was thinking to himself, the light of the moon reflected off of the oceans and got into his eyes, blinding him for a second. Rubbing his eyes, he thought, "Wait a second! I'll thought Piccolo (the green alien in DBZ) had destroyed the moon? What's it doing back up there?" Goku took off toward the moon, became a super sayian, and built a ki shield big enough to sustain him in space. But little did the sayian know that the upper atmosphere ate away at his ki shield. As soon as he broke out of the atmosphere, his shield was so weak that he wouldn't be able to sustain it for too long afterwards. Not realizing the danger, he continued onward for just a close enough look at the moon to see which planet he was stranded on. He looked to his right and spotted a spaceship. "Uh-oh, I'd better speed up!" he thought. 

The lady astronaut was watching the sunrise for the first time in space. Suddenly, the Kodak moment was broken as she saw a golden light speed past her toward the moon. "A goddess… A moon goddess?", the lady astronaut thought. The light faded away as it went around the moon. 

"I sure hope no one saw me", the sayian warrior thought as he flew around the moon. "It certainly does LOOK like the moon!" Realizing that the ki shield was almost gone he thought, "I'd better get back before my shield dies out." Goku flew as fast as he could back to the strange new earth. As he was entering the atmosphere, his shield failed. His clothes began to catch fire from the great speeds. He lost consciousness as he fell into the ocean back on Earth. 

Nothingness seems to surround Goku. Suddenly, a flood of memories comes up about his life. He sees Piccolo, Krillin and the rest of the crew from earth. He relaxes as he comes to realize that they are all back on earth safe. Then a vision of Vegita appears. Vegita is laughing hysterically at him. "Vegita, you are alive!" but the sayian prince seemed to not notice Goku's shouts of joy. (Why he would be joyful at seeing Vegita is beyond me!) Gohan appears and calls to Goku, "Daddy? Is that really you?" 

Then all seem to disappear in a flash when Goku hears a loud "Hey! Wake up!". The surprised sayian opens his eyes. "Hi there! Looks like you finally woke up!" says the strange girl that was in his face. Goku jumps up in surprise and looks around to see where he is. The teen girl sat back in awe, and five other girls were sitting at the bedside, all staring at the crispy Goku. He rubbed his head. 

"Owww, my aching head. What happened to me?" said Goku as he flopped back onto the bed. The girls looked at each other in amazement. 

"W-well, we found you on the beach," said a little pink haired girl, "…and thought you could use some help. So we brought you back to our place." 

"All of you live here?" asked Goku. Usagi looked at him with a surprised look. 

"No way! This is my place. Chibi-Usa lives here as well." 

"Who is Chibi-Usa?" questioned Goku. 

"I am!" blurted the pink haired girl, "…and who might you be?" she asked. The sayian thought to himself for a minute. 

"I… I don't know." Goku finally replied after a long silence.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why not?" Usagi questioned and looked at Goku. 

"I don't know that either. All I know is that my head hurts and my body feels like it's on fire!" replied Goku. 

"Oh! Right, sorry. I'll get you some aspirin." But before Goku could stop her, Usagi took off. 

Chibi-Usa handed Goku some rice balls and said, "Here, these will help you feel a little better." Goku looked at the rice balls with stars in his eyes, then grabbed them from Chibi-Usa and started to pig out. Usagi came back with aspirin in hand, and dropped the bottle in astonishment. 

"Wow, you pig out more than Usagi does!" Chibi-Usa said. 

"Chibi-Usa! That's not funny!" remarked Usagi. "You should be nicer toward our friend here! Help me clean this mess up will ya!" 

"So, you have no idea who you are or where you come from?" asked Ami. 

"No clue," said Goku with his mouth full. "…But I do remember a name. G…Go…han. Gohan! Yeah that's it." Goku swallowed, and looked around at the other girls that were blankly staring at him. 

"So tell me Chibi-Usa, who are all your friends? They aren't saying much, just staring at me funny." Goku asked. 

Chibi-Usa smiled and replied, "That's because they think you are cute." 

"Chibi-Usa!" all the girls yelled in unison. Chibi-Usa sighed and said, "These are my friends." 

"I'm Usagi!" chirped Usagi. 

"I'm Ami" the blue-haired genius introduced herself as. 

"My name is Rei," a girl in black hair said.

"Minako's my name" the long blonde haired girl replied. But one girl did not respond. 

"Wake up, Makoto!" shouted Rei. 

"Hmmm…. Oh sorry! I'm Makoto." "Gosh, he is so dreamy, just like my old boyfriend." she thought. 

"I guess you can all call me Gohan," said the mislead Goku as he stuffs another rice ball in his mouth. 

"Would you like for me to take your gi and patch it up? It looks a little burnt," asked Minako. 

"Sure thing! Thanks!" replied Goku. "So, what are you going to do with me anyway?" he asked. 

"Well, since it is winter break, we don't have school until January. But after that, you should go with us to school." insisted Ami. Goku let out an 'ok' with his mouth full still.

"WHY? We don't even know if he lives around here or not. He can't go to school!" Usagi protested. 

"I don't mind Usagi, besides it will give me something to do while I am here and maybe I'll remember some stuff later on, huh?" Goku said, finished and now full on rice balls. 

"That's all we need, another Ami!" said Minako. All the girls laughed except for Ami, who blushed.

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa shouted breaking the laughter up, "Where are we going to keep him?" 

"That is a good question, Chibi-Usa," said Rei, "Where are we going to have him stay?" 

"Why not ask Mamoru to let Gohan be room mates with him? It will save us the trouble of having to explain him staying here to Usagi's parents." Ami suggested. 

"Good idea, Ami!" said Usagi, patting the genius on the back. "I'll call him and ask if that's ok with him." Usagi grabs a cordless phone that was lying near the foot of the bed and dialed a number and started chatting. 

"Thank you, you girls are so nice how can I repay you?" asked Goku. 

"Don't think anything of it Gohan. That's what friends do, help each other when they are in need," responded Minako. 

"Great news!" declared Usagi, hanging up the phone. "Mamoru said that he would be happy to let Gohan here stay with him for awhile. Well, that takes care of everything. Wow. Isn't it cool when things just fall into place like that?" said Usagi. (Cheap cliché!) When that was said, everyone froze and had sweatdrops appear on their heads. 

"Er… So anyway," said Goku, trying to change the subject, "Who is Mamoru? And how do you expect me to repay you girls for you hospitality?" 

"For one thing, Mamoru is MY boyfriend," gloated Usagi, and added, "…you can keep an eye out on Mamoru for me and make sure no girls try to steal him away from me." 

"Usagi, I don't believe you!" said all the girls in perfect synchronization. "Well sounds good to me!" said Goku.

End of chapter one.

End notes: Revised Version. (2-10-2000/2-11-2000)

Ok this is a helluva lot better than what I previously had for the first chapter. It makes better sense. I still might go back and re-vise it again if I feel the need to. Along the way during the story, I'll make little comments trying to best explain certain situations. I feel it best if I input these comments in the middle of the story instead have a whole different "Notes" section like I had originally planned. I will write a small summary for those who are Sailor Moon fans and don't know who the hell DBZ or Goku or who anyone is and explain that much. DBZ fans, I'll also create another summary for Sailor Moon to let you in on what is happening with these girls and the soldiers in the fukus. Also, if you are a Sailor Moon fan, but have only seen up to "Sailor Moon R" series (in lamens terms, right after Chibi-Usa *Reeny* left and they defeated the "Doom Phantom") then also check out the Sailor Moon portion to be updated as to what is occurring in this story. In this story, the time frames are:

Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon S Movie (actually during the movie, and shortly thereafter)

Dragon Ball Z: Up to the point that Goku defeats Frieza for the last time on the planet Namek. This story takes place immediately following the explosion of Namek.

So that about sums up my story so far. See you in the next chapter, "Chapter 2: Enter the Sayian! (What Again?)" Trust me, this IS the next chapter in the story, even though it may look the same at first.


	2. Chapter 2

Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 2: Enter The Sayian. (What Again?)

**Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:**

**A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover**

**(AKA: HASMSS)**

** **

**Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) or Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no money off of this story or future stories that may come up. So don't sue me!**

** **

**And now I present to you…**

Chapter Two: Enter the sayian (What, again?)

"Oh NO!" That is all you can hear from Goku as the planet below him detonates. After the fury of the explosion, Goku covered his face with his arms in a futile attempt to shield himself from the blast. After a while, he opens his arms expecting the worst, but is stunned to see what is going on around him. It didn't look like he was in an explosion anymore. He didn't know where he was, but he was alive. That was the most important thing on his mind that he and the others were ok. He then looked around to try to figure out exactly where he was. What he saw was what looked like hyperspace from Star Wars. But, he wasn't alone. His senses were going wild. He felt a strong ki radiating from somewhere, but from where?

"Wow! What a power level. The only other that I know that has that much power is Friezer, but that doesn't feel like him. Feels almost sayian!" he thought. As the super sayian hurdled in what seemed to be a long tunnel, he frantically looked around to see what it was that he was sensing. Nothing but stars stretched as far as he could see. It bothered him that he couldn't see from who or what the mysterious ki was coming from. Focusing on what was going on around him, he realized that he was spinning out of control. By then, Goku started to get a little concerned. 

"Wait," he said, "What is that? A light, small but growing fast. Where am I heading?" he asked himself as he is sucked into the white light with great force, not once thinking about trying to gain control of his situation. Goku finds himself hovering above an ocean… on what looked to be his planet! 

"Am I back home already?" the sayian asked as he launched himself into the night sky. A gigantic splash was heard, but an uninterested Goku was flying at what seemed like supersonic speeds. The sayian had a look of pure happiness on his face, now in regular form with the traditional black hair. He suddenly stops when he reaches the land. 

"What is this place?" he declares still hovering about 500 ft. in the air. It was indeed nighttime, but he could clearly see that this wasn't the planet he had left behind. The world that he left was one of great technology consisting of hover bikes and flying cars. This world still had automobiles that were using wheels, not to mention that the buildings were much smaller.

Suddenly, Goku felt the Bukujutsu technique fading away. 

"Wha…What's happening to me? I can't fly anymore." As he was thinking that to himself he began to fall. In desperation he started to flap his arms trying to keep himself up, but a miserable attempt fails and Goku starts falling toward the earth. 

"Only one thing to do, hopefully this will work. Ka…Me…Ha…Me HA!" Goku shouted and pushed his hands outward in front of him to stop his decent. Not much was fired, but it was enough to slow him down as he landed, feet first, on the pavement with a soft THUD. There was no destruction from the ki blast he fired.

"Where am I anyway?" He looked around and saw a housing development to his left, some woods to his right, and straight in front of him were approaching lights. Goku leaped out of the way over towards the woods as the lights slowed down to a halt. A voice calls out to the sayian speaking in a different language. Goku just called back a "Moushi Moushi?" 

"I about ran you over. If you didn't jump like you did, you would have been a pancake by now. How did you move so darn fast?" By this time, the voice has emerged from the shadows and into Goku's sights to reveal an 18-year-old male, 6'0 in height, slender, baggy jeans and Nike shirt, short lanky brown hair and eyes. Goku didn't pay attention to the last question. 

"I said, 'How did you move so damn fast?'" repeated the teen in Japanese. Goku heard the question this time. 

"Oh, umm… I work out heavily." he replied in Japanese as well. 

"You must to be able to jump that high and that far away!" said the teen. Goku looked around to where the lights were; now revealing a car behind the lights. Goku was about 6 ft. away from the car. 

"Are you only able to speak in Japanese?" the teen asked him. Goku turned his head and looked at him. "Hey, haven't I seen you before? I swear I know you from somewhere." said the teen. 

"I don't think so, I seem to be lost and I'm not sure that I know where I am exactly." Goku replied. 

"Well, let's see now first off, your wearing shredded pants with no shirt, and you speak Japanese so you must NOT be from around here. Not to many people wear anything like that around here. And second, you are in my neighborhood." said the teen. 

"Is this place anywhere near the Capsule Corp. headquarters? I know a friend-of-mine's father that owns the corporation. " asked Goku. 

"Uh, no I don't think there is such a place around here." replied the teen. "Capsule Corp. now where have I heard that before? That does sound familiar now that you mention it." said the teen. "Oh yeah, where are my manners?" he slapped his head with his palm. "My name is DJ. Nice to meet you... er... I didn't catch your name." 

"Oh yeah sorry, the name's Goku. Nice to meet ya." Goku said and extended his hand out in friendship. 

"Yeah right, that's funny." replied DJ, shaking his hand. "Now I remember where Capsule Corp. comes from. The animated show 'Dragon Ball Z'. Now come on, I know you look like him, but Goku is just an animated character. What is your real name?" DJ asked. 

Goku, now looking at DJ oddly, replies "That is my name." 

"Real cute, Alright, since you insist, **Goku**" said DJ in disbelief. "So, can I get you anything? Some food or something, after all I almost ran over you. I owe you something." 

"Well, now that I think about it, yeah I could use something to eat," said Goku. 

"What would you like?" asked DJ. 

"Anything will do. I'm starved!" replied Goku. 

"Ok, how about some rice? Let me park my car and we will go to my house," said DJ pointing over to his driveway, "...and I'll set you up. By the way, it may not be any of my business but do you have a place to stay since you are away from home?" 

"Well, no not really. I er... uh... just need somewhere to rest for the night and I'll find my way back tomorrow. Would you mind?" asked Goku. 

"Not at all. My parents are out of town this weekend. 

"How do you know how to speak Japanese?" Goku asked.

"That's easy. Because I got heavily into Anime' and I went to learn Japanese so that I could understand them better." replied DJ as he was searching through his pantry for some rice to cook the hungry sayian. 

"What's an Anime'?" asked Goku. 

"You don't know what an Anime' is?" DJ questioned. 

"No, I guess I don't get to visit home much lately." replied Goku. 

"Oh a traveler I see?" said DJ "Where do you travel to often?" 

"Distant planets." Goku said jokingly, "My last escapade was on the planet..." "Namek" both of them replied. 

"...And let me guess you barely got away if it wasn't for the 2nd space pod you conveniently found from the Ginyu force left behind because Frieza's ship fell down in to the giant crack on Namek just before it exploded right?" said DJ. Goku was almost thrown back at what DJ just said to him. 

"Uh... yeah except for the last part about flying away in the Ginyu's ship. The last thing I remember was falling into some kind of hole just after Namek exploded." Goku said. 

"Well, here is your rice as I promised," said DJ as he plopped a plate full of white rice in front of Goku. Goku was looking at the rice while drooling on the table. 

"Where are the chopsticks?" he asked. 

"I'm afraid I only have spoons and forks for food. How can you use chopsticks for rice anyway?" DJ asked. 

"What's a spoon?" asked Goku. DJ sighs and picks up a spoon that lay beside the plate and scooped up some rice and proceeded to demonstrate to the sayian how to use a spoon. Goku watched in amazement then said, "I think I got the hang of it. Let me try." 

"Ok I'll go get you another spoon from the kitchen." said DJ getting up from the table that they were sitting at and went to get another spoon. When he got back, Goku was already chowing down on the rice by using his hands. "HEY! That isn't the way to do it. Here use this!" DJ said shoving the spoon in front of Goku's face. Goku took the spoon and used it as a shovel. He quickly finished off the rest of the rice. 

"I've had better. At least it was buttery," said Goku with a smile on his face. 

"Thanks." DJ replied and shrugged. "So you've never been to America before huh?" asked DJ. 

"What's America?" Goku asked. 

"It's where you are!" said DJ. Goku just sat there. 

"Nope, sorry. I have never heard of such a place," said Goku. DJ sighed and sat back down in the wooden chair. 

"So where do YOU come from?" he queried. "Uh oh, he still doesn't believe who I am, then what do I say to this?" thought Goku. 

"Look I'll tell you everything I know. Here goes." As Goku told him the story, about the recent battle with Frieza, the destruction of Namek, and how he wound up at DJ's house. 

DJ just sat there. "Ok so you are an avid fan of DBZ and I think it has gone to your head." said DJ. 

Goku now quite irritated about DJ not believing him replied, "What is this DBZ thing you talk about so much!" 

"Oh come on," said DJ with a smart attitude, "Like you don't know and you know so much about it since you base your personality on it." 

"You didn't answer my question! What is it?" asked Goku. 

"Fine, I'll show you if that is the way you will be!" said DJ, grabbing a hold of Goku's wrist and leading him to the den. DJ sat Goku down on the couch and picked up a tape marked DBZ and shoved it into the VCR, turned on the TV, and sat down in the chair next to the couch that Goku was sitting on. The video began and Goku dozed off in the nice comfortable couch he sat on, not paying attention to the opening with the Great Dragon overlooking the animals on the planet below it. But his attention span grew quickly when he heard and saw Tien powering up. 

"That's Tien! How did you get Tien on here?" he asked looking at DJ, missing his part. 

"Watch!" DJ said. Goku complied and turned around and saw Krillin throw his destructo disc, watched himself fight, and saw most of the opening to DBZ. 

"What IS this device? How could it see us fight like this?" Goku asked. 

DJ just said, "Watch." Goku's eyes widened as he saw Vegita power up to Super Sayian. Then saw Trunks as he took his sword and swung it at the TV. Then he saw the DBZ crew, Vegita with the normal black wavy hair, then saw himself land in front of everyone, and power up to Super Sayian himself. 

Goku asked DJ, "What's the meaning of this? What kind of trick is this I am watching? Vegita never gained super sayian abilities!" DJ just laughed. 

"Man, you are taking this thing way too seriously!" he said. He continued to watch, as the TV continued showing the final battle with Frieza and Goku. Goku was now very annoyed, scared, confused, and shocked all at the same time. 

"Ok, for the last time. My name is Son Goku. I am from a race called the Saya-jin. I have a son named Gohan. I have a wife named Chi-Chi. I have battled against many enemies, including Dr. Gero, Piccolo, my brother Radditz, Vegita, and Frieza, and I learned my techniques from Master Roshi. I was also taught in the fighting style of King-Kai. My grandfather, also called Gohan raised me. I am Goku! And I'll prove it!" he said as he took DJ by the wrist and led him outside. 

"Where are we going?" asked DJ. 

"We are going to prove that I am who I say I am." Goku said. As the two walked outside into the night, Goku asked DJ, "Hey, I need something to shoot at. Do you have anything?" DJ reluctantly nodded and went to the trashcan that was propped up against his gray house. He took out an empty 2-litter coke bottle and handed it to Goku. Goku took the bottle and threw it up into the air. As it flew to an appropriate height he shouted, "KA-ME… HA-ME… HA!" and thrusted his arms forward, palms together. What happened next Goku did not expect, for his attack had failed. Goku stared at the untouched bottle as it fell to the earth. He picked it up and focused hard. DJ just stood there laughing to himself.

"This nut really thinks he is an Anime' character!" DJ said to himself. Goku threw it up again and yelled, "KA-ME…HA-ME…HA!" This time when he thrusted his palms forward, he shot a little bit of ki out. Enough to toast the bottle and leave a big melted piece of plastic. DJ stood there, staring at Goku with his mouth wide open. Goku turns toward DJ and was disgruntled. 

"Why do I have such little power? I should have blown it away completely!" 

DJ just could not believe his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in utter disbelief. 

"I told you, I am Goku," said he. "Now, will you help me find my way back to my home? I have to make sure that Frieza is defeated." 

"Ok, I… I… I'll… help… you." said DJ still in shock. 

"With that thing that you have in your house, can you tell if I destroyed Frieza?" asked Goku. DJ looked at him and shook his head. 

"I do not know." DJ said. Goku looked a little worried. 

"I wonder if I lost my powers in the current battle with Frieza or in the black hole I came here in." DJ looked a little concerned now. 

"We need to sit down and talk. This is getting a bit weird and I have to gather my thoughts!" he said.

End of Chapter Two

End Notes: Revision on 10-3-2000. Ok so finally someone used some fighting skills, although it was only for target practice. This is just the start still, keep on reading it will get more interesting as you progress. The next chapter deals with Goku setting himself up a new type of life in the Sailor Moon reality. So I feel that the third chapter is necessary to move the story along. 

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 3: A fresh start

**Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:**

**A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover**

**(AKA: HASMSS)**

** **

**Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no money off of this story or future stories that may come up.**

**E-mail me at: Thewhitetyger@aol.com**

**And now I present to you…**

Chapter three: A fresh start

Goku is sitting in Usagi's bed. His head is still throbing from the recent crashdown on earth. "Oww.. Why does my head hurt so bad anyways?" he asked. 

"When we found you, you were in what looked like some sort of crater, on the beach near here, last night." Rei said. 

"What were you doing at a beach late at night?" Goku asked. 

"Hey, I'm famished! Let's get something to eat to celebrate our new friend, Gohan!"chimed in Minako, changing the subject. 

"Good idea Minako! I can never turn down food!" said Usagi.

Goku got out of bed. He took of his shirt and handed it to Minako. All the girls just stared at Goku in awe, glaring over his large muscles. All the senshi (and yes, even Ami) almost had heart attacks. Here stood a guy, with no memory, georgeous beyond female reasoning, and there was nothing the girls could do but stare at him and drool. Goku realizes the silence and looks around him. 

"Um… Usagi, could I have a shirt please?" he asked. Usagi said nothing and hands him a pink sweater from her dresser drawer. Goku looked at it, shrugged and put it on. When he has it on completely, he realizes that it had a big yellow daisy on it. He sweatdropped. "Usagi, do you not have a t-shirt or something else for me to wear?" 

She just laughs and replies, "That's the only one I have that's big enough for you, Gohan" she lied. "Besides, it's winter time! You have to have a sweater to wear!" 

A pair of cat eyes were watching the sayian from the window of Usagi's room. Then the eyes vanished into thin air. Goku sighed as he got up out of bed and started walking toward the door. He opened it and turned around to see the girls. They were all giggling at him now. Who could blame them? Here stood a guy, well built and physically strong enough to beat the crap out of Arnold Schwarzanegger without using any special powers, and he is wearing a girls sweater with a flower. Not to mention it was a big snug on him. 

"Let's go already." Goku said with a low tone of voice. The girls followed him, still giggling. They all marched downstairs, Goku first, Minako followed (since she was the closet to the door at the time, and after a small grudge match between all the Senshi allowed her to get out first.) then Chibi-Usa, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, and finally Ami followed, all staring at the floor. Ami was still in shock, for this had been the first time she had ever seen a well built guy with out a shirt on. 

"So I see you have recovered." a voice called out from the kitchen. It was Usagi's mom. 

"Uh… yes ma'am." said Goku. All the senshi was now downstairs and behind him in the kitchen with Usagi's mom. "What is this? An army?" Usagi's mom said laughing at Goku and all the girls behind him, not paying attention to the sweater he was wearing. Goku put his hand behind his head. 

"Yeah I guess so, they are taking me out to eat." Goku said. Usagi's mom realized what the saiyan was wearing. 

"You are planning to going out in that?" she asked, pointing to his shirt. 

"I guess so." said Goku. "Usagi doesn't have anything else that will fit me. 

"There is no way you are going out in that," Usagi's mom stated, "those orange pants DO NOT go with that shirt! If you have nothing else to go out in, at least get some jeans or something." She turned to Usagi, "I think your dad has some old jeans in his closet that should fit, Umm…" she turned back around to Goku, "what was your name, deary?" 

"Gohan, ma'am" said Goku.

"Gohan. I like that. Yes Usagi, go to your father's room and look for those pants. Thank you dear." she said as Usagi trotted off towards another room upstairs. Usagi wasted no time in getting into the closet and finding the pants and returning downstairs. 

"Here, I found them!" she said as she waived them into the air. Usagi didn't pay attention to the stairs she was walking on and lost her footing. She started to scream and closed her eyes as she began to fall down the stairs. She opened her eyes to see the floor about 3 feet away from her face. She had been caught, and she turned her head up to see Goku who had a warm smile on his face. Goku stood her up. All the Senshi and Usagi's mom were gazing at Goku (again!).

"How did you do that Gohan?" asked Chibi-Usa, "You ran all the way from the kitchen entrance to the bottom of the stairs and caught her!" 

"Umm… is that bad?" asked Goku. 

"The Kitchen entrance is on the **other** side of the stair way." Chibi-Usa noted.

"No human could have ran so fast after hearing Usagi scream and catching her on the other side of the house like that." Ami commented. Goku didn't seemed to realize that what he did was extra ordinary, especially here in this reality of the Sailor Senshi. 

"Are you alright Usagi?" Goku looked at Usagi and asked.

"I'm fine, hunka-meister." she stated with those big 'My hero' eyes of hers. Then she realized that everyone was now glaring at her. She snapped out of her trance and jumped out of his arms, blushing red. 

"I… uh… I'm fine Gohan. Thank you." she said as she brushed off her teal-blue one piece dress. She looks at Goku and begins laughing hysterically. 

"Wha… what is it? What's so funny?" the sayian questioned. 

Usagi recovering from her sudden case of the giggles replied, "I just realized exactly **how** ridiculous you look in that pink sweater of mine." As she said that, she began to laugh again. 

"Usagi, that's not nice to treat your guest like that. Quit your laughing and give him those pants." Usagi's mom snapped. 

"Yes mom, here Gohan." Usagi said as she handed him the pants still snickering. 

"Thanks." Goku said as he thoughtlessly began to pull off his orange pants. 

"Wait a sec, Gohan!" Usagi's mom shouted. All the girls had big sweatdrops on their heads and had those big eyes and mouths.

"I think it is best that you do that in the bathroom." Usagi's mom uttered. Goku looked up at her with a surprised look and smiled. 

"Ok" he said as he trotted off up stairs. 

"Geez, that boy must have gotten hit hard. He really isn't all quite there, is he?" said Usagi's mom. Usagi, still in shock from his most recent goof-up, just nodded. 

"I will be home later mom, Ok?" Usagi said. "Gohan, we will be waiting outside for you!" Usagi yelled up to Goku and ran outside not giving Goku enough time to respond. All the girls proceeded to follow Usagi outside, still in shock from all the events that had occurred. 

While outside of the brick wall surounding Usagi's house waiting for Goku, "Who is this guy? He first saves you in such a heroic way, then almost embarrasses himself by doing such a idiotic thing like pulling his pants off in front of all of us." Minako stated. 

"Not only that, but he saved Usagi from falling down the stairs without even thinking about what he was doing and with incredible speed." Ami added still a bit flushed from seeing Goku shirtless. 

"I think what he did was romantic." Makoto stated with those big stars in her eyes and holding both her hands together close to her right cheek. 

"Well, if you ask me, he is just as clumsy and dumb as Usagi is." Chibi-Usa blurted, shattering the thoughts of all the girls. 

"I resent that comment, you little weasel!" Usagi yelled at Chibi-Usa, and stuck her tongue out at the little girl. Chibi-Usa fired her tongue right back at the blonde teen. Rei just stood there. Usagi was the first to stop and question Rei. 

"What's wrong, Rei?" she asked the young preistess. 

"Something is not right about him," Rei began. "Ever since we found him in that crater, I have been getting some weird feelings about him." The girls just stared at Rei. 

"What's wrong with him?" Ami asked. 

"I just feel that…." Rei was interupted by Goku.

"Ok, I'm ready!" shouted Goku from the front porch. The group looked at a now semi-normally dressed Goku. 

"We will talk more later." Rei said.

"Uh... Usagi, do I have to go like this?" Goku asked refering to his ridiculous sweater as he joined the group. He may have lost his memory, but he certainly wasn't fasion blind. 

"Don't worry, we will get you another one at the mall. Until then, hang tight." Minoko comented as they all started walking down the street. 

"Easy for you to say, Minako." Goku said, pulling outward on the tight sweater. "But at least you aren't making fun of me in this ridiculous outfit." He added.

"You sort of look cute in that outfit." Minako said, then blushed because she didn't mean for that to slip out. 

Goku just laughed, while Makoto was turning red with jealousy. Makoto is the one in the group of girls that chases after all the cute guys, and poor Goku was no different. In fact, as you may have already guessed, all the girls have taken a liking to the young sayian warrior, all but Ami. Even now while the six were heading into the mall she had a text book in hand, cramming for the high school entrance exams. 

As they started to make their way further into the mall, Usagi noticed Goku standing at a sports store gazing at all the equipment and Ami was about to bump into him. Usagi reached over and lifted the text book from Ami's face. But it was too late. Goku sensed that someone was close to him, so he turned around to see who it was and the next thing he knew, Goku had Ami in his arms. Ami looked up and saw Goku giving her a warm smile. She began to blush and pulled herself away from Goku. The sayian couldn't help but smile at the young genius. All of the girls were staring at her with blank expressions. Ami just grabbed the book back from Usagi, burried her head in it, and walked off. Goku turned back around and started looking at the sporting goods store again. 

"Usagi! Look at this!" Minako's voice was heard in the background as Usagi joined her friend at a nearby clothing store. Rei had found an accessories store and was looking through the charms there. Chibi-Usa followed Rei into the store, leaving Makoto alone with Goku. 

[How lucky for me. Everyone is gone, now is my chance to go after Gohan!] Makoto thought. 

As she approached Goku, he asked without looking at her, "What kind of weapons are these things?" 

Makoto looked at the saiyan, who was about her height, and said, "These are not weapons. All that equipment is for games and sport activities." Goku turned around to her. 

"You mean you use this stuff for fun?" he asked. 

"Sure, why not?" Makoto replied. Goku began to have quick flashbacks of many of the enemies he had to face back in his world. Nappa, Vegeta, Radditz, and Frieza. (just to name a few) But he wasn't able to remember much more than that. All he could remember was that they were his enemies, they were strong, and he had to defend something from them. But what and why, those questions were still unclear in his mind. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Goku asked. 

"I think you already did." Makoto replied with a giggle. Goku rephrased his statement. 

"Can I ask, how do we defend ourselves?" (Goku doesn't yet realize that he isn't from this reality and therefore thinks that he is from the same earth in this reality)

Makoto looked concerned. "From what?" she asked. 

"Do we not have enemies?" Goku asked. "Not personally." Makoto said not understanding what Goku was trying to ask. 

"No, no I mean do we, as a population, not have any enemies that try to attack us or the city or the world?" Makoto's face grew a little stern and she began to lower her head as she remembered that she was more than just another teen-ager. 

"Yes we do have those kind of enemies." she replied. 

"How do we defend ourselves?" Goku asked once more.

"We, as a population don't defend ourselves. We have Sailor Moon to help protect us. Her and the Sailor Senshi." Makoto replied.

"Who are these S…ailor Senshi you speak of?" Goku asked. 

"They are 10 warriors, including Sailor Moon that show up when any evil threatens to do anyone harm and rid our planet of them," she said.

"I wonder, if I am a Sailor Scout as well." Goku said. Makoto began laughing out loud. Goku looked at her weird. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"The Sailor Senshi are all female!" 

"Oh", was the only thing Goku said. Makoto stopped laughing and regained her composer. 

"There is one guy that helps them out when they are struggling against an enemy." "And who is that??" Goku asked with anxiousness in his voice. "His name is 'Tuxedo Kamen' I'm told." Makoto said. 

"I wonder, if I am that Tuxedo Kamen guy" Goku said looking at the sports store window. Makoto started to laugh again. 

"What makes you think you are him?" Makoto asked him. 

"I feel as though I'm supposed to protect something. I don't know if it is the Earth or this city or what, but I know that I am supposed to protect something," he said. Makoto took Goku by the arm and led him to a nearby bench. 

"Whew that is better. My legs were getting a little tired from all that standing." Makoto said. Ami had heard most of the conversation and peered up from her text book and walked over to the two. 

"Hi guys! Can I sit with you for a bit? I was getting lonely sitting over there." Ami said pointing to the bench on the opposite side of the wall. 

"Sure thing Ami! Sit right here." Makoto said patting the left side of the bench. She sat down, and Goku sat down on the right side of Makoto. Ami burried her head back into the book while listening to Goku some more. 

Makoto continued, "Now tell me, why do you think you have to protect something?" 

Before Goku could utter a word, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were standing in front of the three. 

Haruka began, "Setsuna saw you as I was looking for a new leather jacket, so we decided to stop by and say hello." 

"Hi!" Makoto said. 

"And who is this handsome guy sitting over here?" Michiru said. Goku looked up at the three newcomers. One was dressed in a brown suit and tie with short blonde hair and khakis on with hands in pockets. Another had turquoise blue hair and wore a brown dress with a green bow tie on her chest. The third had long black-green hair done in a long pony tail and long green dress. Just then Usagi and Minako join them with Usagi waving a black sweater.

"Here Goku, I got you a new sweater to wear." Goku quickly grabbed the sweater and proceeded to go to the Mens room and change sweaters, hoping that the three newcomers didn't see him in that ridicuous pink sweater. 

While he is away, "Who was that?" Haruka asked. 

"He sure is cute. Is he yours, Ami? You have really out done yourself this time." Michiru said winking at her. Ami turned two shades of red. 

"He isn't with Ami. His name is Gohan. We found him with amnesia in a ditch close to the site where we fought the Ice Queen." Makoto said a little harshly. 

"That's why we came to warn all of you," Setsuna said. "Something is not right with that young man. As if his presence has thrown off time itself." Setsuna continued. 

Everyone gasped. If Setsuna was worried about an outcome of the future, then there must be something wrong.

"That's funny, because I've been sensing something weird as well." Rei said, adding in the conversation. 

"I think we all need to watch out for him." Luna said poking her head out of Usagi's tote bag. Usagi screached as she heard a voice coming from beside her. 

"Luna! Don't scare me like that!!" Usagi yelled to the black cat. "What are you doing in my tote bag anyways?" 

"I had some really weird feelings about this Gohan, if that is his real name," 

the black cat said.

"Then why didn't you say anything while we were talking back at my house?" Usagi asked. "Because, I wasn't for sure yet."

"What are you saying?" Minako asked. 

"All I am saying is that you should not get too buddy-buddy with him. He is not what he appears to be." Luna said. 

"I agree with Luna." said Artimis. Everyone looked at the white cat, who joined them from the shadows. "I've been keeping an eye on him as well and he isn't just another cute guy. His being here is somehow not right with the universal balance of things like Setsuna said."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"That some how his presence has corrupted the balance of nature and all things that we know." Setsuna commented.

"Are you going a bit overboard with this?" Makoto asked. "He seems like a nice, simple guy. Nothing to be worried about, right?" Makoto had hoped that she could have dibbs on this guy whether or not he was an enemy.

"This is quite serious." Haruka said. "If Setsuna believes that he poses any kind of threat, then we should be careful."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Chibi-Usa joined in the conversation and was tugging on Usagi's dress. 

"Go away, you little fungus." Usagi said. Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with tears and she took off crying. 

"Usagi! Look what you did now you big meatball head!" Rei barked.

"Hey, lighten up. Why does she always have to tag along anyways?" Usagi whined. 

"Small Lady is an important part of our future. You know that Usagi." Setsuna said. 

"Oh yeah," Usagi sheepishly responded. 

Chibi-Usa ran toward the bathroom just as Goku was walking out with his new sweater on that had a picture of Tuxedo Kamen on the front. Goku turned and saw Chibi-Usa running toward him crying. Goku happened to catch her before she bumped into him. 

Chibi-Usa screeched, "Let me go!" and then looked up to see Goku smiling at her. "Oh, sorry Gohan." 

Goku wiped Chibi-Usa's tears away from her eyes. "What's wrong, Chibi-Usa?" Goku asked the small pink-haired girl. 

"My mo… er… Usagi is being mean to me again!" she replied.

"Now why would Usagi be so mean like that?" Goku asked.

"Because she thinks I'm a burden." Chibi-Usa said. Goku grew a stern look on his face. 

"Come on, we are going to have a little chat with Ms. Usagi." Goku said. They both walked toward the bench where the others were. Goku began overhearing what the girls were saying as they got closer. 

"Ok, Ok we will keep an eye on Gohan." Usagi said. Rei saw Goku and waved her hand at the girls to get them to back away. 

"Hey, so what do you think about your new sweater, huh?" Usagi asked Goku hoping that Goku didn't hear her. "Why is little Chibi-Usa upset like she is?" Goku asked while gazing at the young teen with an ice like gaze staring straight into her eyes. 

"Uh... er... um... well..." Usagi stuttered. 

"Because Usagi started being herself again." Rei said. 

"She said that I'm a nussance." Chibi-Usa said trying to get Usagi in deeper trouble. 

"How can you do that to such a sweet little girl, Usagi!" Goku firmly said and picked up the small child into his arms. Chibi-Usa looked at Goku and then laid her head on his chest. "You should be ashamed of yourself, treating such a sweet thing like her so mean." Goku said and he looked down at Chibi-Usa. "Let's go walk around and you can show me this place, ok Chibi-Usa?" Goku said. He started walking away and let Chibi-Usa hop down out of his arms to walk beside him, while holding his hand. 

"Your so nice, Gohan." Then they were out of sight. (Ok, another time out, I realize that Goku being a kind-hearted guy like he is, he isn't this mushy, especially this quick with someone new. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon just hang tight.) 

"What was that all about?" Minako asked. 

"I think he overheard me talking about him." Usagi said. 

"Way to go, ditzoid! Now you got both Chibi-Usa AND Gohan mad at you." Rei said. Usagi's eyes started to water, and she busted out in tears. 

"I'm sssoorrryyy!" she wailed. 

"Tone down the decibels, Usagi." Ami said, covering her ears. The others also covered their ears trying to prevent the screaching from busting their ear drums. Haruka looked at Michiru and Setsuna as if to tell them that this was the best time to make their departure from the scene, and so they did. Usagi finally stops and wipes her tears away from her eyes. 

"About time you quit!" Rei said as she removed her hands from her ears. Usagi still a little teary eyed, started to follow Goku and Chibi-Usa, but Minako grabbed Usagi's shoulder and shook her head.

"This isn't the best time for 'sorrys'. Let them cool of a bit before talking with them." Minako said. Eventually, all the senshi sat down on a bench. 

"Why has Chibi-Usa taken a liking to Gohan like that?" Rei wondered. 

"Probabily because she is treated nicer with Gohan then the rest of you." Luna said. "He pays attention to her, while you all tend to ignore her." She added. "She has a point there." Artimis added. 

"Hello." called out a small and squeaky type voice. 

"Oh, hi Hotaru." Makoto said. "Hey, Hotaru." Minako said. Rei also said hello. Hotaru looked kina confused. 

"Sorry about the dull greeting Hotaru, but Chibi-Usa gone again and this time she is with someone that we think might be a potential enemy." Minako said. Hotaru's adrenaline increased upon hearing those words.

"Lets get Haruka-papa and Michuru-mama and help." she said as she tried to pull Usagi up to her feet. 

"It's not that simple. The guy that she is with is…" Usagi began. 

"…probabily one of the sweetest guys that we have ever met." Makoto said. 

"I thought you said about a week ago that all men were scum, Makoto." Rei said. Makoto had one of those 'Oh yeah' type looks on her face. 

"No, he really is. Makoto for once is not exageratting." Minako said. 

"Then what is the fuss about?" Hotaru questioned. 

"Well first off, he saved Usagi from a potentially bad fall off the stairs at her home." Luna began. Usagi sweatdropped. 

"You mean you saw that, Luna?" Usagi asked in a embarassed tone.

"I think that was romantic." Hotaru said in a squeaky 'I love heroics' voice.

"That's what I said!" Makoto added. 

"But they way he did it. He was standing in the door way of Usagi's kitchen." Ami said. Hotaru just looked at Ami with a confused look.

"Even though it is a short distance, he instantly reacted and ran to the bottom of the stairs while she was still falling and caught her. A normal human could not have reacted so quickly." Ami said. 

"So he saves Usagi from another clutz attack. So now he is an agent of evil because he did something out of the ordinary. What are we? Nothing different. Maybe you are looking at this from the wrong point of view. Maybe he is one of us." Makoto said obviosly trying to defend Goku. "He did mention something about being a hero of some kind before he lost his memory," she added.

"Maybe he ***is*** here to help us." Minako said. 

"From what though? The Ice Queen has been defeated already." Usagi said. Everyone looked at Usagi this time. 

"You finally said something that actually makes sense." Luna said. Usagi got irritated and began to chase the black cat around the mall. (Isn't it strange that 2 cats are in a public mall? What would you do if there was a cat in a mall that you went to? Odd huh?) 

"Besides that. Two things stand out about him. For one like Makoto said, he seems to have lost his memory. And two, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were just here and confirmed my suspesions about the bad vibes I have been getting from him since we found him." Rei said. 

Hotaru asked, "You found him?" 

"A long story. Despite the bad vibes and all, he is really sweet. He took up for Chibi-Usa when Usagi made her cry again. And he is EXTREMLY hunky!" Makoto said. 

Usagi stopped and added, "But he is not better looking than my Mamoru!" 

Minako began to whisper, "We saw him without his shirt on, he has to be a hero of somekind." Hotaru began to giggle. 

Artimis cut in, "Even though you girls are ga-ga over him, we still need to watch out for him." 

Luna, catching her breath added, "We need to go and find them. Just in case he is an enemy, we have got to make sure Chibi-Usa is ok. Let's split up. Rei, you and Usagi head towards the south end of the mall. Minako, Makoto and Artimis, head toward the east side. Ami, Hotaru and I will go to the west side." 

Everyone simutaniously agreed and headed toward their destination. 

Goku was with Chibi-Usa at a toy store. "Hey Gohan! Come take a look at this!" Chibi-Usa called out. Goku was looking at all the video games. 

"Coming." Goku called back. He walked over to where Chibi-Usa stood with a package in her hands.

"Look, my favorite Sailor Senshi!" she said to him as she held up a Sailor Chibi-Moon doll to his face. 

"Who is this?" Goku asked the small girl. Chibi-Usa's eyes widened. 

"You mean you don't know about Sailor Chibi-Moon?" she asked.

"No. Am I supposed to?" Goku asked. 

"She and the other Sailor Senshi are just about the coolest super heroes ever!" Chibi-Usa said, "Especially Sailor Chibi-Moon!" 

"I have heard about these Sailor Senshi from Makoto. Are they real?" Goku asked. 

"As real as the nose on my face!" Chibi-Usa said. (If Goku only knew how true that statement was!) 

"Are they strong?" he asked. 

"Very strong, and pretty! Especially Sailor Chibi-Moon! She is the strongest and the prettiest of them all! She is also the leader." Chibi-Usa lied. 

"What about Sailor Moon?" Goku asked. 

"Oh yeah, well she is a clutz and a crybaby. She doesn't count." Chibi-Usa said.

"Why not?" Goku asked. 

"Because she is an idiot! She can't do anything right! The rest of the Senshi have to come and save her all the time, especially Chibi-Moon. She is always bailing Sailor Moon out of predicaments." Chibi-Usa said in a huff. 

"Seems like you know these Sailor Senshi" Goku said. 

"I sure do!" Chibi-Usa said. Then she yelped, realizing that she stuck her foot in her mouth. 

"What's wrong?" Goku asked? (I'm about getting tired of these people talking and asking questions! Hurrry up and transform into Sailor Senshi and kick some butt!) 

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Chibi-Usa said. 

"Can I meet them some time?" Goku asked. "I'm afraid that will be quite impossible" a voice said. It was Setsuna. 

"Small Lady, everyone is looking for you. Come now," setsuna said.

"I don't care. They can look forever! I wanna stay with Gohan." Chibi-Usa said. Setsuna bent down. 

"It's not good for you to be here right now, you need to go back to the others." Setsuna insisted. 

"I don't care! Gohan is my friend and I want to hang out with him." 

"Maybe we should go back to the others, Chibi-Usa." Goku said. 

"Aww… ok, Gohan." Chibi-Usa said reluctantly and started to walk out, Goku followed her but was stopped by Haruka. 

"It's best if you stay away from her for now, Gohan." Haruka said. Goku looked at Haruka with a confused look. 

"Why?" he asked. Haruka didn't say a word. 

"I want Gohan to come with me!" the little girl said. 

"It's not safe right now. Please try to understand, Small Lady." Setsuna insisted.

"No, Pu. I want to hang out with Gohan some more!" insisted Chibi-Usa. 

"Whats wrong with her staying with me? I don't mind. She isn't bothering me." Goku said as he tried to walk again towards Chibi-Usa, but was pushed back by Haruka. 

"Look, she is not going to be hanging around you anymore. So just leave her alone." Haruka said. At this point, Goku was getting quite irritated. "I'm warning you, do not push me back again!" Goku said with great harshness in his voice. Michiru appeared from behind them. She went up to Haruka and put her hand on Haruka's arm moving it down and she shook her head. Haruka stepped back and let Goku pass. Chibi-Usa broke away from Setsuna and ran over to Goku. 

"I think you better leave us alone." Goku said. "It is obvious that she doesn't want to go with you." 

Haruka started to walk over to Goku, but was stopped by Michiru who was still shaking her head. 

"Fine, let's go then." Haruka said. All three left the store and headed out into the mall hallway. 

"What was that all about, Chibi-Usa?" Goku asked. 

"Oh, they think that they have to be with me like white is on rice all the time." 

"Why so?" Goku asked. 

"Because I'm told that I am special and that I have great importance in the future." Chibi-Usa said trying not to tell Goku the whole truth. 

"What I want to know is why they are trying to keep us apart?" Chibi-Usa said trying to change the subject. 

"I overheard Usagi say something about keeping an eye on me. Do you know what they mean by that?" Goku asked. 

"They may not trust you yet. They are very picky about who I hang out with and who are my friends." Chibi-Usa said.

"So, who are they to tell you which friends you can and can't have?" Goku asked. 

"They are sorta like my own body guards." Chibi-Usa said. 

"Do they only protect you?" he asked. "No, they protect my mommy as well." Chibi-Usa said. 

"So you do have a mother. Where is she? I would like to meet her and convince her that I'm not so bad." Goku said. Chibi-Usa realized that she had slipped up again. 

"She er… isn't here right now." she said. 

"I know that, but when am I going to meet her?" Goku asked again. 

"Umm… never." she said. 

"Why not?" he asked. 

"Because… she is far away. I'm just staying with Usagi for now." Chibi-Usa said. 

"Oh well, speaking of Usagi, let's go find her and the others. They might be worried about us by now." Chibi-Usa sighed. 

"Ok, Gohan" said the little pink-gaired girl.

"Why did you stop me?" Haruka asked Michiru. 

"Because when he started to get mad, I felt the seas stirring. This man is more powerful than we thought. We can't start a fight in the mall. Besides, Small Lady appeared to be fine and having fun with him, as odd as it sounds. It is best to leave her with him for now." 

Haruka nodded in agreement. "I did feel the winds increasing their fury as well. He was quite strong. It took a lot out of me to make him stay put." 

"Regardless, we need to get Small Lady away from him as soon as it is possible. He is filled with such anger and violence, he is very dangerous to Small Lady and to us all." Setsuna added. 

"I heard Ami metion that he has amnesia. Since this is true, I wonder if he came to earth with evil intentions and then lost his memory when he got here." Michiru said. 

"Whatever the reason he is here, we need to protect Small Lady and Neo-Queen Serenity from him at all costs." Haruka said. 

"Agreed. We have to lure him out of this place at least so if he does remebers why he is here, he won't hurt inoccent people." Setsuna said. 

"What can we do now? We made him and Small Lady quite upset with us."Michiru said. 

"Shh… here they come now." Haruka said. Goku and Chibi-Usa walked out of the store and saw the three standing there watching them. Goku just closed his eyes and walked past them. As he was passing Haruka, he felt a strange feeling. A feeling that he had felt before and was quite familiar with. But somehow this feeling was a bit strange, especially when he walked by Haruka. 

It was ki that he was feeling, but he did not recognize the feeling since he had amnesia. He tuned back and looked at Haruka as he and Chibi-Usa were walking away. 

"Who were those people, and who was that in the brown suit?" he asked refering to Haruka. 

"That's Haruka. She is always one of the first to come after me when she thinks that I am in any type of trouble." Goku stopped in the middle of the mall hallway. 

"She??" Goku said. 

"Yeah, Haruka is a woman. What's wrong with that?" Chibi-Usa asked. 

"I thought she was a guy. She certainly was strong enough to hold me back." Goku said in amazement. 

"Everyone thinks that when they first meet her." Chibi-Usa said. 

"Man, I'd hate to be her boyfriend." Goku said. Chibi-Usa began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Goku asked. 

"Nothing, Gohan." Chibi-Usa said. After she said that she saw Usagi, and Rei approaching them. 

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi shouted as she began to run to them. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. 

"I'm… glad (huff) we found (puff) you." Usagi said. 

"Why, just so you can tell me how much of a nusance I am?" Chibi-Usa said sarcasticaly. 

"No, she was actually worried about you." Rei said as she joined them.

"Why, what for?" Chibi-Usa asked. Goku was staring at the meatball haired girl in a strange way. 

"What is going on around here?" he asked. 

"It seems that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna didn't find you two yet." Rei said.

"Why so?" asked Goku. 

"Because if they did, then Chibi-Usa wouldn't be with you still." Rei snapped. 

"Why are you trying to separate us so badly?" Goku asked. 

"Why are you trying to stay with her?" Rei asked, staring at Goku with a cold gaze. 

"Because… I don't really know why to tell you the truth. I just like kids." Goku said. Usagi finally caught her breath. 

"We are just a little weird about Chibi-Usa making new friends, that's all." Rei lied trying to cover the real reason up. 

"Those three sure are paranoid. But they seemed to back down when I started to get angry." Goku said. 

"You mean Haruka backed away from you? Haruka hardly ever backs down from anything or anyone." Usagi said. 

"But why would they stand up to me in the first place? It's not like I hurt Chibi-Usa or anything." Goku asked. 

"No, but they are afraid that you will." Rei said in their defence. 

"Why would Gohan do such a thing like that?" Chibi-Usa asked. 

"They might not trust you, yet." Rei said. 

"Instead of talking about it, why don't you go up to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna and ask them why they think so?" Usagi suggested. 

"Good idea! Let's go, Gohan" Chibi-Usa said. 

"No, wait!" Rei tried to stop them, but no luck as the small girl and Goku walked away from them and walked over to where the three stood. 

"Way to go, Usagi!" Rei said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Now they have to come up with some reason as to why they don't trust Gohan instead of, 'He might be an agent of evil' excuse." she continued. 

"Uh-oh" was all Usagi could say.

"They are coming back. What should we do?" Michiru asked. 

"We should confront them and apologize in order not to have a confrentation here in the mall." Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru looked at her in a 'What are you thinking?' type look as Chibi-Usa and Gohan walked up to the three. 

"Why are you trying to separate us for?" Chibi-Usa asked harshley. The three just looked at each other, franticaly trying to come up with a 'why' reason. 

"We were hired by Chibi-Usa's mother to keep a watch out for her. We intend to do our job without fail." Haruka said, sternly looking at Goku, half way telling the truth. 

"Then why did you back down as I began to get angry like you did?" Goku asked. 

"We didn't want a conferentation in the store in front of little kids. Do you not have any respect for kids like that?" Haruka said. Goku began to get a little irritated again. 

"Of course I have respect for kids. Why do you think I am with Chibi-Usa? The girls that she was with made her cry and she ran off, so I decided that I would hang out with her so she wouldn't have to be around the others while they were being mean like they were." Goku said. Michiru jumped in this time. 

"We didn't know that you were trying to help her. We are sincerely sorry and we will trust you from now on. An honest mistake." Goku nodded and accepted the apology. 

"We must be going now." Haruka said abruptly, and the three started to walk away. 

"Hey, that's it? You just completely trust me all of the sudden?" Goku wondered. "Not if we had a choice." Haruka mutteredunder her breath. Goku looked at Haruka. 

"What was that now?" he asked. 

"We have other appointments we need to attend to. Small Lady seems to be in capable hands since you, Rei, and Usagi are with her." Setsuna said. 

"Everyone except Usagi." Chibi-Usa said sarcastically. As she said that, Usagi came up to the group with Rei beside her and Usagi heard the comment. 

"Why you little fungus!" Usagi said as she began to chase Chibi-Usa around with Chibi-Usa just razzing Usagi. While everyone attentions were turned toward the bickering mother and daughter, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru left. Rei couldn't keep herself from looking at Goku. 

"What is it?" Goku asked. 

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. 

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" he asked. Rei turned her head away from Goku. "N…nothing." she said. By now, the others had arrived (They all "conviently" found their way back to Goku and the others all at the same time. Isn't that strange how Murphy's laws work?) and saw Usagi chasing Chibi-Usa around the mall hallway they were in. 

"When will Usagi grow up and realize that Chibi-Usa is just a kid and that she just needs to let the things Chibi-Usa says not bother her so much?" Luna wondered to herself. Makoto wasn't paying attention to anything around her except Goku. Ami was still trying like hell to cram for finals. Minako was also admiring the well-built saiyan warrior. 

"I'm hungry" Goku said. Chibi-Usa and Usagi just stopped in mid-chase and looked at Goku as did the others, including Ami. 

"Are you some kind of horse? You just ate about 8 rice balls when we were at home." Chibi-Usa said walking up to Goku. She began to poke at Goku's stomach. "Where do you put it?" she asked. 

"I dunno, I guess I tend to burn it off faster than others do." Goku said. 

"If Usagi ate like that, she would be a huge balloon!" Rei said sarcastically. 

"That's IT! I have had it with people making fun of me!" Usagi said loudly. Her entire face began to swell up. Everyone began to take cover for the up-coming explosion. All that is except for poor Goku who didn't know what was going on. Rei quickly grabbed Goku by his leg and attempted to pull Goku down, but he didn't budge. It was like trying to bend a steel rod. As she began to tug harder, Goku noticed what she was doing. 

"What are you doing Rei?" Goku asked. 

"No time, just get down if you want your life spared!" Rei frantically said. Goku complied and knelt down beside the girls that were hiding behind a bench. (Another convience that a bench would be there just as they needed it!) Usagi didn't explode as everyone expected, instead bursted into tears. 

"WWWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!" was all that could be heard. Goku stood up and walked over to Usagi, who was now red with emotion and wet with tears. 

"It's ok, I won't make fun of you, Usagi." Goku said with his usual chirpy voice and warm smile. Usagi looked up into the saiyan's black eyes. (How the heck should I know what color of eyes Goku has. All they are are small black pupils. They only turn green when turns Super Saiyan.) Usagi cheered up quickly. 

"Thank you, Gohan." she said with a shake in her voice. 

"Lets go grab a bite to eat, ok?" Goku said to everybody. They all stood up, agreed, and began to walk toward the food court.

Finally, End of Chapter 3

Jesus! This chapter has to be the longest one yet! It took me 2 months just for this chapter to be completed! I wrote Chapter 4 during this time and completed it in about 3-4 days! Ok, granted Goku usually isn't THIS nice, but I feel that put in this situation he would react the same way or close enough like he is now. Also, I have to admit this, but this and the other chapters so far are a bit boring. Trust me, this is just only for a little background and an establishment for the plot. IT WILL GET MORE EXCITING! But I must warn you as if you haven't figured it out, this is an EXTREMLY LONG story. It may turn into a novel, I don't know. All that I know is that I will complete this story! I hate Fanfic that is unfinished. I am deturmined to finish this Fanfic. Another thing, I refuse to publish this until I have fully finished it. Reasons: for one if I publish it now, then it will be all screwed up because I go back and look at the chapters and realize that they need something more put in, or some things taken out. Another, is that I might now get around to writing this story and people are impacient as hell! So I'd rather not be pressured. Hopefully this story will turn out as I had originally planned. I try to get Ideas during my daily life and jot it down in my little computer and upload it later to my main computer. So hopefully I will have this Fanfic done before summer. I should. Adu! Onward to the next chapter!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

**Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:**

**A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover**

**(AKA: HASMSS)**

** **

**Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no money off of this story or future stories that may come up.**

**E-mail me at: TheWhiteTyger@aol.com**

**And now I present to you…**

Chapter Four: The Journey Begins

Goku and DJ are now back in DJ's house. Goku is sitting on the couch stressed out. This is far more than what Frieza, or any other enemy has thrown at Goku. The fact that he could be just a figment of someone's imagination. Goku is having a hard time coping with the new information. His training, his friends, his family, and especially his purpose, nothing more than just a illusion for entertainment. 

"But if I am nothing more that just a character from a TV show, then how am I here and talking to you?" Goku started.

"I'm not really sure." DJ said. But Goku was not totally convinced. He knew better because he was actually there sitting down in front of DJ and talking to him. He has to be more than an illusion. 

"I have to be more than just imaginary. I refuse to accept that I am anything less." Goku said angrily.

"Ok, ok so you are real obviously. So what do we do now? You can't stay here, this reality is FAR more harsh than yours." DJ said. 

"Oh yeah? How so? Do you have any demented aliens trying to take over your planet?" Goku asked. 

"Well, no but we do have politicians. Seriously though. If you do stay here, Your skills will be worthless because there is no need of fighting here," DJ replied.

"Ok so I don't stay here. I just need to find how I got here in the first place." Goku said with determination. DJ gave him yet another hard glare. "Geez, are your muscles all that you have? We have no way of finding out how you got here in the first place!" DJ said. 

"Oh" was all that Goku was able to say.

"We can start by tracing back to where you landed when you got here." DJ told him. 

Goku thought for a second. "Well I did see the ocean when I first arrived." 

"Ok that's a start," DJ said, "Is there anything else?" 

Goku thought some more. "Well, there is something else I remember. I do recall hearing a big splash as I began to come ashore and fly toward this place." 

(Ok another time out. If you know geography or you live in Charlotte you are probably thinking to yourself, if he was at the ocean then why is he now in Charlotte. Well, this will probably be the only rule bender that I use. In other words, I brought him to DJ's city so that they could meet up. I know that he could stop at a closer city and get results there as well, but I wanted DJ to live in charlotte and I wanted to use the ocean so that it would not be as conspicuous to have a ship land there instead of actual land because someone could surely find it. Ok back to the story) 

"A big splash? What could that be?" asked DJ 

"Good question, maybe a piece of Namek that fell through with me. And one other thing, I did feel a strong presence before I arrived here on Earth. It was as strong as me, but it wasn't Frieza. It was a completely different Ki that I felt. Almost like a saiyan's Ki." Goku said.

"Now that is interesting info. I wonder if you not the only one here. In that case we need to start a search to find this new entity. We should begin at the ocean about where you first entered this reality. Do you remember the where abouts of where you first got here?" DJ asked.

"I think I can retrace my path, but one problem." said Goku. 

"What's that?" asked DJ. 

"I can't fly anymore. My powers have diminished as I demonstrated out there when I tried to Ki blast that target you gave me." Goku said.

"Oh the Coke bottle? I remember that you were having a hard time controlling your powers. Wonder why?" DJ wondered

"I don't know, but how do we get to the ocean from here? It was about 200 KM that I traveled." Goku said.

"200 KM? Oh you are using the metric system of distance. That's interesting." said DJ 

"Why is it so interesting?" asked Goku. 

"Because we here use the American standard system. Like Miles instead of Kilometers." DJ said. 

Goku asked, "So how do we get there?" 

"I guess we drive there." DJ said. 

"In what?" 

"In my car" 

"Man, That will take forever! That's a ground vehicle." Goku said. 

"It's not as bad as you think it to be. Well, we better get going then. I'll grab my CDs. We need some music to listen to while we go down there." DJ said. 

"I'd rather speak with you about how much you know about me." Goku requested. 

"Ok, but I still want to get them just in case." DJ said. 

"So let's go already!" Both Goku and DJ went out and hopped into DJ's car and took off toward the beach. They are on the interstate when Goku breaks the silence. 

"What all do you know about me DJ?" he asked. 

"Well, for one thing, I don't know much about your future if that is what you are trying to ask me, and even if I did I couldn't tell you because then you would know the future and that will alter your reality and then our shows about you would be all messed up." DJ said.

"I see, I think." Goku said. 

"But I do know this, since you said you just came from the destroyed Namek while battling Frieza, I know about as much about you as you do." DJ replied. 

"You have watched me THAT long?" Goku asked surprised. 

"Well, no I cheated and read most of the stuff about you and what I saw was mostly considered what we call here in America the 'Dragon Ball Z' episodes. The rest I left in mystery because the last Japanese Anime show I watched, I learned in a messed up way." DJ replied. 

"What do you mean messed up?" Goku asked. 

"Well, the TV network was in the middle part of the series when I started to watch and get into it." DJ said

"Umm.. I wouldn't know about this A…nime right?" Goku asked. 

"Right, and it is best anyway that you don't gain too much more knowledge than you already have, because if you do, it will alter your reality severely." DJ said with concern.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that it already IS altered!" said Goku. 

"True that." said DJ. 

"In that case, can you tell me about Gohan? Is he in our future?" asked Goku 

"Our?" DJ asked 

"Yeah, my planet Earth in my reality." Goku said. 

"Well… I do know this, and since you are already know more than you need to I'll tell you what I have heard, but do not repeat this. In the distant future,a warrior goes back to sometime in your future and helps you and Gohan battle a new enemy. The warriors name is Trunks and the enemy is named King Cold." DJ sighs and continues, "Frieza's father." Goku got really worried then. 

"The father of Frieza?" 

"Yes, and you were all supposed to die by his or #17 or #18's hands. From what I have heard, #17 and #18 are human replicas made from androids created to destroy you and Gohan, however Trunks come from the future and saves you. This is all that I know. Gohan should live on if Trunks' mission works. I was never told if the mission was ENTIRELY successful or not." said DJ. 

"Is there any possible way to know for sure." Goku asked concerned about his son. 

"There isn't any time. We must get you back to your reality." DJ said kind of harshly. Goku sat back, now filled with worries. 

"I'm sorry I told you that, but I felt you needed to know. Please don't worry about King Cold." DJ reassured him. 

"How can I rest? Some one that is stronger than Frieza? That Frieza was a handful alone. I can't imagine anyone stronger." 

"Well, be prepared because there are more enemies you will face stronger than King Cold. But the universal rule will always prevail. Good will always triumph over evil. Remember that always!" DJ said with great confidence. Goku sat back and relaxed a bit with that statement made. Then it struck DJ. 

"I know why your powers aren't fully working! It's because you are in my reality, where powers like that do not exsist!" 

"But then how could I put out that little bit of Ki to destroy that… what do you call it… Coke bottle?" Goku asked. 

"Probably because of the reality hole that you made when you arrived. It may have altered the rules of this reality a little. Enough for you to use your powers." DJ said. 

"You mean you don't have powers like that here?" Goku asked. 

"Nope, we rely on our selves to get the things we need done." DJ replied. 

Goku suddenly yawns and said "Man, I'm tired." 

DJ pointed to the seat and said, "Just push that lever on the side of your chair and it will lean back so you can sleep." 

"Thanks, I just need to rest for a little bit." 

"Ok I'll wake you when we get there." DJ said. Goku leaned back and fell asleep. DJ watched Goku sleep and thought to himself, "Is this for real? I have sitting next to me, what could possibly be the greatest fighter in all of Anime, and he is here in my reality? For what and why? How did he get here? What is going to happen to me as a result of him being here?" So many questions like that filled DJ's head as he drove toward the ocean. 

2:47 A.M. after 4 hours of driving, they arrive at Myrtle beach. DJ shakes Goku to wake him. "Wake up, dude. We are here. Does this look like the place that you left?" DJ asked. 

Goku rubbed his eyes, yawned and sat up. "Yeah this looks like the place. Man, I feel a lot stronger." Goku says. 

DJ pulls up to a public beach entrance and parks at a secluded area. He and Goku get out and DJ inhales the ocean air deeply. "Man, I love the beach. So about how far out did you arrive?" 

"Far out that way." Goku said and took off flying. (Ok I bet you are asking yourself, how'd he get his powers back. Well since he was far away from the reality hole he couldn't use his powers. Remember the Coke bottle incident? But now he is much closer, so he has most of his powers back.) 

"HEY GOKU! WHAT ABOUT ME!" DJ yelled at Goku. Goku stopped in mid-air and turned back and picked up DJ under his left arm. 

"A little anxious to get back are we?" DJ said. 

"Yeah, I've been away for a while and I want a vacation." Goku said with slight humor in his voice. 

"What is that up ahead?" DJ asked. Both Goku and DJ saw something in the water with what seemed to be emergency lights activated. (How the hell else could they see it in deep water in the middle of the night?) The lights were moving in a pattern to indicate that it was not originally from the ocean. "It's a ship! At least it's something to help get me back." Goku said. 

"How are we going to get it out?" DJ asked. 

"Leave it to me!" Goku said, put DJ in his right hand and threw him up into the air. 

"Whhaaaaaaaaaa….." DJ shrieked as he flew toward the heavens. Goku dove in to the ocean, got underneath it and pushed it up to the surface. With a giant splash like a water geyser, the ship and Goku appeared. After the water settled back down into the ocean, a scream was heard. Goku flew quickly to the beach and sets the ship down, then flew back with the same speed and caught DJ. DJ obviously horrified by what happened, remained stiff as a board. Goku laughed and flew toward the ship. He propped DJ against the ship and walked around it to find an entrance. After finding the entrance and opening it, he picked up DJ and carried him inside. 

Goku went to the bridge and set DJ down on the floor and, guided by the moonlight coming from the glass-type ceiling, went over to the control panel. 

"Thank goodness there was no damage from the planet exploding." Goku said. DJ recovered from the shock of being tossed up into the air and entered into the bridge part of the ship. He found and smacked Goku on the back of the head. 

"Next time, warn me BEFORE you throw me up into the air like that, ya jerk!" DJ shouted. Goku turned around with a harsh look on his face, but then saw DJ and how red he was and started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time." Goku said with a smile. DJ calmed down and regained his composer. 

"Alright, now lets get to it. How do we start this thing?" Goku asked. 

"I'll try to work it. I know a bunch about computers. I'll get this thing off the ground and working in no time. You go and try to get the scanners to work. We need to find this 'hole in reality' and to do that, we need the scanners to search for it." DJ said. 

"How do I get them to work?" Goku asked. 

"I guess you start by reading the manual here." DJ said as he tossed a book to Goku marked 'Instructions for scanners'. Goku looked at it and started to play with the console. DJ pushed a couple of buttons, and started to punch at the terminal that he was working on. Lights started to flicker after he hit it a couple of times. The florescent-like lights inside the ship came on. DJ flicked his hair in a preppy type way. 

"Man I am good!" he said. Goku also got the scanner to work. He started to scan for the reality hole. 

"We got an even bigger problem here. According to these readings, the hole is causing an imbalance in time and space here in your reality. I need to get out of here and fast or else!" Goku said. 

"Cheap cliché!" DJ said. 

"What was that?" Goku asked. 

"Nothing but we better make tracks." DJ said. 

"What do you mean WE? I'm going back to my reality. You might not be able to come back!" Goku said. 

"You need my help to teach you how to use this thing! And besides I'd love to come into your reality and see what it truly IS like!" DJ responded 

"Fine. No use arguing with you. So let's go already!" Goku said. DJ turned around and started typing a command into the terminal attached to the ship. The ship began to shake, as it lifted off the ground. 

"We have lift off!" DJ said with a smile. 

"I think I've located the hole in reality that I came through." Goku said typing on the console that controlled the scanner while holding a book up to his face. 

"Yeah that is it. 450 kilometers to the North-West and 1000 kilometers directly above us." Goku proceeded.

"I'll head that way right now. Can you make it to where the main display will make it appear so I can better steer toward it Goku?" DJ asked. 

"Man, I'm no engineer. I don't know how to do that. I'm lucky enough that I could find it so easily." replied Goku glancing away from the book.

"Fine, I'll do it." DJ said as he set the ship for hover and walked over to the console and took the book from Goku's hand. He typed on the computer and got it to display the exact location of the hole. He walked back over to the console that he was originally at and started to steer toward the now visible hole. 

DJ asked Goku without turning away from the terminal, "What all happened when you fell in the first time?" 

Goku replied, "Well, I was too preoccupied with what was going on around me that I really didn't do anything special to get here. The only thing is that I sensed another strong presence that was near me. But that's all." 

DJ shrugged and continued into the hole. The ship was surrounded by the same background that it was before. Star Wars Hyperspace complete with stretched out stars. It felt to DJ like he was being stretched and smashed at the same time. He could barley breathe. But Goku on the other hand seemed like it didn't bother him. Goku looked at DJ and saw that he was slumped over in his chair. He ran over to where DJ lie and tried to help him up. It just made DJ hurt worse and DJ cried out in pain, 

"Make it STOP! Please!" Goku let him go and suddenly realized that they were heading nowhere. So he got the manual out and thumbed through it. A light was blinking wildly on the console. Goku pressed it and the screen activated a camera outside of the ship. It had crosshairs like it was looking for something. Then the crosshairs blinked red and the Ship began going toward the hole that the crosshairs were focusing on. They went through the hole and found that they were floating in normal space with asteroids floating around them banging into the ship repeatedly. 

DJ got back to normal and sat up and began to look around to see where he was. He saw the windows where nothing but space could be seen. 'BOINK!' DJ hit his head on the ceiling of the ship because of the lack of gravity in space. Goku, using his flying technique to keep himself attached to the floor, looked up and started laughing at DJ. But his laughter quickly diminished as he got a good glimpse of DJ's face as well as the rest of him. What he saw was now a half-human, half-android face on DJ not to mention the white hair with the purple outlines. (Think about Arnold on 'Terminator 2: Judgement Day' when he had half of his face gone. That's what DJ looks like except on the other side of his face. Corny Cliché, but necessary for it has a purpose in the telling of this story.) Goku just stared at DJ while DJ was waving his arms like he was trying to swim in water. 

"Don't just stand there! Help me out Goku!" DJ barked. 

Goku was hesitant at first, then floated up to where DJ was and started looking at DJ even closer at him, moving from one side of his face to the other side. 

"What? What is it Goku?" DJ asked as he saw how concerned Goku was about his face. Goku took hold of DJ and lowered him to the console where DJ was previously at. He found a glass-like display and showed DJ himself. DJ grabbed a hold of the console, not to fly off again and looked at a reflection of himself with the half-android face that replaced his own. 

"Wha… What is this?" DJ asked as he put a hand up to his face touching his android side. But instead of a human hand, a iron-like skeleton hand was there. DJ caught a glimpse of the hand out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at it. He jerked back when he saw it instead of his hand being there. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" DJ said as he looked at his hand. Goku took a couple of steps back in shock. As DJ was looking at his hand, a video image began playing replacing his vision. 

It was a scientist dressed in a lab coat in a black background and he began to speak, "Ahh, so your memory has been reactivated and now you are fully functional again, White Tyger." The scientist said. 

DJ asked, "Who… are you? Who is White Tyger?" 

The scientist replied, "I am Dr. Seto, a cyborg engineer from the race of the Tsoofur-jin. I created you to help us battle against the Sayia-jin, the race that were taking over our planet. We made you into the perfect weapon against the sayians. But before we were able to fully activate you, the Saiyans grew into the huge beasts that they become when the moon is full, and destroyed our race. I launched you in a space pod and sent you away before they could get to you, praying that you would someday be activated and avenge our deaths and rebuild our planet the way it was meant to be." 

DJ responded, "Dr. Seto, your planet was totally destroyed by the evil Frieza that had enslaved the Saiyans long after your deaths. There is no way I could follow up on your mission." 

Dr. Seto sighed and replied, "I could have figured as much, therefore you must rebuild the planet and allow our people to prosper once again." 

"But sir, how do I populate a planet with a race that has been extinct for years?" asked DJ. 

"I had not anticipated our total destruction. At least avenge our deaths. Along with being a cyborg, you are a Saiyan. I designed you to protect us." The scientist said. 

"What is this 'White Tyger' you speak of?" DJ asked. 

"You are he. You are known as 'The White Tyger'. You are half-saiyan, half-android. A cyborg in lamens terms. You were created as a General for the purpose which I have previously stated, to destroy all the Saiyans so that they would not wipe out our race completely. But we took too long to finish creating you and you were damaged as you left the planet. You must now hunt down and destroy the rest of the Saiyans." The scientist replied. 

"Sir, they and their king have too almost been wiped out. The only ones that remain are the son of one of King Vegita's soldiers, Goku; Goku's son and half-human, Gohan; and King Vegita's son also named Vegita." DJ retaliated.

The scientist grew heavy hearted as the name Vegita was mentioned. "You must destroy them all as they will soon destroy you and all other races as well." he said. 

"You don't understand, they are no longer a threat to me or any race, as two that are left have changed their ways." DJ responded. 

"Besides, I'm not from this reality. I have come back with Son Goku to help mend a reality hole that was created as a result of a planet called Namek being destroyed. I can not help you in your mission." DJ added. 

The scientist lowered his head. "They have gotten to the saiyan part of your mind and lured you into thinking these things. The android half will be activated completely soon and it will act in place of your consciousness. You will complete your mission in seeing the saiyans completely destroyed." he said. 

"Look, I don't have time to argue all day with you. I have a reality to fix." DJ said. 

With that statement, the image of the scientist disappeared from DJ's view. Before completely dissolving, the image of the scientist gave one last remark. "If the Saiyans become the huge beasts they do upon a full moon, use the body armor by calling out 'White Tyger Body armor'."

DJ could now see Goku as he was looking at him with a look of confusion. 

"What was that all about?" asked the concerned saiyan. "I heard you talking, and then talk in someone else's voice." 

"Some how when we got out of that hole, I became a cyborg as a part of your reality the same way you lost your powers in my reality." DJ said. Goku was lost and the expression on his face clearly showed that. DJ tried to explain again. 

"When you were back in my reality, you couldn't use your powers hardly at all right?" DJ asked. The Saiyan nodded in agreeance.

DJ continued, "Since we are back in your reality, you got all of your powers back once again, and now I have changed as a result of being here in your reality. Thus I am now a part of your reality as a cyborg created by the Tsooferians. But that doesn't matter, right now we need to get to your earth as fast as possible and get the dragon balls and wish for all the reality holes to be plugged up once again so that things can return to normal." he said. 

"You sure thought of that fast enough, however there is a problem. It will take a while, if you say you have watched me you will remember how long it took just for me to get here?" Goku said. "Oh crap" DJ said. "Well we had better get started then." DJ said. He sat down at the console and typed in some coordinates into the computer and they were on their way. 

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:  
A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover  
(HASMSS)  
  
Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are   
copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon).   
I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no money off of   
this story or future stories that may come up.  
  
E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
And now I present to you…  
  
Chapter 5: A new Senshi? Goku, what are you thinking?!?  
  
  
The six inner senshi were sitting down at two tables, three to a table. Hotaru   
had left and joined up with the other outer senshi. They had ordered pizza, and   
Usagi was hogging most of the pizza to herself as usual. Goku was nowhere to be   
found.  
  
"Where is Gohan?" asked Usagi, munching on a slice of pizza.  
  
"I think he is still ordering food." Minako replied.  
  
"I'll have a Number 2, super size please!" Goku told the lady behind the   
register. "Oh, and an apple pie, please." Goku was at a fast food chain that has   
the famous arch 'M' for its logo. He paid the lady with some yen Rei let him   
borrow. Goku walked over to the table where all the other girls were sitting and   
sat down in an empty chair conveniently left open beside Makoto. Everyone looked   
at him as he began to chow down his food.  
  
"What is it?" Goku said with his mouth full of food. Everyone just sweatdropped   
at the question.  
  
"Where DO you store all that food, Gohan?" chuckled Minako to Goku. Goku just   
shrugged as he took another bite out of his hamburger. Makoto was sipping her   
drink while watching Goku stuff his face. Goku saw Makoto out of the corner of   
his eye.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked Makoto. Makoto just blushed.   
  
"N...nothing. Sorry." she responded. Usagi got an idea of why Makoto was   
watching the sayian so much. She stood up in a sort of leader stance.   
  
"We should pair off into groups and check out the mall" she said, winking at the   
other scouts. They got the idea. (Don't you hate it when girls form a conspiracy   
against guys like that?)  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Mamoru said as he approached the girls and the   
sayian, stuffing his face with food.   
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said and ran over to him and threw her arms around Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-usa said and ran to her future father and gave his legs a big   
hug. Mamoru broke away from Usagi and picked up Chibi-usa, hugging her.  
  
"Hi Mamoru! I thought you were at work?" Rei said.   
  
"I got off a little early and thought I'd come down here to see if you guys were   
here." Mamoru said. He heard loud eating and turned to Goku, chowing down on   
what was left of his hamburger, french fries and his apple pie.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mamo-chan this is my friend." Chibi-usa said, hoping down from her   
dad's arms. Goku wiped off his hands with a napkin and stood up to meet the   
future king of earth.  
  
"The name is Gohan. Nice to meet you, Mamo-chan." Goku said as he was shaking   
Mamoru's hand. "Er... it's Mamoru actually." Mamoru replied while the girls   
started chuckling at Goku. Goku got a little embarrassed. Suddenly, both Mamoru   
and Goku got a weird feeling about each other.   
  
(Who is this guy? I feel something different about him. He must be of great   
importance.) Goku thought. At the same time, Mamoru seemed preoccupied with Goku   
as well.   
  
"Are you two just going to stand there all day and shake hands?" Usagi rudely   
interrupted both of their thought patterns. Both woke up out of their dazes and   
parted hands. Mamoru's hand was throbbing with pain since Goku accidentally   
squeezed a little too hard while in his daze and Mamoru was paying dearly for   
it, especially when Usagi decided to grab it and try to pull him away from Goku   
to go with her.  
  
"I will go with Mamo-chan, everyone else can split off." Usagi suggested while   
hanging on to Mamoru but was stopped with Chibi-Usa clinging onto Mamoru's   
waist.  
  
"Who said that he is going with just you? I wanna take Mamoru with me to look   
around also." Chibi-Usa said while glaring at Usagi with a go-to-hell look.  
Usagi just glared right back at the small pink haired girl and were locked into   
a staring contest.  
  
By this time, the rest of the girls had finished eating and joined with Goku and   
the bickering mother and daughter. Goku couldn't help but to stare at the two   
and chuckle to himself. He thought outloud, "They not only look the same, but   
act the same as well. They have to be related somehow." Usagi and Chibi-Usa   
stopped their argument and stared at Goku blankly, then sweatdropped and put   
their hands behind their heads.  
  
"Uhhh… she is just my distant cousin, that's all." Chibi-Usa began.  
  
"Yeah, real distant." Usagi managed to say under her breath to Chibi-Usa with   
out Goku noticing. Chibi-usa glared at Usagi again.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asked harshly.  
  
Goku just sighed. "Do they always fight like this?" he asked rhetorically.  
Makota came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about those two, lets me and you pair up and look around, ok?"   
Makoto wrapped her arms around Goku's left arm and was walking him away with the   
other senshi looking at her with not-so-good looks. Each one thinking to   
herself, "Why does Makoto always have to have the cute guys?". Even Ami was   
wondering the same thing, but not so directly.  
  
Eventually, the rest of the group paired off and was wondering around the mall   
again. Minako and Rei were off in a jewelry shop admiring the engagement rings   
and diamond earrings. Makoto and Goku were off looking at the same sports store.   
Goku was paying special attention to the sword-type weapon (if you could call it   
that. Think of it like the wooden sword that Tatawaki Kuno uses in "Ranma ½")   
while Makoto was admiring Goku. Ami and a reluctant Chibi-Usa were off in a book   
store, reading materials on 'Amnesia' to try to find a cure for Goku's   
condition. Usagi and Mamoru were just walking around the mall popping in and out   
of random stores, just being together.  
  
Suddenly, (You knew it was bound to happen, right?) some random people were   
yelling and screaming. All of the senshi departed from their respective stores   
and met up near where the screaming could be heard. A creature was on a rampage   
in the middle of the mall. (Now, why do monsters have to always be on a rampage?   
Is it because of the tradition of the Senshi's world or is it because their   
would be no real story if there wasn't some half-crazed monster on the loose.)   
The creature looked like a giant praying mantis standing on its hind legs,   
terrorizing people at random.  
  
Makoto looked at Goku while the other senshi had already disappeared out of   
sight. "We have got to get out of here, I'll meet up with you outside of the   
mall," she said trying to get Goku away to safety. (Goku? Away to safety? Does   
she know who she is talking to?) Goku looked concerned. "I'll handle him," he   
said with bravery in his voice, glaring at the monster. Makoto blinked at him   
while the creature literally ripped out the elevator out of it's glass chute and   
threw it at the water fountain in the middle of the mall hallway.  
  
"Did you see that? That thing will tear you apart! Get out of here right now   
before you get hurt!" Makoto said with concern and harshness in her voice. Goku   
was all the more stubborn. "I have to defend these people or else it will hurt   
someone severely!" Goku said with determination. Before Makoto could usher in a   
word otherwise, she was interrupted by a female in a sailor fuku (outfit)   
yelling, "Hold it right there!"  
  
Both Goku and Makoto looked up to see Sailor Moon and the others staring down at   
the creature from the second floor. Makoto snapping her fingers and thinking to   
herself, "I have got to get Gohan out of here so I can go and help them."  
  
The creature stopped his rampage and looked up at the 5 senshi (including   
Chibi-Usa minus Sailor Jupiter) and responded in a raspy voice, "Who are you?"  
  
"A mall is a place for people to come together and purchase items and spend time   
with one another. I will not allow you to destroy it in such a violent way.  
For love and justice, I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In   
the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she said while performing the   
traditional hand and arm movements.  
  
Goku blinked at the senshi and Sailor Moon and started to laugh. "Those are the   
soldiers that protect us?" Makoto started to get real irritated, as did Sailor   
Moon when she heard Goku bust out laughing. Sailor Moon's attention to Goku was   
quickly turned to the monster who now launched himself at her. He was about to   
collide with her, when he was stopped in mid-air with a familiar rose stabbed   
into its chest. The creature fell down with a hard thud beside of Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Moon looked up to see a well dressed man in a tuxedo. Both her and Sailor   
Chibi-Moon (Chibi-Usa) simultaneously said, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" (Sama is a   
suffix used by the Japanese to show high respect to someone)  
  
"Sailor Moon, finish it now." Tuxedo Kamen said. Sailor Moon nodded and reached   
behind her back and pulled a wand out of nothingness. The creature gained enough   
strength back, picked the rose out of it's chest and kicked the wand out of   
Sailor Moon's hand. (Great, I was hoping that this fight would be short.) Sailor   
Mars thought to herself as she began charging her attack.  
  
"Fire…….Soul!" Sailor Mars said while launching her attack at the now standing   
monster. The attack was quick and accurate, but failed miserably for the monster   
had nothing but smoke left on his body after the attack. Not even a scratch.  
  
"My turn…" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" she fired a single beam of yellow light out of her index finger   
and hit the monster directly in the chest, but causing minor damage. This just   
irritated the mantis worse causing it to stretch to its full height and holding   
its claws up in a striking pose about to attack. (Here comes the traditional   
interruption of the enemies attack)  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the mantis, incapacitating it for a second.   
The owner of the lightning appeared and joined the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey sorry I am late, but I had to ditch Gohan" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"No time for apologies we have to get rid of this thing before it does any more   
damage!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he jumped down and joined the group from his high   
perch.  
  
  
All the while, Goku was off at a store. "No, a bit TOO small." "TOO revealing!"   
he said searching through what seemed to be endless piles of clothing.  
  
"Ahh… I think I have found a perfect costume. Now I can go help defeat that   
monster!"  
  
  
"Venus, Love me chain!" shouted Sailor Venus as she whirled a chain attack at   
the mantis and managed to temporarily immobilize it, causing a sufficient amount   
of damage to the creature. The creature surprisingly fell backward towards the   
edge and breaking the rails, it fell off into the fountain and landed directly   
on top of the elevator it threw on previously.  
  
All the senshi hopped down to the lower level of the mall. By now, all the   
people had cleared out of the mall, and the mall was empty minus the senshi, and   
the really pissed off mantis. The mantis started to get up, but was forced back   
down complements of another "Sparkling Wide Pressure" from Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Sailor Moon, try it again." Sailor Jupiter said. But before Sailor Moon could   
even reach for her scepter, the mantis summoned enough energy and bolted for   
Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was totally stunned, and was about to be hit but was   
stopped by a mysterious figure. The figure outlined what looked to be a senshi,   
but was too muscular and way too big in body size to be. It hit the mantis with   
a sharp right hook to it's face and forced the mantis to landed directly in the   
fountain water. The figure quickly jumped down and grabbed the mantis,   
preventing movement from the mantis.  
  
Sailor Mercury, who was analyzing the whole fight and was also stunned by the   
mysterious figure, finally announced, "Water is what hurts it! That's why it   
tried to plug up the fountain." Sailor Mars jumped in, "Then fire, Sailor   
Mercury. Or I mean, water!" Sailor Mars blushed after she realized the pun she   
accidentally used. Sailor Mercury wasted no time, put up her mini-computer, and   
gathered her strength.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion" Sailor Mercury shouted and launched said attack to the   
creature. The figure removed itself when the attack had almost hit it's   
destination. Upon impact, the water attack had the desired effect and damn near   
incinerated the creature like fire to a tree, but the creature was still active.  
  
The shadowy figure shouted, "Try again, Ms. Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon wasted no time in getting her scepter ready for attack. She began   
gathering her strength.  
  
"Moon spiral heart attack!"  
  
The attack was quick and accurate. The mantis got up in time to see a huge pink   
heart come near it and completely run it over. The last thing that you heard   
from the mantis was the word, "Lovely!" and it disintegrated into nothingness.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped up and down and ran over to where Sailor Mercury stood. "You   
were great, Sailor Mercury! Way to go!" she said. But Sailor Mercury was hardly   
in the mood to cheer. She was too fascinated by the shadowy figure as were the   
rest of the senshi, and a certain tuxedo dressed hero.  
  
Sailor Moon saw how concerned Sailor Mercury was, and stopped jumping and turned   
around and looked. The shadowed figure began walking out of the shadows. What   
began to look like golden boots of a woman stepped out, but the legs were a bit   
too big for a mere woman. The legs were attached to a mini-skirt just like the   
senshi were wearing except gold outlined the skirt. It was attached to a one   
piece fuku and had a big golden bow on the front. The figures arms were   
extremely large in size and muscle. The shadows slowly revealed the upper part   
of the neck, which seemed to be very muscular. The shadows continued to reveal   
the head of the person. It was a male, with very wild black hair sticking out   
everywhere like a porcupine.  
  
The senshi group, including that tuxedo dressed hero was in no less of absolute   
shock. Sailor Chibi-Moon was the first to approach the cross-dressed sayian. She   
looked up and looked into Goku's warm eyes.  
  
"Gohan-san! What are you doing wearing that outfit like that?" she said, and   
quickly wanted to take that back, for then Goku recognized Chibi-Usa in her   
sailor fuku.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Goku said surprisingly. "YOU are a sailor senshi?"  
  
Chibi-Usa began to blush. Tuxedo Kamen decided to make his exit, so that Goku   
wouldn't find out about him. Sailor Chibi-Moon could not stop gawking at Goku in   
his new outfit.  
  
"Why in the world are you dressed like this?" the pink haired senshi asked.  
  
"I felt the need to help, and since the sailor senshi are the guardians here, I   
decided to pose as one and assist in the disposal of that creature. I never ment   
for you to find out." Goku stuttered out.  
  
Sailor Moon finally came grips with reality and walked over to the sayian in the   
fuku and stated, "You could have been hurt, if that mantis wasn't already   
injured by our attacks. You aren't one of us." She said laying a hand on Goku's   
left shoulder. "I know what you must be felling like, but you don't want the   
life style we have, Gohan. We do what we do because we have to. You can get hurt   
if you are not careful." Sailor Moon finished with sympathy in her voice.  
  
Goku began to recognize Sailor Moon as Usagi and the rest of the senshi as well.   
He ignored her comments. "I feel I have a duty to this planet as well, Sailor   
Moon. I know that I can be of great assistance. I won't stop until this planet   
is rid of these things, for good."  
  
"That may be sooner than you think," said a voice from the fake plants nearby.   
Out popped a white cat head with a crescent moon on it's forehead. Goku jerked   
at the sight of the cat, but was calm even when it began to speak. Artimus (said   
cat with crescent moon) began slowly as he tried to ignore the cross dressed   
sayian.  
  
"You aren't part of this team, and therefore have no real powers to defeat   
monsters like the rest of the senshi here do. You can't interfere with what we   
do or else you will get severely hurt," the cat said with seriousness in his   
voice. The little speech fell upon deaf ears as Goku was all the more determined   
to assist the senshi.  
  
"I may not have special powers like you all," he began as he looked up at the   
group, "but I will help again." When he finished that, he began to walk away   
from the scene, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder again. He whirled   
around to see Sailor Mars standing there with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Listen here, just because you think you can dress up as one of us doesn't mean   
you can defend the earth like we do," she said with a degree of anger.  
  
Goku winced because he hadn't seen Rei like this before. Rei wasn't dissuading   
him from becoming a true hero, rather she was making sure that the rest of the   
senshi would start trusting him and later on he becomes their enemy. She still   
had a bad feeling about him and she wasn't about to have him going around   
dressed like that either!  
  
Goku became really stern-faced and he began walking away. Everyone was staring   
at Sailor Mars with anger in their eyes, minus Sailor Mercury.  
  
Goku had his head lowered. He was trying to figure out why he was so determined   
to help the senshi out like that. Even if he thought he didn't have any types of   
powers, he still felt that he could make a difference. He found a dressing room   
(which wasn't hard to do considering that the mall had become vacant from the   
monster attack) and began to change back into his black T-shirt and khakis   
pants. He quickly finished and walked out of the store and out of the mall. The   
police quickly arrived to the scene, but Goku was far enough away from the mall   
not to be considered to be a part of the incidents inside the mall.   
  
  
The other senshi had already departed from the mall. They were walking in a   
group down the street with no particular destination in mind. Ami was the first   
to break the silence.  
  
"He hit that thing with his bare fist and sent it hurling into the fountain,"   
she started. "Even without figuring out it's weakness, he could have probably   
taken that monster out by himself. Remember the innocent where he caught Usagi   
before she hit the floor falling from the stairs? He has some kind of super   
human abilities," spoke the young genius.  
  
"So why did you run him off like that, Rei?" asked a very annoyed Makoto.  
  
"If you remember what Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna said then you will   
understand." Rei fired back. "He may be a new enemy, and if he is I am certainly   
not going to allow us to trust him and then he turn on us," the   
priestess-in-training finished in a huff.  
  
"He seems to be too innocent to be our foe," Minako spoke up for Goku's behalf.  
  
Rei turned around and glared at Minako. "I'm sorry if I'm trying to help protect   
us from a potential evil," she said. Rei was now quite angry with the group   
giving her the third degree. This seemed to always happen when she was trying to   
do something for the best interest of the senshi.  
  
Minako's skin crawled with Rei's glares. "Ok, ok but all I am saying is that if   
he was a new foe, then why is he helping us? And what about where we found him?   
No enemy will be that dumb to allow itself to have amnesia and then help us   
out." Minako stood there thinking about that statement that she just made.  
  
"Exactly my point! Which is why I'm going to keep on my guard with this Gohan   
guy." Rei stated. She turned back around and began walking while everyone else   
was stopped in their tracks. They all watched Rei as she continued walking down   
the street, then suddenly ran after her to catch up with her.  
  
  
Goku had arrived at the Tsukino's house. He knocked on the door and Shingo   
(Sammy = Serena's little brother in "Sailor Moon" American dub) answered.  
  
"Excuse me, is your mom here?" Goku asked the young boy.  
  
"Gohan! Nice to see you again, come in!" Ms. Tsukino said as she motioned for   
him to enter the house. Shingo went back to his video games.  
  
Goku began to take off his shoes as Ms. Tsukino asked, "Where is Usagi?"  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "She wanted to stay at the mall for a little while longer. I   
got tired and wanted to head over to where I am staying at, but I left before I   
could ask where I was staying." He half way lied because he wasn't about to tell   
her that her daughter was a Sailor Senshi and that they just took out a monster   
at the mall.  
  
"Oh, where are you staying at, Gohan?" Ms. Tsukino asked.  
  
"I was supposed to stay at Usagi's boyfriend's house for the time." Goku   
replied.  
  
Ms. Tsukino's face lighten up with that comment. "Oh that nice young boy they   
call Mamoru? He lives at the apartment complex farther into the city. Here, I'll   
give you directions there," she stopped. "May I ask why you are staying there?"  
  
Goku got a little hesitant. "Well, I'm from out of town," he began not actually   
knowing where he lived, "…and I'm staying with Mamoru for a while."  
  
"That's nice. Here you go." She handed him a piece of paper with the directions   
to get to the complex written on it.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" Goku bowed, got his shoes on and was out the door before she   
could ask any more questions. He hated being drilled with questions like that.   
He only hoped that Mamoru was at his apartment. He began running fast to   
hopefully get there before the sun set. He suddenly noticed that he was running   
at a incredibly fast pace. It didn't seem to bother him much, that is until   
someone yelled.  
  
"What is that?"   
  
"Some kind of monster!" someone else shouted.  
  
Goku looked at the person as he flew by and decided to slow it down as he   
rounded a curve. Timing could NOT be anymore against Goku, for when he rounded   
the corner he saw Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna standing around a red   
motorcycle. Goku gulped as Michiru called out to Goku and waved for him to join   
them. He reluctantly walked up to them slowly.  
  
"Are you sure that it's wise to do this?" Michiru questioned Setsuna. The   
green-black haired woman nodded in affirmation.   
  
"We should talk with him and see if he really has amnesia. Then we can determine   
if he is a threat or not." Setsuna replied. If Setsuna, the guardian of time did   
not know about a subject, then it must be an issue of importance.  
  
Goku had joined the group of females. This was Hotaru's first encounter with the   
saiyan. The young girl looked him up and down. Goku seemed to be quite strong   
even with out these abilities that the inner senshi claimed he had. Haruka was   
the first to break the silence when she extended her hand to Goku as he   
approached them.  
  
"I apologize to you for acting the way I did earlier in the mall." Haruka said   
with a light face showing her sincerity in the matter. Goku smiled and shook her   
hand. It was nice to finally be able to talk reasonably instead of with harsh   
feelings. This made Goku feel a lot more calm.  
  
Michiru and Setsuna were both a bit surprised and at ease with Haruka's sudden   
kindness towards Goku. So was Goku as he breathed a sigh of relief and shook her   
hand with gratitude.  
  
"I don't think we were formally introduced. My name is Gohan," he said with a   
weary smile. Haruka smiled to let him know he didn't have to worry.  
  
"Ten'ou Haruka. Pleased to meet you, Gohan." The sandy-blonde haired woman   
raised an eyebrow. "Do you not have a family name?" she asked. Goku got a little   
confused. Family name? Did he have a family? If he did, who were they? He   
couldn't let them know that he doesn't remember. But what could he say? He had   
to think fast. Suddenly something came to mind.  
  
"Sayia-jin Gohan is my name." {They will not accept that. What kind of a name is   
Sayia-jin anyways?} he thought to himself.  
  
Haruka blinked. Sayia-jin? That was no ordinary Japanese name. Something was   
wrong here. But to avoid running him off, she would have to accept it.  
So she nodded.  
  
"Sayia-jin Gohan, I like that. This is Kai'ou Michiru," she said, holding her   
hand out to the lovely aqua-turquoise haired female.  
  
{I can't believe that she bought that!} Goku thought with an air of calm as he   
shook Michiru's hand. Michiru bowed slightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Gohan-san." Michiru said in her usual kind voice. Haruka held   
her hand out to the guardian of time next.  
  
"Mei'ou Setsuna. A Pleasure," the green-black haired woman anxiously said before   
Haruka could start to introduce her. Not to many things could intrigue her like   
this, and Goku was perhaps the first one that she knew the least about in a long   
time. She extended her hand out as well.  
  
Goku wasted no time in taking her hand and shaking it firmly as well. This was   
great. He didn't have to worry about starting another battle. They seemed to be   
friends. Battle? Now why was he worried about starting another battle? Is this a   
part of his life before he forgot everything?  
  
"Um.. Gohan-san, you can let go now." Setsuna said with a smile. Goku blinked   
out of his small daze. He blushed slightly. How long was he like that?  
  
"And this is our little Tomoe Hotaru." Haruka and Michiru said trying to push   
Hotaru from behind them. Hotaru had no reason to be scared, but for some reason,   
she was. Almost deeply horrified, and she didn't know why.  
  
"Come inside," Haruka said holding her hand out towards a small café type shop.   
" My treat. Do you like tea?" Goku looked at her with a little bit of surprise.   
Here was a female that was damn near ready to kill him and not think twice about   
it earlier. Now she was offering him some tea? What's going on? The others were   
also a bit surprised that Haruka was acting so nice all of the sudden. Surely   
that she felt the same thing about this stranger like they were. But why go so   
far to be extremely nice to him like she was?  
  
Haruka turned her head as she was leading Goku to the café and motioned with her   
head for them to follow. She also gave a wink like she knew what she was doing.   
The rest of the outer senshi just peered at her with blank expressions, then   
decided at once to follow them.  
  
Once inside, all five took a booth. Haruka and Michiru was on one side. Hotaru   
quickly got in the inside of the booth. Setsuna followed her, then Goku sat down   
beside Setsuna. This gave Setsuna a small blush, followed by a shiver. Was Goku   
this powerful?  
  
Everyone ordered their drinks. When it was Goku's turn, "Do you have any sports   
drinks?" The waitress looked at him funny enough to make him lower his head.  
  
"He'll have a glass of Chai." Haruka smiled at the waitress. The waitress   
shrugged and walked off. The outer senshi looked at Goku, who was now tapping   
his index fingers against each other. Michiru couldn't help but smile at the   
saiyan. Setsuna was looking at Goku out of the corner of her eye. He sure was a   
handsome one. Then she gave herself a mental shake. She couldn't be thinking   
about such things like this, especially about this one.  
  
Hotaru just held her hands in her lap and kept a sharp eye on the table, not   
once looking up. Haruka stared at Goku, not knowing it. No, she did not like   
him, but something intrigued her so much about him though. His mere presence   
indicated a powerful source of somekind, and they all knew it. All except poor   
Goku, who now looked up and wondered why everyone was looking at him so much. He   
caught Setsuna looking at him through the corner of her eyes a couple of times.   
Michiru was smiling at him, and Haruka was also staring at him. This made him   
feel very uncomfortable and he didn't like it.  
  
"Umm.. what's everyone staring at me for?" he said in a small voice. Everyone   
blinked, except for Hotaru, who just keep looking down. Then everyone looked   
away, trying not to make Goku feel so uncomfortable.  
  
"So, where do you come from?" Michiru finally asked after much hesitation.  
Goku nearly faulted outwardly. He was hoping that they wouldn't ask the 20   
question routine. What was he supposed to say about a question like that? He had   
forgotten everything, and his only trust in people turned out to be super heroes   
that didn't want much of anything to do with him it seems. As he was thinking   
about the Senshi, he thought about Chibi-Usa and if they knew she was…..  
  
"Gohan, are you ok?" Michiru asked after about a minute of silence. Goku tugged   
on his black shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. What was the question again?" he asked, hoping to buy a little   
time to think of an answer.  
  
"I asked 'Where do you come from?'" Michiru asked, hoping that he did have   
amnesia and that he couldn't answer her so that there would be no threat. But   
Goku was all the more determined not to prove them right, even though he didn't   
know they already knew.  
  
"I'm from out of town." He finally said. Michiru frowned inwardly. Why was he   
trying to act like he didn't. Has he recovered from it already? These questions   
filled Michiru's mind.  
  
"Where from?" Haruka asked, with a intrigued look on her face to Goku. Goku   
looked frantically around, and a miracle happened.  
  
"Shinjuku. I'm from there." Goku said after he had glanced at a picture of the   
city from an ad from outside. With that, he was assured victory he thought. But   
far from it.  
  
Haruka kept her head straight, but had her eyes planted on the aqua mirror that   
Michiru was holding in her lap. She saw that Goku was in a crater instead of   
said city. So she decided to query him about that.  
  
"That's a bit far away. How did you end up in a crater, all the way here?"   
Haruka drilled. Goku got really ansy now and he started to twitch nonchalantly.   
Goku wasn't good with questions, as many fighters aren't in the first place. At   
the same time Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru were all holding their breaths   
worrying about the question Haruka just asked.  
  
"How did you know I ended up in a crater?" he asked very slowly.  
  
Not wanting to tell him that she looked into Michiru's mirror to find out the   
truth, Haruka tried to quickly fix what she started.  
  
"How could you miss a huge crater near the beach?" she said glaring at him,   
which made Goku even more nervous. Michiru laid a hand on Haruka's shoulder to   
get her to calm down a little.  
  
"We aren't trying to give him a hard time, remember?" Michiru spoke softly.  
Haruka sat back and lightened up a little. The waitress came back and gave them   
all their drinks. Setsuna immediately began sipping her drink as well as Hotaru.   
Goku just stared at the green liquid like a kid in trouble with his parents.   
Haruka, with her head propped up on the tops of her hands, did not stop looking   
at the sayian. Michiru just held her hands in her lap, wishing Haruka would   
settle down a little.  
  
"But you still didn't answer my question. How did you know I was found in a   
crater?" As soon as those words came out, Goku immediately wanted to take it   
back. Haruka glanced at Goku and grinned.  
  
"So you WERE found in a crater. Why did you act like you did not know what I was   
asking?" Haruka was finally getting somewhere, or so she thought.  
  
Goku got stiff real fast. Now it was his turn to ask questions and he wasn't   
about to let Haruka win this one.  
  
"I asked you how did you know that I ended up in a crater?" Goku asked once more   
glaring at Haruka, which surprisingly made Haruka uncomfortable, but she did not   
show signs of it.  
  
"We heard it from Usagi and her friends." Michiru fibbed with good intentions.   
Hotaru shuffled her feet.  
  
"Why did you nearly attack me in the mall over Chibi-Usa?" Goku now more   
confident about asking HIS questions.  
  
"It's our sworn duty to protect Chibi-Usa and her family at all costs." Setsuna   
now stepped into the conversation. However, Goku wasn't 100% convinced even with   
the dark-green haired woman's response.  
  
"So why did you back down then when I started to get offensive?" Goku said and   
sipped his Chai tea. Haruka's left eye twitched. This wasn't going the way the   
sandy blonde girl wanted it to. He was asking the questions now and she was   
stuck answering them. Goku grinned inwardly.  
  
"Because we were not going to start a commotion in a mall, especially in a kids   
toy store," said a miffed Haruka. Michiru put a small hand on Haruka's knee to   
remind her to keep her cool. Goku stood up in haste and slammed his hands down   
on the table.  
  
"Are you implying that I am trying to start something?" Goku said with a raised   
tone. Setsuna placed a hand on Goku's left arm and set him down. She cleared her   
throat before speaking.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere and fast. We are here to resolve our worries about   
you and why you are truly here for." the guardian of time spoke calmly.  
Goku got a really confused look on his face as he was put in his seat.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.  
  
"You are here for a reason, and we are here to find out why." Setsuna said.  
  
Goku set back. This would be a long day after all…  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Author's notes: Right now I am tearing my hair out trying to find time to write   
this story. I have Chapter 6 on it's way. If you are confused about Goku being   
in one place and then suddenly in another in another chapter, read on is all I   
can say. There is sufficient reason why this is happening.  
  
P.S. if you click on the blue text, there should be a video to show the powers   
of the corresponding person and what it does for those who have not seen what   
they do, or have and want to keep those clips.  
  
Onward to chapter 6…… 


	6. Chapter 6

Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 6: Another Goku? Another Reality? Another Character Form?Humans   
and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:  
A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover  
(HASMSS)  
  
Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" "Hino-Usa" and "Okibino   
Futeki" are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko   
(Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no   
money off of this story or future stories that may come up.  
  
E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
And now I present to you…  
  
Chapter Six: Another Goku? Another Reality? Another Character Form?  
  
"It seems you ripped your clothes." Goku said.   
  
DJ looked at his half-bare self. "Uhhh…" he began to blush, "…are there any   
clothes around here?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know. This isn't my space ship." Goku said.   
  
"Ok ok, look over in there for something for me to wear please." DJ asked   
pointing to a locker area while hunched over, trying to cover himself. "We need   
to get the Dragon Balls from Earth." He began, "Even though it is one wish and   
it takes an entire year for them to rejuvenate, this is all we can do for the   
time being." DJ said while Goku began looking in the lockers. "The voice that I   
was talking in was the so-called scientist that created me, errr… my character   
that I am portraying." he added. Goku found an old, but still in good condition   
Saiyan uniform. Goku tossed it to DJ.   
  
"So you think that coming here to my world made you into…this?" Goku said while   
looking at DJ turned half-saiyan, half-cyborg. Goku thought of something   
suddenly.  
  
"He said that you were a Saiyan, right?" Goku asked while DJ began changing into   
the uniform.   
  
"Yeah that's …right." DJ's voice trailed off as he saw Goku approach him.   
  
"Then that means you have a tail and can transform when you look at the moon.   
Right?" Goku said. DJ turned around and saw a brown Saiyan tail hanging out of   
him. He quickly put the top part of the uniform.   
  
"W…wait a sec Goku, you're not thinking of doing what I think you are?" he   
asked. Goku didn't hesitate to try to grab DJ's tail.   
  
"Owww… #&$%! That hurt you jerk!" DJ shouted and thrusted his left hand forward,   
shooting a ball of ki at Goku. Goku was hit, but wasn't phased much. However, he   
was startled enough to let go of DJ's tail.   
  
"How did I do that?" DJ said while looking at his hand in disbelief.   
  
"Well, you ARE part Saiyan. You must have powers and abilities like all Saiyans.   
Now give me that tail!" Goku demanded. DJ wrapped his tail around his waist and   
thrusted his hand forward again. "HA!" he said and hit Goku enough to get him to   
step back a bit.   
  
"You are fast with that attack, DJ." Goku said, wiping off his mouth from the   
trickle of blood.   
  
"Listen to me for a second Goku, I might need this tail later on." DJ said.   
  
"What for? All it's purpose is for destruction. If I remove it now I can prevent   
something terrible from happening." Goku said and disappeared in front of DJ.   
Next thing they knew, Goku was behind DJ in another attempt to try to grab his   
tail. Before Goku could snatch the tail, DJ had caught Goku's hand and was   
holding on to it with his cyborg arm.   
  
DJ looked at his arm in amazement. "Hey! This arm makes me as fast as you, Goku.   
Oh hell yes! I'm going to have fun with all these abilities!" DJ said.  
  
Goku didn't pay attention, because he was trying to free him own arm from the   
arm that held him with such an iron grasp. Increasing their speed, Goku and DJ   
began to fight hard over the tail. Out of nowhere, DJ donkey-kicked Goku in the   
face and knocked him to the other side of the ship.   
  
"Just let me keep it. We might need it. Besides, I like having a tail." DJ   
insisted.   
  
"Fine then. Besides, Piccolo destroyed the Earth's moon. You can't transform."   
Goku said.   
  
"Goku, I'm almost as fast as you are. Do you realize the potential I have now? I   
can take over the world!" DJ said with stars in his eyes.   
  
"Oh no you don't. You may be fast, but I am far more stronger than you will ever   
be." Goku said with confidence as he sat down in a chair and kicked his legs up   
on to the nearby computer.   
  
"Oh, uhh.." DJ said absentmindedly. "Can you teach me how to fly?" DJ asked.   
  
"Not if you want to take over the Earth, no." Goku said.   
  
"I was just kidding. Besides, I should not be here for long anyway." DJ said.   
  
"Then why do you want to learn to fly?" Goku asked. DJ just stood there.   
  
"Well… I have always wanted to fly on my own. " he said. Goku got up from his   
chair and stood in front of him.   
  
"First off before I do anything…" Goku said and raised his hand up and put it on   
DJ's head and began to read his past. (See DBZ, the episode of, "Goku, Super   
Saiyan?")   
  
Goku saw everything that DJ knew. From all of the American episodes of Dragon   
Ball Z, to other anime shows, american cartoons, etc., etc. However, a security   
device was triggered inside of DJ's new form and was now reading Goku's past as   
well. They both learned what the other knew. After a while, Goku moved his hand   
away from DJ's head and was breathing hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" DJ asked Goku. Goku looked up at DJ.  
  
"N…nothing. Hey, have you seen what you look like now?" Goku said trying to   
change the subject.  
  
"No, why? What do I look like?" DJ asked a little scared. "Am I hideous?"  
  
Goku chuckled and took him over to a window of the ship that was as tall as DJ   
now was. DJ looked at the reflection of the ship's lighting off of the window   
and saw himself for the first time since he arrived in the 'Dragon Ball'   
reality. DJ put his hand on the mirror image of himself in the window. He just   
could not accept that he had changed into something different.  
  
"So, where are we heading anyway, Goku?" he asked.   
  
"Don't know, you are the technical guru (Guru=Know-it-all person) here, you   
should know." Goku said.   
  
"Didn't you say something about getting the Dragon Balls from Earth?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's what we need to do in order to restore the imbalance of our two   
realities." DJ said. Then DJ got a worried look on his face.  
  
"Uhh.. Goku, do you know everything about me?" DJ asked.   
  
"Most of what you were currently thinking, including most everything about   
another Anime called 'Sailor Moon' that you happen to like a lot." Goku said. DJ   
began scratching his head.   
  
"Uhh.. well, yeah that's my favorite show right now." DJ said a little   
embarrassed.   
  
"So, my show 'Dragon Ball' is not your favorite then?" Goku asked.   
  
"No, I'd have to say that 'Sailor Moon' is my favorite show." DJ said, and   
sighed. Goku just chuckled, then fell over out of his chair laughing. DJ   
sweatdropped and had a blank expression on his face.   
  
"What's so funny?" DJ asked. Goku, who was on the floor on his right side,   
continued to laugh clinching his stomach with both arms. DJ got real irritated   
and he picked up Goku by his GI's neck piece and held him up with his cyborg   
arm, shaking him. Goku still laughing hard, tried to answer.   
  
"Th..that (snicker) is a (snicker) girl's show!" with that, Goku busted out   
laughing again. DJ got a mean look on his face, then grabbed and threw the   
Saiyan down on to the ship's floor.   
  
"I don't have time for you to laugh and make fun of me, Goku. I get enough of   
that from others around me." DJ said. Goku sat up, still snickering, apologized   
to DJ.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I have never heard of a 17 year old who likes a   
girl's cartoon show." Goku said jokingly, trying to be friendly to DJ. DJ's   
pupils turned a bit red with that remark.   
  
"It's not, I repeat, NOT a simple cartoon show, Goku." DJ said and he turned   
around and sat down in a chair and began typing on a terminal. Goku now   
recovered, put his hand on DJ's left shoulder and came around to DJ from the   
right.   
  
"I think that it is good that you watch a show that teaches you how to be a   
better girl than a boy." Goku chuckled. DJ got real irritated, but ignored the   
remark.   
  
He thought to himself, "Here I am, in all of the Anime I get stuck in, and I   
have to be in one that makes fun of me as well. Only problem is that I can't do   
much about it, because he could easily kick my tail." DJ turned around and   
looked at his tail. "Figuratively speaking, of course." he thought.   
  
Goku straightened up, "I may need to teach you how to fly after all." He said in   
a more serious tone of voice. DJ turned around and blinked at Goku.   
  
"Why are you changing your mind now, Goku?" he asked.   
  
"So you can fly away from the people that make fun of you and 'Sailor Moon'."   
Goku said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"That tears it! I'm sick of all you people making fun of what I do!" DJ said and   
began running toward Goku with more-than-normal human speed. Goku stanced and   
began dodging all the punches that DJ started to throw at him.   
  
"More powerful or not, I'm not going to put up with your down-talk about me   
anymore!" DJ shouted and started to punch faster. Goku just stood there, dodging   
all of DJ's moves, letting a few hit him. After about 10 minuets. A tired DJ was   
standing there, panting.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Goku asked DJ. "Yeah (pant) I (pant) think (pant) so   
(paaannnt)." DJ said and he fell down on the ground.   
  
"Looks like even though you are this 'White Tyger' character you still have your   
human traits. You weren't much on health on your Earth, were you?" Goku said in   
a normal tone of voice. DJ could only pant out a "no" and fell asleep.   
  
Silence. The Void. Nothingness. This is what DJ saw in front of him.  
  
"Where am I?" DJ spoke softly. His voice echoed throughout the darkness. Then   
suddenly, a soft light surrounded him. An sphere-like object appeared in front   
of him. It was the Earth. The light was from the sun behind the earth, rising to   
meet a new day. But DJ was on the wrong side. He was hovering over Japan. DJ   
gazed in amazement at the splendor and beauty of the night sky turning to dawn   
over the horizon. DJ looked harder at Japan which seemed to be glistening. What   
was Japan was now frozen in ice. HE looked around and the entire planet was   
frozen in ice. A woman appeared in front of him. She was beautiful and fair, a   
long silky dress, and blonde hair. But her hair was done up in a strange   
fashion, such that DJ has seen but only in one place before. She had her hair   
balled up in two balls on top of her head, one on each side. A pony tail was   
hanging off each ball, flowing freely in the wind that was surprisingly blowing   
in space.  
  
She had her eyes closed, but standing up. She open her eyes and looked into DJ's   
eyes as she floated closer to him. She held up her hands to her chest, and a   
strange light was being emitted from her hands. The light blinded DJ and he woke   
up in a heavy sweat, gasping for air.  
  
The next thing DJ knew, he was in a bunk in a dark room. The only light was   
coming from the bridge. DJ got out of his bunk and went to the bridge. Goku was   
typing on a console, with an instruction book in front of him, quietly munching   
on a doughnut-like pastry.   
  
"So you finally woke up, eh?" Goku said with out looking from his book and took   
another bite.   
  
"Yeah, what happened?" DJ asked. "You fell asleep when you tried to attack me   
with all of that anger stored up inside of you that built up over the years."   
Goku said, still reading the book, and now kicked back in his chair. DJ began to   
chuckle, then bust out laughing. Goku looked at him strangely.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Goku asked. DJ dropped to his knees, overwhelmed   
with laughter. Goku just stared at him harder. DJ finally caught his breath and   
wiped a tear away from his eye.  
  
"It's just for a second, you sounded like a girl when you spoke." DJ confessed   
and got to his feet. Goku couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked. DJ heard his voice again and began to   
crack up once more. Goku got a bit angry.  
  
"What is your problem?" Goku said again. DJ just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"It's your voice. Yours is a girls voice! The strongest man in the universe, has   
a girl's voice!" DJ said and began to roll on the floor of the ship. Goku was   
real agitated now.  
  
"I do not have a girl's voice!" He tried to defend himself. But his attempt   
failed.  
  
After a while of laughing, DJ finally got up and regained his composer. Then he   
thought to himself.  
  
"Goku has a girl's voice. That's odd. I must see the original Japanese version   
of Dragon Ball Z when I get back. I wonder if it IS a girl's voice." DJ said   
outloud.   
  
"Maybe it is, but I think my voice is just fine." Goku fired back.  
  
DJ looked over to the front of the bridge and saw clusters of stars moving   
toward the ship.   
  
"When did we get a window?" DJ asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I figured out most of the ships controls, and made it come up. Pretty cool,   
huh?" Goku said and finally turned around to DJ and stared at him. DJ saw Goku   
staring at him and turn to look at Goku.   
  
"What? What is it?" DJ asked. Goku stood up and walked over to DJ.   
  
"Your face is all flesh." Goku said and reached over to where the cyborg-half   
was, but was now skin covered.   
  
"What happened, DJ?" Goku asked. DJ just shrugged.   
  
"Are we almost at your earth?" DJ asked. Goku turned around and typed on the   
console.   
  
"Yes we are about 150,000 Km from there." Goku said.   
  
"Good, now we can get the Dragon Balls and wish everything back to normal." DJ   
said. Goku stood up and looked at DJ with a surprised look.   
  
"I thought you wanted to stay here for a while. This has been an experience that   
you have always wanted to do. Why are you in such a rush to get back home?" Goku   
asked. DJ just stood there.   
  
"I don't want to leave, but something tells me that this isn't over by far, and   
that I may regret coming with you in the first place." DJ said with his eyes   
looking at the ship's floor. A light began to flash on the console.   
  
"We are in Earth's orbit, what now?" Goku asked.   
  
"Well, if you did read my mind, then you know that this isn't supposed to be   
happening. This isn't part of how your reality goes. So we can't interfere with   
anything at all! You can't go back to your friends and family, and I can't meet   
anyone there, either. So what we do is find Bulma's dragon radar, and look for   
the earth's dragon balls without anyone noticing. They should have rejuvenated   
from when they were last used to bring you back to earth the first time." DJ   
said. (See Episode #XX "…")   
  
DJ sat down and began to type on a console. "Hmmm? Now this is quite weird! The   
Nameks are on earth? When does this happen again?" DJ said standing up. "Or, it   
is still happening???" DJ said with a surprised look and sat back down again at   
the console. He scanned for the dragon balls. The console reported that instead   
of 7 dragon balls, there were now 14 dragon balls. 7 of which were gathered   
close to each other.   
  
"Ok, apparently they haven't wished the Nameks back to their new home. We locate   
the other 7 dragon balls, and since your friends have the Namek's dragon balls,   
I have to call the dragon at the exact same time that they do, so that the sky   
will not be unexpectingly dark from the earth dragon. One thing, they are going   
to wish you back to their earth, so you must not be here when I call upon the   
Eternal Dragon, understand? You just help me find the dragon balls."   
  
Goku nodded. "I'm with you. So what is it that you are going to wish for,   
exactly?" he asked. DJ stood there and thought for a brief moment.   
  
"Uhhh… hmmm… never used the dragon balls before." scratches head. "How should I   
word the wish?" DJ asked. Goku shrugged.   
  
"Just ask to restore both of our realities as they were before Namek exploded   
and created the 'holes'." Goku suggested. DJ looked at the floor.   
  
"This makes no sense, why is this all happening now?" DJ said outloud. Goku just   
looked at him.   
  
"What do you mean by 'happening now'?" Goku asked.   
  
"Why now? This…" DJ said as he turned to the left, "…all of this. Why is it   
happening now? Where I come from, your series already ended in Japan, and it's   
now ending in my country when your friends learn that you are still alive. But   
that apparently hasn't happened yet. They still have the Nameks with them on   
earth." DJ pondered. Goku understood what he meant.   
  
"Maybe the blast also sent me back in time a bit, or send us back in time when   
we went through the hole." Goku suggested.   
  
"No, there weren't any time-space fluctuations in the reality hole that we went   
through. That's near impossible." DJ said. "It doesn't matter right now, because   
we have to find the earth's dragon balls and wish our realities back to normal,"   
he added with a firm voice. "How long before we touch down, Goku?" he asked.   
  
"Approximately 3 minuets. I will set the ship down in the canyon near my house."   
Goku replied. DJ nodded in agreeance with the Saiyan, while thinking to himself.   
  
  
{Is this really happening to me? Am I really here with Goku, about to land on   
his planet? Am I really a half-Saiyan, half-cyborg?} he thought as he looked at   
his cyborg hand and clinched it up. {This is way too weird. Even for me! But at   
least, I'm state of the art!} He thought and started to laugh to himself. Goku   
turned to him.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked DJ.   
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing Goku. Just thinking to myself." DJ said.   
  
"Hey Goku, do you wonder what why you have your powers and are so strong?" he   
asked.   
  
"Well, Before I met you, I never really gave it that much thought. Guess I   
didn't need to at the time. Why do you ask, DJ or should I call you The White   
Tyger?" the Saiyan queried.  
  
"I dunno. I just… well… wonder why this is happening to me. What is the purpose   
for all of this? Call me whatever I guess. I'm not DJ anymore it seems, but I am   
used to being called that."  
  
"Ok, DJ." Goku said with a semi-blank look on his face. "But what…" Goku's words   
were suddenly cut short with a loud 'thump' from outside. They had landed on   
earth finally. Goku and DJ looked at each other. It was now time to do what they   
had to do and they had to do it quick, for the window showed the outside sky   
getting darker and lightning flashing across it, showing that the Namekian   
Shenlon (Eternal Dragon in North America) had been summoned. Goku and DJ quickly   
exited the ship. Goku took off, while DJ was flapping his arms frantically.  
  
Goku realized DJ was no where near him, so he quickly went back and saw DJ   
flapping his arms, trying to fly and falling after each try. Goku had a serious   
look on his face and swooped down to grab DJ and took off with him under his   
right arm.  
  
"I thought I said it is best for you to stay here, Goku." DJ barked. Goku   
smirked.  
  
"And just how do you propose you get the dragon radar with out the ability to   
fly, let alone find the dragon balls and summon the Earth's Shenlon?" Goku   
asked. DJ got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Shenlon?" DJ asked. Goku blinked then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, the big green thing that you were calling "Eternal Dragon" or something   
on the ship." Goku replied.  
  
DJ looked down at the earth moving below him. Goku was right about him. He   
needed to learn how to harness his "ki" if they were going to succeed in their   
mission. He also thought about what Goku was said, about this Shenlon. Then it   
clicked in his mind that it must be a Japanese translation of Eternal Dragon.  
  
On their way, they both looked up into the sky and saw the Namekian Shenlon   
looking down at a city. ( I will spare you the details of the dragon since you   
should already know what it looks like.) DJ stared at it with wide eyes and   
began to quiver. Goku looked down at DJ when he started to quiver and saw DJ's   
face blank with huge eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, DJ?" Goku asked with concern. DJ just shook his head in response.   
He could not believe his eyes. It seemed to him that the Eternal Dragon was as   
real as anything.   
  
"N…nothing" DJ said with shakiness in his voice.  
  
Goku finally landed beside a half-sphere like house and set DJ down. Goku   
lowered his ki, so that no one could sense that he was nearby. Gohan, Bulma,   
Vegeta and the rest of the gang were gathered around a little green Namekian,   
who was speaking in another language to the large dragon. There were other green   
men standing around in what looked like old style Gi, looking up at the dragon   
as well. Goku looked at Gohan and Chichi and sighed, wishing he could say hello   
to them.  
  
DJ could not believe what he was seeing. Standing in front of seven glowing   
dragon balls were Bulma, Gohan, and Dende along with the other Namekians and   
Bulma's father and step-mother. He blinked and began to look up, scared of what   
he might see. His suspicions were correct for he saw the dragon of namek looking   
down at the people below. DJ gasped for air and started to step back. As soon as   
he caught his breath, he almost screeched if it wasn't for Goku holding his   
mouth shut.  
  
"Shh...." Goku hissed under his breath to a startled DJ. DJ began to sweat,   
while squirming uneasily. His pulse nearly tripled to what it was a few moments   
ago. Goku chuckled lightly enough for only DJ to hear him. DJ finally calmed   
down and whispered to Goku, "What is so damn funny?"  
  
Goku chuckled again. "I have never seen a Saiyan so scared before. What is with   
you?" he asked.  
  
DJ whispered softly but harshly, "I can't help that I have never seen a real   
dragon before."  
  
Goku couldn't help but smile and sit back looking at DJ now calm, but still   
breathing heavily and now sitting down while leaning back on his hands.  
  
"Is this happening? Is this really happening? Am I really here in this Anime'?"   
DJ sputtered out after shorting his breaths. Goku just blinked at him.  
  
"You actually have never encountered anything like this before?" Goku asked. DJ   
looked up at him, slightly confused.  
  
"Never. I was raised in a world where things like this do not happen at all. Now   
all of the sudden, I'm thrown into the air like I was a rag doll, put on a ship,   
dragged to another reality, my body taken over by some scientist I have never   
even HEARD of from any DBZ episode, and now I see half of the cast of DBZ and a   
huge dragon. Of course I have never seen anything like this before." DJ almost   
blew their cover, if it wasn't for Goku's quick thinking and closed DJ's mouth.  
  
Goku also looked up at the same time he covered DJ's mouth and overheard one of   
the wishes being asked.  
  
Bulma shouted, "Please bring Goku and Krillin to the earth's check-in station."   
Dende complied and turned to the dragon and spoke the wish in his native   
Namekian tongue. The dragon's eye glowed red and soon replied, "The one called   
Krillin is at the Earth's check in station. But the one called Goku can not be   
brought to that place."  
  
When everyone heard that, they began to cheer and scream in happiness, then   
suddenly turned to sadness to hear about Goku unable to be brought to the   
earth's check in station. The dragon replied that Goku was still alive and that   
if he brought him to the earth's check in station, Goku would die. Goku, and a   
now curious and worried DJ, who joined Goku in watching what was taking place.  
  
Bulma then said to Dende, "Let's bring Krillin back to life!" and everyone cheer   
in agreement. Goku and DJ just watched, as if they were statues at what was   
about to take place. Goku, because he was going to be able to see his friend   
again, and DJ because he never saw anyone brought back to life. Dende spoke the   
wish, and as soon as he finished, Krillin was standing in front of everyone,   
alive and well. Much happiness soon followed, especially with Goku. It was DJ's   
turn to hold Goku's mouth closed at the sight of his friend's return.  
  
"Goku" DJ whispered, "You can't see him, not yet. We have to fix the problems in   
my reality first before you go back to them. Goku turned back to him and   
suddenly got a worried look on his face.  
  
"They are going to wish me back, but I'm already here. The dragon is gonna tell   
them that I am here already!" Goku whispered to DJ. DJ began to think as Dende   
made his wish. The dragons eyes grew red. Goku snapped his fingers and started   
to hover above the ground.   
  
"If I'm not touching the earth, then the dragon will think I'm not on earth and   
try to grant the wish." Goku said with a smirk.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! But it may work. Now how do we   
prevent the eternal dragon from granting the wish?" DJ asked quickly.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and got a stern face.  
  
"Shenlon is not calling for me. He is calling for another Goku." Goku said. Now   
DJ got really confused with that remark, and it showed all over his face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" DJ asked still trying to grasp what Goku   
said.  
  
"The dragon does not recognize me. It's as if he is searching for me, and   
overlooking me totally. Almost like I don't even exists." Goku said as he slowly   
opened his eyes and had a look of worry on his face. He landed on the ground and   
looked up at the dragon.  
  
DJ was at a loss for words. He walked up to the Saiyan and put a hand on his   
shoulder as the dragon began to speak once more.  
  
"Silence! It can't be done. The one called Goku refuses to return and says he   
will come back later." The Namek's Shenlon replied.  
  
Everyone's hope quickly died, as did Goku's thoughts. How could he be on earth,   
and somehow the Namek's dragon not even hint that he was there. He didn't even   
get in touch with the dragon to tell it that he will be back later. "What is   
going on?" he thought to himself. DJ knelt down beside Goku, who was now sitting   
down on the ground.   
  
"Look, let's find the earth dragon balls and wish this whole thing to be over   
before it started, ok?" DJ said trying to get Goku's mind off of the events that   
have transpired. Goku nodded and got up.  
  
"I agree. Let's go and wish for none of this to happen." Goku said in a low   
voice. A particular house caught Goku's eye. It was Bulma's dad's house.  
  
"We can get the dragon ball radar from Bulma's house." Goku said and quietly   
tip-toed off.  
  
Goku snuck into Bulma's dad's house and looked around to find the dragon ball   
radar. He looked in chests, closets, drawers, desks, and even the bathroom. No   
luck. DJ was quietly sneaking in behind Goku and almost scared Goku because he   
had to lower his ki to zero so he wouldn't be sensed. But he himself couldn't   
sense anyone, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when DJ accidentally snuck up   
behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Goku said quietly enough for only DJ to hear.  
  
"I'm trying to find the stupid dragon radar so we can get the dragon balls!" DJ   
fired back, in a low voice.  
  
"You didn't have to scare me like that, you know." Goku said.  
  
"Sorry. Geez.... So have you found it yet?" DJ asked.  
  
"No luck so far." replied Goku. They continued to search the house. DJ found it   
in a purse-like bag.  
  
"Here it is!" DJ shouted. Goku almost slapped DJ as he was reaching to cover   
DJ's mouth.  
  
"Quiet!" Goku said, "…or they will hear us." DJ looked a bit worried as he   
apologized. They heard a door open and shut. It was Bulma. She wasted no time   
and walked to her purse-like bag. She shuffled through it looking for the dragon   
radar, but couldn't find it.  
  
"I know I left it in here somewhere," she remarked as she shuffled through her   
bag some more. She finally gave up and walked out and re-joined the others. Goku   
was hovering above the room while holding DJ up with one hand against the   
ceiling. DJ was turning blue in the face from Goku holding him so tight against   
the ceiling. Goku turned his head and saw DJ, then dropped him. DJ landed with a   
thud. Goku slowly landed beside him.  
  
"We have to leave quickly, I raised my Ki enough for the others to sense me."   
Goku hastily said. DJ held up the dragon radar.  
  
"We got what we came here for, now let's go." DJ said as they ran out the back   
door. Goku nabbed DJ up in his arm and took off to the ship.  
  
They quickly landed and DJ activated the dragon radar.The first dragon ball   
appeared on the radar screen quickly.DJ stared at the device for a second, then   
quickly snapped out of his daze for he had not seen a dragon radar before. This   
was new and exciting for him.  
  
"Ok, here is the first dragon ball. It looks to be in some mountains. We will   
head there first." DJ commented.  
  
Goku shook his head. "No way I am carrying you anymore. You are going to learn   
to fly. You ARE a Saiyan, right?" he said. DJ thought to himself for a second   
before replying yes. Goku continued.  
  
"Concentrate your thoughts and focus on your surroundings. You are light as a   
feather." Goku told DJ.  
  
DJ closed his eyes and envisioned himself to be floating in thin-air. Suddenly   
he couldn't feel the ground below him. He opened his eyes and looked down. The   
ground was a few feet below him. DJ lost his concentration and fell quickly to   
the ground, landing with a soft thud.  
  
Goku was amazed on how quickly DJ caught on to floating. He continued to coax DJ   
into concentrating.  
  
"If we are going to do this, you need to fly and help me look for the dragon   
balls." Goku said. DJ nodded in reply. He once again closed his eyes and   
concentrated. He began to float, this time he opened his eyes and was still   
floating.  
  
"This is too cool!" DJ said with a grin and took off flying around the canyon,   
zig zagging around. The only sound you could hear in the walls of the canyon was   
DJ shouting, "Weeeeee!" Goku stared at him for a bit, then called to him.  
  
"Get back down here!" Goku shouted. It was enough for DJ to lose his   
concentration, and again he crashed, but more severe this time around. He landed   
on the ground like a plane that lost its wings in mid-flight, scraping his face.   
DJ got up and brushed himself off. Goku got a good look at his face before   
walking up to DJ. DJ's face was now half-human, half-cyborg again. Goku's upper   
lip curled in disgust.  
  
"You have to do something about that face of yours. It keeps getting the skin   
torn off." Goku replied slowly after recovering from a small shock. DJ got up   
slowly and shrugged.   
  
"I can't help what I am. Er, what I have become." DJ replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't go around with a half metal face like that." Goku said.  
  
DJ thought back to a movie he saw once, and then concentrated and focused real   
hard. He closed his eyes and envisioned a full flesh face on him. He opened his   
eyes to see a Goku. Goku just stood there staring at him with not a bit of   
emotion on his face.  
  
"I must have re-made my face, huh?" DJ said with confidence. Goku just nodded.  
  
"So let's go then? We have to do this quickly, before they call the Namekian   
Dragon again. We have 130 days to do it. I say we kill time and train as well   
while we look for the Dragon Balls. You can teach me how to manipulate my ki."   
DJ said. Goku just sighed and took off.  
  
With that, both Goku and DJ, in his new character form took off in search of the   
dragon balls. They quickly found the first dragon ball, but the second dragon   
ball took a bit longer to find. They used the ship for resting grounds. It took   
them longer to find the dragon balls because DJ could not fully control his   
flying abilities yet. 20 days had passed and they had 3 of the dragon balls. 45   
days had passed and they found the 4th one.   
  
Goku had been training hard with DJ and his new character form. DJ was an   
exceptional pupil. He learned fast what he already didn't know. Goku taught him   
everything he knew, from the Kamehameha to the Kaio-Ken attack. Though DJ could   
not master the art of Kaio-ken yet, he still had an easy time learning   
everything else. The two got real close and learned from one another. They   
continued to search for the dragon balls until each one was found on the 130th   
day.   
  
Goku and DJ gathered the dragon balls around each other in the canyon as the sky   
began to go black. The Namekian dragon was being summoned and it was time to   
summon the Earth's dragon as well.  
  
"Come on, let me do it! I wanna call the dragon!" DJ almost whined. Goku sighed   
and moved back from the dragon balls. DJ smiled and walked up to the dragon   
balls.  
  
"Dragon, I bid you arise and make my wish come true!" DJ shouted, extending his   
hands to the heavens. The dragon balls began to emit a glow and DJ looked at   
them and ran and hid behind Goku. Goku smirked.  
  
"We aren't chicken now, are we DJ?" he asked DJ, who was now cowering behind his   
back. A shaky no was heard from behind Goku as the dragon materialized and took   
form in front of the two warriors.  
  
"You have summoned me. Ask me any wish, and I shall grant it." The dragon spoke,   
DJ just kept behind Goku and trembled. Goku blinked.  
  
"What now DJ? How should I phrase the wish?" Goku asked DJ. DJ responded in a   
shaky voice, "Just wish for the reality holes to be patched up and for me to go   
home." DJ said.   
  
He took a deep breath and made his wish.  
  
"I wish for the holes in time and space to be sealed." Goku told the snake-like   
dragon. The dragons eyes glowed red and soon responded, "Your wish can not be   
granted because there are no holes to be mended as you describe." Goku   
sweatdropped and whirled around to a still cowering DJ.  
  
"You are going to have to do this, I don't know how to word the wish." Goku   
explained. DJ tapped his index finger together.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that." DJ said and began walking to the base of the   
dragon.  
  
"Uhh... hi, I'm DJ..." DJ started out.  
"Make your wish, and be quick about it." the dragon snarled. DJ gulped and   
sweated a bit.  
  
"O...K.... I wish for the reality holes to be repaired, please sir..." DJ   
sputtered out.  
  
The dragons eyes glowed red and finally responded after a while.  
  
"Your wish can not be granted." The dragon began, but DJ cut him off and   
complained.  
  
"Why not?" DJ started to ask.  
  
"Silence!" the dragon growled. "For three of these reasons. This wish is beyond   
my capabilities, an outsider is here in this reality, and the one called Goku is   
not in this reality any longer." DJ stared at the dragon for a second before   
turning around to look at Goku behind him.   
"What are you talking about? Goku is standing right behind me!" DJ stated.  
  
"The one called Goku is not in this reality. You must retrieve him from the   
other place and return to your plane of existence in order for the reality holes   
to be mended once again. I can only send you there, you must retrieve him   
yourself." the dragon spoke. DJ and Goku both looked at each other blankly. Both   
thought, "What else could happen?"  
  
"Very well, send us both along with our ship here to this other place that you   
say Goku is at." DJ sighed. The dragons eyes glowed red once more and the next   
thing DJ and Goku knew, they were whisked away by a wind and now standing in a   
park. It was dark, but by staring at the sky, they could tell that the sun was   
about to rise over the horizon. DJ looked at the big ship and saw the water of   
the lake, though the moon was not present.  
  
"Wherever we are, we shouldn't attract attention and this thing sticks out like   
a sore thumb. Let's get it into the water." DJ commented in a high pitched   
voice. Goku shook his head then looked up at DJ. It was too dark to see DJ   
fully, but Goku could tell that his hair had grown out longer. Something was not   
quite right and he started to say something, but was cut off.  
  
"While we are here, we need a place to stay and this ship is our only means of   
shelter. Let's find a mountainous area with lots of trees and set it there. That   
way no one can find it." DJ said still in a high pitched voice. Goku nodded his   
head in agreement. DJ walked over to the ship and procedded to pick it up, but   
it was too heavy all of the sudden. DJ tried and tried, but could not pick up   
the ship. Finaly, DJ took a few steps back and looked up at the ship, panting   
from lack of breath.  
  
"What's going on? Why can't I lift heavy objects anymore?" DJ said still in a   
high squeaky voice. "And come to think of it, what's going on with my voice?"  
  
The ship's door opened as DJ walked up to the ship's front. The lights from the   
inside of the ship allowed Goku to get a good look at DJ. What was a   
white-haired sayian, now stood a long red-headed girl standing about 5'7 with a   
purple outfit on with similar facial features, but now more soft looking. Goku   
was in total shock this time, mouth open with no words coming out. DJ turned to   
Goku, who was now quite smaller than he was before. His hair had turned blue and   
was much less muscular now.  
  
"What happened to you, Goku? You changed!" DJ stated. Goku's eyes got real wide.  
  
"I'm not the only one that changed!" Goku said with more anxiety than surprise   
in his voice.  
  
A gust of wind blew DJ's way and her legs and bottom half got cold real fast.   
She shivered and tried to lower her skirt. She quickly realized that she was   
tugging on a short skirt and looked around herself, not expecting to see what   
she saw. She shriked as she looked down a her now swolen chest.  
  
"I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Authors notes: The ship that Goku and DJ have is his own ship, however it was   
banged up a bit. It survived long enough to be put in the reality hole that the   
second Goku (The one with DJ) came through with. Also, I did not know if both   
dragons could be summoned at the same time, so I guessed. This fanfic is   
designed to revolve around the Japanese episodes of DBZ and Sailor Moon. While I   
have seen a few DBZ and SM episodes. in the original format, I feel that I still   
have some characteristics from the American version still imbedded in the   
characters. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Humans and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:**

**A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover**

**(HASMSS)**

**Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" "Hino-Usa" and "Okibino Futeki" are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no money off of this story or future stories that may come up.**

Pre chapter notes: With this chapter and future chapters, the story line of DJ and Goku and the second Goku and the Sailor Senshi will now be as one story line told in the same chapter.

**E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com******

**And now I present to you…**

Chapter 7: The origin of species.

"**I'M A FRIGGIN GIRL!"**** DJ yelled at the top of his… er… her lungs. Goku could not keep from staring at the bouncing-scared female that has appeared in front of him. This was way to weird for either of them, but DJ was feeling the effects more than Goku was at this point.**

DJ finally sat down on the ground and held her legs up to her chest and held them tight. She was scared and it showed badly. Goku walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he began.

"I don't know!" DJ said with eyes full of tears and a hint of trembling in her voice. Goku thought for a second, then realized.

"Maybe it is because you traveled here to another reality, your body has changed again." Goku tried to talk, but DJ was crying and rocking herself back and forth on the ground.

"This isn't supposed to happen. This is just a dream or something. No, a nightmare! I don't want to be a girl!" she cried and held herself tighter.

Goku, with the now smaller body and blue spiky hair, sat there staring at the ground. He wasn't himself, and DJ was DEFINITLY not his self either. Goku had been through a lot of messes, but none with such an impact on him as this. And he never had someone that didn't know the first thing about saving the world to work with him.

DJ finally calmed down and regained her composer. She wiped some tears away from her eyes and sobbed a bit again before turning to Goku and asking him, "Where are we going to put this ship?" she asked. Goku looked at her and smiled.

"At least you stopped crying. Well, lets go inside and see if we can't find out where we are. Ok?" Goku said. DJ nodded and got up with Goku and followed him into the ship. DJ was thinking the whole time as they stepped in to the ship, "Why couldn't I keep that cool Sayian body form for a bit longer?"

They got inside and DJ looked up at Goku, who was now the same height as DJ. He didn't think much about it, until they walked onto the bridge into the light. Then DJ looked at his white gloves he now had on. He almost shouted to Goku. Goku spun around and saw DJ as The White Tyger again.

"You are the Sayian again." Goku said blankly. DJ got a pure look of happiness on his face as he ran to a console to see if he had really changed. The light reflecting off of the console showed that DJ indeed had become The White Tyger again.

DJ couldn't help but to smile at the reflection. But why did he change again? Before he could even finish the question in his head, his vision began to be replaced again by a video. It was Dr. Seto again.

"Your body was changed in some form or state. This is what activated this message. I was instructed to interfere with your changing condition in the event that the Sayians tried to force you against us for any reason." The scientist began.

DJ interrupted him, "I changed into a female! I would think that would count as a body change!" he almost yelled. Dr. Seto cleaned stuck his fingers in his ears as DJ yelled at him.

"You don't have to yell in my ears. I may be dead, but I'm not deaf!" he unexpectingly replied. DJ sat back and shut up after he said that.

The Doctor continued, "Now how did you change into a female?" he asked.

DJ calmly spoke, "When we arrived at the planet earth, we needed to use what's known as dragon balls…" DJ began but was stopped by Dr. Seto's hand raised.

"I'll access your data banks and find out from them." He said. Before DJ could protest, DJ's mind got a bit slow to work, then it ran fine again.

"You actually traveled between universes? Especially without the aid of science?" the doctor asked. DJ nodded and shrugged.

"Like I said, so what's the big surprise?" DJ asked again.

"Without even putting in any effort, you have managed to do something our scientists have never been able to do before. Now there are two of this Sayian friend of yours?" he asked. DJ just nodded. The scientist looked very puzzled indeed at the things that were taking place.

DJ got a tad angry and began, "So you mean to tell me that I have changed into a Sayian as a result of being in your universe, and now I have changed into a female because I have traveled into another totally separate universe?"

"It seems that way," the scientist said stroking his long white beard. "So you are a separate being from my White Tyger cyborg known as DJ, eh?" the doctor remarked.

"Damn right I am. So how do we prevent ourselves from changing in this universe?" DJ asked harshly. The scientist narrowed his eyes.

"The Sayian scum is affected as well?" he asked.

"The 'Sayian' here is affected as well, you obnoxious jerk." DJ snapped back.

"This universe must have effects on you as well as your ahem friend. So I will give you this. We designed it in case such an occurrence should happen." the scientist said as a image of a W and a T crossed together appeared in DJ's vision.

"This necklace will shield you from the reality effects and allow you to remain in your current Sayian form. However, your will not be able to return to your human form until you get back to your universe."

"Fine and dandy with me, so long as I don't have to change into a girl again. I want one for Goku here as well. We need all the strength we can get to get our job done and get these universes back together." DJ said. Dr. Seto nodded.

"The White Tyger Armor will assist you in your creation of these necklaces. It will be able to make as many as you need provided you get enough titanium and H3O for the effects. The armor should be able to make two for now." Seto said.

DJ finally smiled. "Cool, so I can be a Sayian some more and learn how to throw ki blasts and stuff like Goku does. And I won't have to be a female now. One more thing, why are you helping us?"

But before he could reply, the image of the scientist faded and DJ's vision returned with a confused Goku staring at him. DJ just smirked.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"You with that blue hair you had before you walked into the ship again. You do not look right with blue hair." DJ chuckled. Goku smiled a bit.

"And I suppose you did not think you looked ridiculous as a female, huh? And a cute one at that. " Goku said as he winked. DJ turned beat red with that comment and tackled Goku.

"This is payback!" DJ said as he went flying with Goku to the other side of the ship. Goku kicked him upwards and stopped before he hit the wall. DJ remained hovering in the air and smiled.

"Ahh… to actually be able to fly." He said and forgot all his anger towards the pure hearted sayian. DJ landed on his feet after hovering for a few minutes.

"So we have to get rid of this ship so it won't stick out like a sore thumb." DJ began.

"Why did we change back to our regular forms when we got in this ship?" Goku pondered outloud. "I wonder if I can communicate with King Kai?" he wondered. DJ shrugged.

"Worth a try. Go for it! But make it quick, we have much preparing." DJ told Goku. Goku closed his eyes and tried to contact King Kai via a telepathic link. No response. He tried again. "King Kai, are you there?" Goku thoughts went out, but only to nothingness. He tried vainly once more.

"King Kai, Please answer me! I really need your advice!" Goku mentally shouted.

"Hey, quit with the yelling. I hear ya! But my name isn't King Kai!" a voice replied. Goku opened his eye immediately and tried to reply a quick as he could. It was DJ's turn to stand and stare at his friend. DJ saw Goku's reactions, but stayed silent as to not disturb him.

"Who is this that I am communicating to?" Goku sent out. A voice answered back.

"The name is Artimus. Who are you?" the voice replied. Goku was overwhelmed at the response. Who was this? And could he help find this second Goku? These and other questions filled Goku mind as he tried to quickly gather himself and try again.

"The name is Goku. Do you know of anyone that has the same name that I do?" Goku sent out. The voice replied once more.

"Nope, sorry. Hey wait a second, how are you able to talk to me?" the voice replied.

"Where are you?" Goku sent out. No reply. Goku asked again. Nothing. Goku yelled this time, "HELLO???"

"ZZZzzzz…" Was all he got back. Goku eyes opened and twitched. DJ walked up to Goku and out a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked. Goku started to sweat a bit.

"Some guy named Artimus replied. He said he didn't know of a Goku, but he fell back asleep before I could get anything more out of him." Goku said. DJ's eyes widened with this info. Artimus? Could that be the same Artimus that he knew from the Sailor Moon anime that he watched. DJ picked the sayian up off of the ground and stood him up.

"We better move fast. First light is upon us. We need to get some sleep. I know we are both tired. We will get up tonight and find out where we are. I have to get used to this time shift thing." DJ said.* Goku nodded in agreement and walked out of the ship with DJ, where they both changed once again to their 'other' selves. DJ shrieked, but calmed down quickly as she forgot what happened to herself for a brief moment.

"Now how do I call this body armor when we are the other characters?" DJ (now female form) asked. Goku shrugged.

"You are a lot of help!" a squeaky voice proceeded out of DJ's mouth. She rolled her eyes immediately. "I sound like I am constantly whining now with this voice!" she said. She stood there for a second before thinking of the call for the body armor.

She shrugged and shouted, "White Tyger Body Armor, Power up!" she shouted. Nothing happened for a brief moment, then suddenly as if on cue to be fashionably late, a cloud of mist began to form around her. Suddenly, she was covered from head to toe in a futuristic looking suit of armor. (Like something out of Gundam Wing, for those of you that do not have access to my web site and can't see the picture I have up currently.)

Inside, DJ could see Goku perfectly with the nightvision installed. DJ also could see many graphs and calculations on the screen being calculated and working in the background in all four corners of the line-of-sight of the armor. It was working on something that looked to be like the vision that DJ saw in the ship when Dr. Seto last talked to him. It was the pendant of the W and the T crossed together. The armor asked DJ in plain kanji if he wanted more than one made. DJ selected yes just by thinking it and the armor began working. In no time flat, it spat out two pendants into her right hand, also covered with a metallic arm that belonged to the armor. She handed Goku one necklace and he put it on, but nothing happened except stuck onto his chest automatically, like a leach but with out any pain.

"It doesn't work." Goku said.

DJ shrugged, but barely shown since all of the body armor wasn't completely capable of showing shrugs like that. "Just wait until it charges up I guess like the doctor said. It runs off of body heat. Just give it time." she said echoing out of the suit. Goku shrugged, then turned around and faced the ship.

"Where are we going to hide the giant Capsule Corp. eye-sore?" Goku said with a smirk.

DJ blinked inside the suit. It's not like Goku to make crude comments from out of the blue like that or so she thought she knew from the American episodes.

The pendant glowed on Goku indicating that it was beginning to work and charge itself. Goku looked up at the ship and walked over to the base and tried to pick it up. But it was too heavy. As he strained, his body temperature increased and gave more power to the pendant. The pendent activated and Goku grew in height and lost his blue hair as the traditional black hair came back, indicating he was his original self. Afterwards, he picked up the ship easily.

"There we go." Goku smiled. DJ gasped.

"So are you going to stay in that suit all day, or are you going to help me?" Goku asked. DJ blinked once more, then tried to fly over to him, but the suit didn't react. She tried again. Nothing. Once more, this time the suit read what was going on and fully activated and flew over so fast that DJ almost slammed into Goku holding the ship up. DJ stopped short of hitting Goku though, thank goodness.

"Watch out! You need to learn how to operate that thing as well as learn to fully manipulate your Ki." Goku said as he took off with the ship in hand into the sunrise with a not-so-nice looking face on. DJ cowardly followed him, still as a female, and still in the body armor. They quickly found a forest type area and landed in a clearing. Goku set the ship down and looked at DJ as she landed still in the suit.

"Why are you still in that thing?" Goku asked.

"I don't know how to turn it off." DJ whined from inside of it. Goku smirked a bit.

"You activated it, so deactivate it the same way." he commented. DJ thought for a brief moment, then tried Goku's solution.

"White Tyger, Body Armor. Power down!" DJ shouted from within the suit, and instantly as she finished her phrase, the suit disappeared and dropped DJ a few feet from the ground. She landed with a soft thud on her butt.

"Ouches!" she squeaked. Goku chuckled a bit.

"Please, put on your necklace. You don't look right as a female." Goku commented, then noticed that DJ didn't have the necklace anymore. DJ looked around and fumbled for it, but didn't find it anywhere. Then she snapped her fingers and reached behind her back and pulled it out. Goku blinked.

"Where did it come from?" he asked.

"Anime' law number 37, ' All anime females have an extra-dimensional storage space of variable volume somewhere on their person from which they can instantly retrieve any object at a moment's notice.'" DJ said with a smile as she put the necklace around her neck as it immediately attached to her neck base. She then looked down at her ahem swollen chest. She was not happy being a woman, by any means.

"I hope this thing doesn't take long to charge." she commented as it glowed a bit. 

"We better get some sleep if we are going to find this other Goku that is supposed to be here." Goku said as he walked into the ship and into a small room with 2 cots. DJ followed him inside now both their original forms before they arrived.

"Man that's a creepy feeling changing from male to female and back." he stuttered as he crawled into bed and fell asleep fast. Goku looked at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what could happen within the next couple of days. He knew in his heart that this was going to be another long adventure, but something still bothered him. Something was not quite right about what was going on. He shrugged and turned over and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ was in space again, floating above the earth once more as a sayian. He gazed at it as he saw the sun rise over it once more. It was a lovely sight. But then he remembered that the earth was covered in ice last time, so he instinctively looked close again. The earth, in fact, was frozen all around. He remembered seeing a shadowy figure approach him. The same thing happened again. DJ was determined not to wake up without some answers. So, using what he learned to fly to guide him, he moved closer toward the shadowy figure. The figure stopped dead in her tracks as DJ got closer. He could notice that the figure was a shape of a woman, with a long shimmering gown on, but her face was well hidden. He noticed that some long pieces of hair were to either side of her. She held up her hand, indicating that she wanted DJ to come no further. She spoke to him.

"Do not come any further." she pleaded. DJ stopped, and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Why is the earth covered in ice?" he asked her. She did not move, as if she didn't hear him. DJ got a bit peeved and he asked her again.

"Why is the earth covered in ice?" he asked again with more aggression. She moved back a little, as if she was scared of him. DJ saw that she was scared, so he backed off. He asked once more, in a more quite tone.

"I'm asking nicely, please tell me why the earth is covered in ice like this." DJ asked once more. The woman raised a hand and pointed to DJ and a sweet, lovely voice spoke to him.

"You caused this to happen. You put the world into a deep icy sleep." she said and raised a glowing gem, that was between both her hands, above her head. It glowed and began melting the ice on the earth. Everything in space lit up, but it lit up so fast, that DJ was unable to catch a glimpse of what she looked like.

He was taken back in awe as he saw the earth revive from its icy grave and began living again. But what was all this about him causing the earth to freeze like this. He turned to the woman and started to ask her what was happening, but she blinded him with the glowing gem and he woke up in a pool of sweat.

"Damn, so close!" he said outloud. "Goku, Goku! Wake up!" he said, still sitting up in bed. Goku began to stretch in his bunk below, then turned over and fell back asleep. DJ peered over the bunk that he was in and saw the sayian turned over, shirtless. He shook his head, then hopped down and proceeded to get his uniform on, minus the brown shoulder pads. He then walked out of the ship. It was afternoon time, wherever he was. He stretched and realized that he was still sayian. He felt his neck and found the pendant still attached to him like a leech. He smiled.

"At least I'm not female this time around. I'll go explore a little bit." he said, then his stomach growled. He was hungry, and he need to eat, fast. DJ got ready and took a mighty leap into the air, hovered for a second, then landed hard on his butt.

"Yeouch! That's smarts!" he said, rubbing his sore rear. He got up and tried again, this time succeeding in launching himself into the air. He saw a bustling city from his point of view. It looked to be like his home, with a few exceptions. The teenagers had uniforms on. This was very strange to him indeed. He also noticed a large tower resembling the Eiffel tower in France. He shook his head, telling himself that that couldn't be the same tower.

Suddenly, someone screamed when they saw DJ hovering above the trees. "It's a monster!" someone yelled.

"Someone call the police!" another person yelled.

"Someone call the Sailor Senshi!" yet another person yelled. DJ got the picture. It looked like it was uncommon for someone to fly in the air like he was, so he slowly landed and walked out of the forest clearing. Luckily, no one saw where he landed. But as soon as he walked out of the forest, he was nearly knocked down by a flood of terrified people trying to get away from the forest. DJ walked away like nothing had happened.

"I need to make sure that I don't fly around here. Aw, man. Now I have to walk wherever I go." DJ thought, disgruntled. he let out a sigh and began walking. Soon, he found himself near a lake with a small park around it. It was beautiful this time of day, and DJ made it a point to visit here for a while. It was nice to visit somewhere else that's not near where he lived. Especially another planet in another universe. He chuckled to himself as he realized that he wasn't from this universe, and no one could be the wiser.

As if on cue, someone noticed his brown sayian tail hanging out and started to stare at him. DJ got uncomfortable from the looks that he was getting, then he realized that he had his tail out, so he wrapped it around himself and walked off, blushing. He hightailed it out of the park.

"Doesn't look like I'm going to be able to go around, unnoticed." he thought to himself as he exited the park. Suddenly, a tall, long blonde haired girl ran into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." the blonde headed girl said before she looked up into DJ's eyes. DJ's adrenaline began to escalate. This girl was a fair sight indeed. She had on a sailor outfit, a blue short skirt, and a white cat following close behind. DJ was stunned by her beauty. The girl thought he didn't look to bad either.

"No problem. Honest mistake." DJ said, blushing slightly. He felt himself blush. "Can she see me blush like this?" he thought as he kept on looking at her.

"I haven't seen you around here, before." she commented. "What's your name?" she asked. DJ got a bit nervous about the question. He wanted to interact a little as possible with the people here, as to not disturb their universe. But what was he to do? She already noticed him and asking him questions. Maybe he should...

"Hello?" she said, waking DJ from his thoughts. DJ shook his head.

"S...sorry, the name is... DJ." he finally said. The girl smiled at him.

"So you can talk. That's good." she commented. DJ blushed again. She just giggled.

"So where are you from?" she interrogated. DJ got real nervous now. What could he tell her? Not the truth, that he is a traveler from another reality. She would laugh in his face. But he didn't know where he was. So he thought of a way to slide out of the question.

"First, where am I at?" he asked. The girl looked at him kind of funny.

"Juuban." she said.

"Where is that at?" he asked. She really looked at him awkward.

" Near Tokyo, Japan. On the planet earth. In the milky way galaxy..."

"Ok, I get the point." he said. Inwardly he was taken back. "Tokyo?? This is a surprise!" he thought.

"So where are you from?" she asked again. DJ was a bit more confident now that he knew where exactly he was.

"I'm from the United States" DJ said.

"Wow, that's a long way from here. How did you end up here, without knowing where you are?" she asked. DJ gasped and sweatdropped. He then noticed the sweatdrop out of the corner of his eye. "Wow, I sweatdrop like in an Anime'. So people can see sweatdrops in anime'!" DJ thought to himself.

"I er... got lost and took the wrong plane to where I was heading." he said. She smiled, then the cat made a noise like it was clearing it's throat. She looked at the cat, then her watch.

"Oh my God! I'm late! Nice to have met you!" she said as she started to run off with the cat following her close behind. DJ called back to her.

"H...hey! I didn't catch your name!" he shouted. She called back to him as she was running, "The name is Minako!" she said as she disappeared around a hill.

DJ was really surprised. Minako. "Why does that name sound so damn familiar?" he asked himself. He stood around for a bit longer, expecting her to maybe come back. But she didn't come back. He let out a sigh and turned and began to walk back to the ship. He had enough sight seeing for one day, besides he had a mission with a certain sayian to save the universes.

On the other side of Juuban, a certain girl with long blonde hair ran up to a temple with five other girls surrounding a bon-fire.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys." Minako said.

"You really are the queen of tardiness." Rei said.

"Yeah, but I met this really cute guy on the way..." Minako began before she was cut off.

"Hey where is Luna?" Artimus asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ was well on his way back to the ship, before he noticed the ship's door open. Goku was standing, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and a small smile.

"Out sightseeing?" Goku pondered. DJ lowered his head, then raised it back up again.

"It's not as if the earth will be destroyed if we don't get this second Goku out of this universe immediately." DJ protested.

"Hey, hey! I wasn't lecturing you. Why are you attacking me?" Goku asked.

"Oh, sorry Goku. I didn't mean to jump on you like that." DJ sympathetically said. "I need a vacation! You and me both, Goku. After we finish what we came here for." DJ finished.

"I don't think so!" a voice called out from it seemed like nowhere. Goku and DJ looked frantically around.

"A strong energy is nearby." Goku commented. DJ looked at him and his mouth dropped when he spotted the figure atop of the ship.

"Looks like you might just be right, Kakarot!" the figure said and made a giant leap and landed in front of the two Sayians.

"Vegeta?" DJ asked outloud, thinking that he is the only one that called Goku by his sayian name.

"Wrong again, old man!" the voice said. The light radiating from the top of the clearing quickly displayed a female with pink hair tied up like Chibi-Usa, huge brown army boots, a tank top, loose-fitting khakis, earrings up and down her ears, and gloves with the fingers cut off. 

"O...old man?" DJ sputtered out. "What did you call me?" he asked again, very confused.

"I'm here to make sure that you do not succeed in your plan to steal the Ginzuishou!" she said.

"Ginzuishou? What's that?" DJ wondered outloud.

"Don't act like you don't know, you old coot!" the girl said, launched herself upwards, threw out a massive boot, connected with DJ's head and knocked him over. He flew backwards, into the ship head first, slid down the side and landed on the ground with a major headache.

Goku stanced and began increasing his ki level. The girl looked at him and spin-kicked Goku and threw him against a tree. As she spun, DJ caught a glimpse of a brown sayian tail hanging out of the rear of her. He blinked.

"Are you a sayian?" DJ asked as she stood there, gazing over Goku.

"What does this look like, idiot?" she said as she grabbed a hold of her tail and waved it around.

"Oh perfect! This is all we need! Another sayian!" DJ said outloud. A big mistake.

"Old man, I'm more than just a sayian, I'm a Sayian Hybrid!" she said as she did a funny "Ginyu-force" pose. DJ just rolled his eyes.

"So you don't like my pose, eh?" she said as she began to gather her ki. Goku flipped up onto his feet and stanced as she fired her attack onto DJ.

"I seemed to have touched a nerve." DJ directed to the newcomer as he knocked the ki blast away from himself.

"Oh you are going to suffer for that, you fossil!" she said as she raised an index finger. 

"Crescent Beam!" she shouted and pointed her index finger and fired a single golden beam of light directly at DJ, just barely missing him thanks to a well shot Kamehameha by Goku.

DJ blinked at what just happened. The girl looked at Goku and got a mean look on her face, but instead of attacking Goku, she raced towards DJ, fists outwards.

"You can't fight yet, I'll make sure you are crippled enough to do nothing!" she shouted as she began to pummel DJ. DJ blocked most of her shots, but she was too fast, and he was down on the ground. Goku used a flying kick to send her sailing away from DJ long enough for DJ to gather himself and stand to fight. Both sayians stanced and readied themselves to fight a good battle. The girl drew out a sword handle, minus the blade. DJ blinked and laughed at her.

"What are you going to do? Use the handle to beat us to death?" he said and began to laugh again at her. The girl just smiled slyly.

"Keep telling yourself that, DJ or The White Tyger or is it Hino-Usa? You know that red-headed girl that you change into if you don't have that pendant to protect you. Well, whatever your stupid name is now." She commented as the sword handle unsheathed a blade of pure energy.

DJ and Goku stood there, completely astonished at what the newcomer just told them, and at the sword made out of a long beam. (Think of Krillin's destructo disc those that know about DBZ. It's a sword made out of the same energy.) She slung it to one side of her and began to charge at them both.

"I have been waiting for a long time to pay you back for freezing this earth, White Tyger!" she shouted as she launched herself into the air and took a mighty swing at DJ. Goku barely warded off her attack by using another well placed Kamehameha. The sword flew out of her hands, losing the blade of energy.

"I can use that too! KAMEHAMEHA!" she shouted and thrusted her hands towards Goku. The blast caught Goku off guard and sent him flying into the air, landing in the branches of some trees. DJ got irritated now and began to charge her. She just stood there, smirking. It began to snow, but the three fighters did not notice.

"You honestly think you can lay a hand on me, ancient one?" she snapped. DJ paid no attention and began thrusting his cyborg arm towards her. She barely managed to avoid it, then it finally hit her, and HARD! She flew backwards and hits a huge rock, covered with moss. The rock cracks, but she seemed to be unaffected, short of being totally surprised. She rubs her chin like the blow was nothing.

"Damn, you have more spirit than I thought." she said and smirked, "All the better, I like a challenge. And about time, I think this Kakarot is not all that I was told he was supposed to be." she says and throws a quick glance at Goku, who is now sailing towards her. Fist clenched, he thrusts it forwards, forcing her to kiss the ground face first. Goku pulls his hand back and shakes it.

"That was like hitting Frieza without the Kao-Ken attack." he said as his hand felt the consequences of hitting her. His fist was throbbing with pain, and that is saying a lot since Goku can knock a tree over with out really trying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere at Rei's temple:

The four female senshi just learned about the new enemy and the Legendary Silver Crystal Power of love and friendship. All four ran out, found a place where no one could see what they were doing and began their transformations.

"Mercury star power, Make up!"

"Jupiter star power, Make up!"

"Mars star power, Make up!"

"Venus star power, Make up!"

Each girl transformed into their respective senshi forms and were heading out to battle against the Ice Queen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ship:

The new female fighter had suddenly stopped attacking and stood still, as if she was in a trance. Goku and DJ gathered themselves and were ready again to fight, but did nothing as they saw her stand there.

"Damn! They have changed into their senshi forms! *Gasp* They must be going after the Ice Queen already." the strange girl said and put away her blade sword. She stood at the two sayians, legs together like an army soldier and bowed, then disappeared into the air. Goku and DJ grew wide eyed once more.

"Where did she go?" DJ pondered.

"Teleportation" Goku said. "She used teleportation to transport herself to another location." he concluded. DJ walked over to where she was and bent down and picked up a scouter she left behind. "This could come in handy later on." he thought.

"We have to catch up with her, she might cause other people some more problems!" DJ said and began to fly off from where he was. Goku grabbed a hold of DJ's leg to prevent him from going any further.

"Why are you stopping me?" DJ said as he turned back around to Goku.

"We don't know who or what that was, and we certainly don't know where we are, now you tell me why I stopped you." Goku said in a calm voice. DJ landed and clenched his fists.

"What kind of attack was that anyway?" Goku wondered. DJ thought for a second.

"I have seen that attack before, but that is unlikely that it was the same thing because that isn't the original person that can use the attack." DJ said.

"Why do you say that?" Goku asked.

"Because, the full attack phrase is 'Venus Crescent Beam Smash'. She only said 'Crescent Beam' when she used the attack." DJ said.

"Where does this attack originate from?" Goku asked.

"Sailor Venus." DJ replied. "I'm going after her and find out what her purpose is here." he said. With that said, he took off, and Goku followed him this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ocean background:

"Invited by the new era, I am Sailor Uranus, fighting for magnificence." Sailor Uranus spoke to the Ice Queen while doing a small pose.

"Also invited by the new era, I am Sailor Neptune, fighting for elegance." added Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of all time. I will not allow you to do as you please to this lovely earth." finished Sailor Pluto.

Above the conversation that was going on, the same attacker that attacked DJ and Goku was hovering with a bird's eye view of everything.

"Everything is going according to history. Soon the 'Silver Crystal power of love and friendship' will be revealed again and I will be able to tap into the power." she said grinning slyly.

"Wish to make a bet on that?" a voice said above her. She quickly turned her head and fired a single ki blast, hitting DJ and knocking him back a few feet.

"Damn it that hurt!" he said. Now it was DJ's turn to attack. He began concentrating and fired a small ki blast. The female sayian easily caught it, and made it disperse.

"Idiot! You are going to interfere with history if you miss me and hit them below." she said pointing to the now forming pyramid of light. "They won't be able to defeat the Ice Queen and save their earth." Before DJ could ask who 'they' were, she quickly grabbed a hold of DJ and locked him into a bear hug. Goku quickly tried to break them up. The female warriors below were being attacked by the snow dancers. Goku felt a strong presence as he watched the fight. The ten female warriors were now forming a small pyramid. Goku also caught a glimpse of something from the opposite side of the pyramid a few meters back. What he saw was himself on the other side of the fight, watching. Goku rubbed his eyes and looked again. The female sayian also saw what Goku was staring at. While the female sayian was occupied, DJ took out the scouter that he found that she left behind and began trying to scan the pyramid of warriors. The scouter shorted out quickly, and DJ cursed.

"Why are there two Kakarots?" she asked blatantly, not noticing the scouter that she lost shorting out. DJ started to fly towards the second Goku to find out more information, but was held back by the female sayian warrior, grabbing a hold of his tail. If she didn't pull him close enough to catch his mouth before it opened, he would have screamed in agony.

"Shhhhh… You will disturb history! Just settle down for a second!" she said as DJ began to squirm in her hold. The first Goku took both DJ and the female and separated them both. 

"Look, both of you just stop for a second." Goku said, putting himself in-between the two bickering sayians. "We have to get a hold of this other Goku and bring him back with us to my world." Goku stated. DJ nodded, but the female sayian shook her head no.

"You are not going anywhere until I find out why there are two of you here in the first place." she said. The white light from the pyramid extinguished after the Ice Queen was vanquished. It was time to make an exit. The second Goku had already left and was heading towards the moon.

"You made me miss the Silver Crystal Power!" the female sayian shouted, only loud enough for DJ and Goku to hear her though. She flew back a couple of feet and disappeared again.

"Damn, she is a quick one." DJ said.

Both him and Goku started their way back to the ship as the day was coming to a close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile:

The female sayian appears in what looks to be a throne room, with many plants and vegetation growing in gardens around the room.

"I can't believe they allowed me to miss tapping into the Ginzuishou's power! I'm going to get them for this." she said, clenching her fists so much so they started to tremble.

"Why are you after the Ginzuishou's power like that, Okibino?" said a voice from behind her. The female sayian warrior knew that voice all too well.

"If I'm going to go up against the Sailor Senshi, two Gokus, AND the old man, I'm going to need as much power as I can get my hands on." she said without even turning around to see who it was.

"Why are you so intent on gaining more power than you need to succeed with?" the voice asked.

"Because mother, I do not lose, especially when it comes down to stopping the 'Great Sleep'." Okibino said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the ship:

"Who the hell does she think she is calling me an old man? I'm only 17 years old!" DJ raged around the ship as he was trying to get the old scouter that he had with him to work.

"I'm going to find out what her strength is and use it to my advantage!" he shouted as he was making the final touches on the scouter.

"Don't you think she can lower her ki level as I can? The scouter will not work against her." Goku said as he remained seated on the floor with one leg propped up and one arm resting on it with the other leg laying down and the other hand on his knee.

"I don't care! It might help us figure out what exactly she is capable of doing." he said as he closed the scouter. He put it on and activated it.

"Goku, raise your ki level so I can get a good reading. It should be able to read more than above what a normal scouter can read." DJ said. Goku complied and raised his ki to a normal level. DJ just whistled.

"Wow, your reading at 500,000 right now." DJ said. Goku lowered it again not to alarm anyone else around.

"What does she want with that strange energy that was being emitted from that pyramid? What is the 'Silver Crystal Power' she mentioned?" Goku asked outloud. DJ suddenly stopped breathing and turned to look at Goku. After he regained his breath again he asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said I wonder what the 'Silver Crystal Power' was that she was talking about is." Goku said. DJ couldn't believe his ears. This was like saying to a basket ball fan that he was in the neighborhood where Michael Jordan lived.

"I know what she meant! I know where we are now!" DJ said happily with stars in his eyes.

"What? What is it, and where are we?" Goku asked with high anticipation.

"We are in the 'Sailor Moon' reality!" DJ almost screeched as he posed like sailor moon.

"'For love and justice, I am the sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll whip your butt, and that means you!'" DJ said in English, pointing towards Goku. Goku just sweatdropped. He didn't know what DJ just said, but the way he said it as he was posing did not look right for a 17 year old teen to do. DJ smiled. This was going to be more fun than he thought. A chance to see Sailor Moon, his favorite heroine and most favorite animated character.

"I would like to ask her about a million questions!" he said cheerfully. Goku quickly busted his little dream bubble, but not on purpose.

"So, why is this other sayian here for? And where did she come from?" Goku asked himself outloud.

"Maybe because you sayians finally figured out that you aren't the only tough guys in all of anime! The Legendary Silver Crystal could rock your world if used correctly." DJ said with a smirk. Goku shook his head.

"That is not the point, who is more powerful or not. The fact of the matter is, is that there aren't anymore sayians left." Goku thought for a split second. "Except your new form. But in any case, what is she doing here, and how was I here and on the other side of that fight?"

"Well, no time like now to sit around and think, let's go out and find out why." DJ suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Goku directly asked DJ this time. DJ just grinned from ear to ear.

"I've always wanted to try out my powers to the fullest." DJ said as his grin changed into a sly grin. "We will simply lure out the Sailor Scouts." DJ said.

"The Sailor Scouts?" Goku repeated.

"Yes, the heroines of this reality." DJ said.

"How are we going to do that?" Goku asked.

"Look, I know this goes against what you believe, but this must be done." DJ said, looking his most serious look at Goku. Goku so far hasn't seen him so serious, so he was a little inclined to listen. 

"We must become the enemy." DJ said with his eyes slanted seriously

End Chapter 7

Author's notes: When DJ refers to the Sailor Senshi as the 'Sailor Scouts' he is referring to them as he knew them to be in the North American translation. Same principal with the 'Venus Crescent Beam Smash' phrase as well as the "edited" Sailor Moon introduction phrase. (The phrase: For love and justice… etc. etc. As far as DJ is concerned, no outer senshi exists, Chibi-Usa has gone back to the future, and the story of Sailor Moon has ended with the Senshi living happily ever after in the future. I just now got the entire Sailor Moon first season in the original Japanese dialogue with English subtitles and the latter half of the R series. So you may notice a significant difference in how the Senshi act. As for Goku, I'm working on his actions. So far, I think I'm doing ok, how about you? Feedback is greatly appreciated so E-mail me at The_White_Tyger@yahoo.com

See you in chapter 8


	8. chapter 8

Humans and Sayian Meet Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 8: HASMSSHumans and Sayian   
Meet Sailor Senshi:   
A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover  
  
Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are   
copyrighted by either Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) or Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor   
Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am not making any   
money off of this story or future stories that may come up.  
E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
And now I present to you…  
  
Chapter 8: Humans and Sayians meet the Sailor Senshi (ok, so I couldn't come up   
with a better chapter tittle, sue me!)  
  
"WHAT?" Goku asked in utter surprise.  
  
"We will become the enemy just for now, in order to lure out the scouts." DJ   
suggested. Goku folded his arms.  
  
"Forget it, I refuse to become someone I despise most." Goku protested with a   
great sternness in his voice. DJ put his hands together in a pleading manor.  
  
"Please? I have always wanted to play the 'bad guy'. Please Goku?" DJ begged.   
Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
"We aren't here for your fantasy games. We have a mission to return our   
universes back together, me and the other Goku." Goku barked. DJ folded his   
arms.  
  
Goku just turned his head without looking at DJ, still in his stern mood. He was   
hell-bent on not becoming an enemy against anyone.  
  
"Fine, I'll find out things on my own." DJ grumbled as he stood up and began   
walking out of the ship. He felt a quick burning sensation on his back, as Goku   
hit him with a small ki blast.  
  
"You are not going anywhere." he commanded. DJ stood still in shock. Goku fired   
a ki blast at him. The supposed pure hearted sayian had thrown a ki blast at   
him. He could not believe what was going on. DJ turned around and stared at   
Goku.  
  
"Why did you hit me with a ki blast like that?" DJ asked. Goku lowered his head.  
  
"I'm tired of innocent people dying because of others trying to control the   
earth, or worse yet, trying to destroy the earth out of amusement." Goku stated.   
DJ was at a loss for words. He knew what the sayian had gone through, but did   
not fully understand how much hurt he had inflicted on him. He finally   
understood where Goku was coming from.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, I didn't know how much you were against the idea." DJ said.   
"But, there has to be some way to lure out the scouts and learn what is going   
on, because I have never seen that Ice Queen enemy before. And what about that   
other sayian? I want to know what she is all about." Goku nodded.  
  
"I refuse to be a threat to anyone." Goku said. DJ nodded in compliance.  
  
"But I do want to have just a little fun." DJ smirked. Goku sweatdropped and   
fell over. DJ looked at Goku and blinked. He had never seen Goku fall over   
before.  
  
"If we are going to do this, you need to be trained. Since you already show   
promising fighting skills and ki manipulation, it shouldn't take long for you to   
develop those skills." Goku stated.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the small café that Goku, called Gohan, and the outer senshi were at:  
  
It didn't take much time to figure out that Goku was not from the place he   
claimed he was from. But what was he hiding? What was his intentions? Did the   
inner senshi know more about this person than they did? These questions filled   
Michiru's mind as Haruka continued to drill poor Goku. Goku's patience was   
wearing very thin. Finally after Haruka drilled him to the point of utter   
annoyance, Goku stood up.  
  
"I am not on trail here, and I certainly am not going to take anymore of your   
stupid questions." he said and stormed out of the café.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all sat there and watched Goku walk out and   
into the street. Then they all let out a big sigh at the same time.  
  
"You were a bit hard on him, weren't you Haruka?" Michiru pointed out. Haruka   
just shook her head.  
  
"That's not the case here, what's important is that we find out where he comes   
from and why is he here. That is our mission, to protect the earth at all   
costs." she said and began sipping her drink again. Michiru looked down at the   
aqua mirror and watched Goku. Then she happened to notice that as Goku was   
walking, the image of Goku slowly changed into that of a large, brown, hairy ape   
with fangs and blood red eyes with no pupils. It was extremely angry and began   
destroying everything around it. Michiru yelped and jumped at the image. Haruka   
heard Michiru and quickly gazed at the mirror. When she saw the image of the   
ape, she thought her suspicions were correct.  
  
"Gohan is a monster after all!" Haruka declared as she ran out the café door   
after Goku. The other senshi were a bit hesitant, but quickly followed after   
Haruka.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku was walking by himself along the sidewalk, where he stopped unexpectingly   
at an apartment complex. He looked up and thought of what Mrs. Tsukino said to   
him about Mamoru. Without the sayians knowledge, he was being watched from a   
balcony of the apartment complex. It was Mamoru realizing what Usagi had called   
him earlier about someone staying over at his house. He then pieced together the   
puzzle and figured out that the man standing below him was indeed the confused   
hero who tried to dress up in a sailor fuku to look like the other senshi.   
Mamoru laughed to himself at the thought of the same guy in a sailor fuku again,   
then his face turned to ice cold stone seriousness again as he saw Goku walk   
towards the entrance of the apartment complex. He had heard from Haruka earlier   
about the potential threat this guy was.  
  
"Great, she shacked me up with the possible enemy. Now what do I do?" he thought   
to himself, but his thoughts were cut short from a knock at the door.  
  
"It's your most precious love here to see you!" a young female voice said from   
behind the door. Mamoru smiled. It was Usagi. Surely she could help him out of   
the situation she had put him in. Wait, this was Usagi he was thinking about.   
Though he loved her a great deal, she did make more messes than she could fix.   
Mamoru opened the door and a happy Usagi instantaneously jumped into his arms to   
greet him.  
  
"Mamoru, we should talk." Usagi began as she finished her hug with Mamoru.   
Mamoru looked into her eyes and nodded. They both entered into the apartment and   
sat down in chairs.  
  
"We should talk. What is this I hear from Haruka about this Gohan guy being a   
potential threat?" Mamoru asked. Usagi lowered her head.  
  
"I know I screwed up again," she started, then rose her head, "but this time I   
didn't know until after I talked to you that he could be an enemy." she said.   
Mamoru frowned and sighed.  
  
"So what do we do? He is on his way up here right now." he said.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell him which apartment you lived in though." Usagi   
finished with a smile. Then they both heard a knock at the door. It was Goku.   
Mamoru flashed a quick gaze at his girlfriend as if saying "Then what is he   
doing here?". Usagi just lowered her head and sweatdropped. Mamoru got up and   
answered the door. Behind the door was said sayian.  
  
"Hello, I'm Gohan. Usagi called you earlier about arrangements to stay here."   
Goku began, then he noticed some blonde pigtails hanging down from a near by   
chair and looked to see Usagi slumped over in the chair. Remembering what had   
happened in the mall earlier, he became hesitant about staying here now. Mamoru   
showed his usual kindness to strangers and invited Goku in the apartment. Goku   
sighed inwardly and walked in. Usagi turned to see who it was and saw Goku come   
in. She jumped up from her chair and greeted the sayian warrior.  
  
"Hello Gohan." she said with a semi-fake smile. Goku winced as she shot up out   
of her chair, but smiled and bowed. Goku looked around the apartment. It was a   
nice, well cleaned, well furnished, bachelor's apartment. Everything from a   
small kitchen to a nice living room and balcony. Goku thought that his stay here   
would be quite nice if this Mamoru didn't know about his girlfriend being a   
sailor senshi and knowing that he dressed so ridiculously trying to help out,   
and the fact that they all hate him and think he is perhaps the enemy.  
  
"All I have to sleep on is the couch here." Mamoru said. Goku nodded and smiled.  
  
"That's just fine. I'm glad you are allowing me to stay here in the first   
place." Goku said with a smile. Usagi suddenly jumped up in front of Goku to try   
to prevent him from staying at Mamoru's place, but Mamoru put a hand on her   
shoulder indicating to her that it was ok for Goku to stay. Usagi hesitated, but   
settled down quickly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the ship that contains two training sayians:  
  
"That's it, keep it up now. Focus on who you are fighting, not on anything else.   
Don't allow any other thoughts to go through your mind as you fight and you will   
have a better chance to succeed. Do not fight in anger, it will always lead you   
to your defeat." Goku shouted as the two sayians were head to head in a martial   
arts fight. DJ never had any experience with the martial arts before, but with   
this new sayian form he could easily pick up on what Goku was showing him. The   
two sayians have been fighting for almost 2 days now and DJ's new form has shown   
great improvement in everything from ki manipulation to moderate fighting   
skills. He could even fly without falling on his butt. He was very glad about   
that. Both continued to spar, then DJ finally ran out of steam and collapsed on   
the ships floor.  
Goku also sat down and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Those cyborg implants increase your strength and speed. I'm surprised at how   
well you do fight." an out-of-breath Goku sputtered out.  
  
"Problem is that it is only for my left arm. I'm right handed and that is   
somewhat of a disadvantage for me." DJ said as he finally caught his breath from   
sparing so much.  
  
"It doesn't show, you still fight pretty darn good." Goku commented.  
  
"So when are we going to stop preparing and start looking for this second Goku?"   
DJ asked. Goku began to hesitate again, and it showed. He really didn't want to   
go straight into another adventure again after he just finished with Frieza on   
Namek. But DJ knew that they had a job to do, a responsibility to both their   
worlds and this world as well. Goku finally looked up and sighed.  
  
"Let's go out and do the job we came here to do." Goku said. DJ nodded and both   
sayians, with their pendants on, exited the ship. Goku started to take off, but   
DJ held him back.  
  
"No way are we going to just start flying off like that. In this world, if you   
fly you are considered an enemy. I'll explain later, just trust me." DJ said,   
looking dead at Goku. Goku got the idea and began walking with DJ out of the   
forest onto a paved road that led into town. Both sayians walked into town, not   
once thinking that a guy in a orange gi and a guy in a blue uniform would not   
look right at all. They got to a store that had a sign in big English letters   
that said, "OSA•P". DJ instantly recognized the store and stopped dead in the   
street and grabbed a hold of Goku and pointed upwards.  
  
"This is Serena's friend's mom's store!" he said before his tongue tied into   
knots. Goku looked up and saw the letters and tried to read it, but couldn't. DJ   
started in to the store to find Naru, but Goku held him back.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" DJ asked.  
  
"Does this stop have anything to do with our mission? I wish to return to my   
family quickly." Goku replied. DJ sighed.  
  
"But, I wish to meet Molly, Serena's friend. I want to see if this place is for   
real! Maybe we can find the second Goku in here." DJ said. Goku shook his head   
no, but was suddenly splashed with cold water from a lady that bumped into him.   
A now blue-haired, smaller version of Goku replaced the sayian that was standing   
there trying to prevent DJ from entering the store.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." The lady said and walked off. DJ began to snicker at a   
wet Goku. Goku wasn't very humorous right then.  
  
"Come on, let's go in here and see if we can't get you a towel." DJ said as he   
pulled the wet Goku inside. The store was a fine jewelry store with counters   
loaded with fine necklaces and rings and so on. A few customers were wondering   
around, and the DJ saw Naru's mother working. DJ walked up to her as Goku kind   
of stayed back a bit to try to dry off from the heater.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi's communicator began beeping. Goku looked around for what was beeping and   
noticed it came from Usagi.  
  
"What's that beeping noise?" Goku asked the blonde, pig-tailed girl. She turned   
red as she tried to hide her purse behind her back. Usagi began laughing to try   
to play it off.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing important, it's a makeup reminder that reminds me to powder my   
nose, excuse me." she slithered out and ran to the bathroom as fast as she   
could. Mamoru, realizing what was happening, occupied Goku by taking him out to   
the balcony and showing him the view.  
  
"Usagi, I just finished a fire reading and there seems to be more trouble than   
we thought. Where are you anyway?" came Rei's voice.  
  
"I'm at Mamo-chan's house. Can this wait? I have to get Gohan settled down   
here." Usagi answered back.  
  
"You can't do that! We don't fully know what's going on with Gohan, but that's   
not the point now. Two new energies have emerged and we need to know about them   
as well. We have to meet somewhere right away!" Rei demanded. Usagi sighed and   
agreed.  
  
"Meet us at the café. We don't have time to meet in private. This is urgent!"   
Rei continued.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down Rei, you would think the world will end soon if we don't do   
this." Usagi joked. Rei frowned.  
  
"The world may end if we don't meet!" she shouted over the communicator. Usagi   
became teary eyed. Rei sighed.  
  
"We don't have time for this, just meet us at the café immediately." Rei   
insisted. Usagi closed the communicator and walked out of the bathroom. Goku and   
Mamoru were just walking back in from the balcony.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go now. Something has come up." Usagi quickly said as she   
ran up and gave Mamoru a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door and shut   
it behind her. She ran down to the street as fast as she could towards the café.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"ahem Excuse me ma'am?" DJ said.  
  
"Yes sir, how may I help you?" she asked. DJ got a bit nervous. How could he say   
that he knew her daughter off of a TV show that he watches.  
  
"Do you have a towel for my friend here. He had a small accident outside." DJ   
asked the lady. She smiled and reached down and got some paper towels from   
behind the counter and tossed them to Goku. Goku caught them and began to dry   
off.  
  
"Umm.. excuse me again miss. Is Molly around?" he asked. The lady looked kind of   
funny at him.  
  
"I do not know of a Molly." she replied. DJ's stomach dropped.  
  
"Umm… er… your daughter I mean." DJ said, sweating.  
  
"Oh, Naru-chan you mean? Sure, just a second." she said as she picked up a phone   
and began dialing a number. DJ sweatdropped again.   
  
"Naru? This must be the wrong place." DJ thought. "Terribly sorry to have   
interfered ma'am. I'll be going, tell your daughter to forget it." He said as he   
took Goku and walked out the door quickly. As they were leaving, DJ looked up at   
the sign of the store. Goku threw the paper towels away in a trash can outside   
of the store.  
  
"It sure looks like the same store I saw in 'Sailor Moon', but why is she called   
Naru?" DJ thought. Suddenly without warning, a young female darted passed Goku   
and ran into DJ, knocking her on her butt. She quickly got up and began to bow   
and apologize.  
  
"I'm so sorry for running into you like that." Usagi repeated a couple of times.   
DJ shook his head and got a good look at the female that bumped into him.   
Between the many bows, he noticed the meatball shaped hair style the young girl   
was wearing and blinked. Scenes of 'Sailor Moon' began to play in his mind, from   
the beginning to the Neo-Queen Serenity that he saw in the series.   
  
"Could this be the same girl?" he thought. He put both his hands on either   
shoulder of Usagi and looked at her face. She sure looked the same. Usagi began   
to blush, then suddenly remembered why she was running in the first place.  
  
"I'm late! Sorry, but I have to go!" she said and broke free of DJ's light hold   
of her. She ran across the street where the other girls were waiting outside of   
the café for her. DJ wasn't about to let this opportunity slip. He was going to   
find out some answers, starting with this girl's name. He ran across the street   
after her, not seeing the mini-truck that was coming towards him. The truck's   
horn blew and blew as the tires screeched to a halt, but DJ was already in front   
of the truck.  
  
DJ stopped short of seeing it head directly towards him. A loud, "Oh, damn." was   
heard as he was hit by said truck. He was knocked back at least 6 feet before   
landing on the ground. DJ didn't have a scratch on him, however the truck looked   
a lot worse. Where DJ stood, there was an imprint of DJ's body as it was before   
DJ was thrown back. The driver was ok and jumped out of the vehicle and ran over   
to where DJ was to see if DJ was still alive. Goku ran up to DJ as well as all   
six senshi to see if he was ok. DJ began rubbing his head.  
  
"Damn it, that hurt!" he said as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Don't move, you're hurt. Someone call an ambulance!" Minako said as she bent   
down to DJ's head to hold it up. She remembered him immediately and tried to   
help, but DJ sat up and looked around at the small crowd that had gathered   
around him and he blinked.  
  
"Ok, this isn't good." He thought as he looked for Goku. Goku was standing to   
the left of DJ, and Minako was sitting beside DJ with the rest of the senshi   
girls. DJ stood up, much to the surprise of everyone around, including the truck   
driver. Luckily for the blue hair and the smaller body build, Goku was   
unrecognizable to the inner senshi.  
  
"Goku, we need to get out of here, now!" DJ said and started to walk off,   
thinking that he wouldn't get to find out if that girl he saw was in fact Sailor   
Moon or not. He was quickly stopped by Minako's hand on his shoulder. DJ spun   
around to see Minako with a worried look on her face.  
  
"You should lie down and not move until the ambulance arrives to get you. You   
just got hit by a truck." Minako said with a hint of surprise in her voice. She   
almost couldn't believe that a guy that just got hit by a truck was standing up   
with nothing more than a headache. DJ looked at her up and down. This girl   
looked familiar as well.  
  
"Of course! It's the girl I met in the park! What is she doing here? She might   
wonder something about me now that I got hit by a truck and still in one piece."   
DJ thought to himself.  
  
The outer senshi came around a corner and saw the crowd of people, so all four   
decided to see what had happened. They joined the other senshi as they found   
them watching DJ look around. DJ began to walk off again, but this time Goku was   
the one that stopped him.  
  
"You need to wait for the ambulance to see if you need to go to the hospital."   
Goku said as he winked to DJ. DJ understood that Goku wanted him to act like a   
human and pretend that he was still hurt, but DJ wasn't about to stand still for   
nothing and finally moved through the crowd and began walking away from the   
accident scene. (Where the hell is the ambulance when you need it anyway?)  
  
DJ rounded a corner to another street that was amazingly free from traffic and   
small crowds. Suddenly he was knocked on the other side of the street by a large   
ki blast from what seemed like nowhere. Goku soon rounded the corner, and saw DJ   
on the other side of the street, looking worse than he did after the truck   
incident. Goku ran across the street to see if DJ was really hurt this time. He   
too was hit by a ki blast from out of nowhere and knocked over beside DJ. The   
person that threw the blast was the pink-haired sayian, sitting on top of a   
building, looking down at DJ and Goku with her feet dangling off the edge of the   
roof she was sitting on.  
  
"Awww... poor things, are you hurt?" she mocked. DJ then looked up at the new   
threat as she was jumping down from the building. She landed on her feet and   
walked over to where Goku and DJ lie. DJ began to stand up, but the female   
sayian wasn't going to allow that, and kicked DJ in the stomach with her army   
boot. It knocked the breath out of DJ. Suddenly, some rose pedals started to   
blow in the wind.  
  
"Invited by the new era, Sailor Uranus, fights for magnificence." said one   
soldier.   
  
"Also invited by the new era, Sailor Neptune, fights for elegance." another   
spoke.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, in charge of all time. You are going to have to do battle   
with us before you harm those innocents anymore." the voice continued from above   
the two sayians. Without turning around and looking, the female sayian cursed to   
herself when she recognized the voices.  
  
"First off, they are far from innocent. Secondly, I don't have time to play with   
the younger, outer senshi right now." the pink-haired one said. All three outer   
senshi stood for a second in puzzlement. They quickly regained their thoughts   
and jumped down and headed straight for the two injured men on the ground. The   
female sayian turned around and immediately pulled out her beam sword and   
pointed it at Sailor Neptune's neck before they got to DJ and Goku.  
  
"Do NOT interfere!" she barked. Sailor Uranus got real pissed, real quick but   
before she could do anything about it, some people were coming around the corner   
to see what was going on. The female sayian saw them and threw some pink   
pill-looking pods at the crowd. The small pods exploded leaking out sleeping gas   
and covered the entire front of the street, and she also threw some at the end   
of the street to keep out others from coming that way as well. DJ regained full   
consciousness and stood up.  
  
"Leave them out, they are innocent bystanders, they have nothing to do with your   
fight against us." DJ nobly spoke. The female sayian just laughed.  
  
"You idiot, they are the ones that sent me after you in the first place!" the   
female sayian said. DJ gritted his teeth, and stanced for a fight. The female   
sayian laughed again.  
  
"You think you can actually beat the great Okibino Futeki? You don't even have   
real fighting skills, old man!" she chuckled. DJ turned red this time.  
  
"What's with you calling me 'old man' like that?" he asked.  
  
"Aww... does it offend you? I'm so sorry, you dirty fossil!" she smirked. DJ was   
really gritting his teeth.  
  
"I'm not even that old!" he said and made a dash for her. He tried to punch her,   
but she was too fast for him and dodged all the punches. DJ got upset and   
pretended to knee her, as she was bending back for his knee not to hit her, he   
left-hooked her and knocked her into a brick wall. She slid down the wall with a   
little blood dripping where she was, and an imprint was left also. She was dazed   
for a second, which was enough time to pick up Goku and walk away. But DJ was   
stopped by the outer senshi.  
  
"You not leaving yet." Sailor Uranus spoke. DJ tried to move passed her, but she   
wouldn't let him by.  
  
"This has nothing to do with..." he started and the caught a glimpse of her   
outfit, the sailor fuku that she was wearing.  
  
"You're a sailor scout?" he asked. Sailor Uranus blinked at him.  
  
"It's not important who I am, but why this girl is attacking you." as she said   
that, Okibino walked up to DJ with her bottom lip still a bit bloody.  
  
"Wrong move, fossil." she said and headbutted DJ, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hold it right there!" came a voice.  
  
"What?" Okibino said as she turned around. She recognized this voice as well,   
but this one she didn't need to mess with for the time being.  
  
"A young man and his friend should be able to spend their day in peace. You have   
started a fight and ended their peaceful day. I will not forgive this." came a   
voice.  
  
"Will not forgive this." echoed a smaller voice.  
  
"For love and justice..." she began  
  
"Pretty soldiers in sailor suits." the smaller one said.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon while posing.  
  
"And Sailor Chibi-Moon!" said Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
  
"In the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon began while doing another pose.  
  
"We will punish you." both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon said in sync.  
  
"Great, this is all I need right now." Okibino cursed to herself. She then   
walked up to Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon.  
  
"You are not involved in this, and I suggest you not get involved." she said and   
turned back around to meet a fist to her face. She was sent flying backwards   
passed all the inner senshi that just arrived to the scene. DJ was the one to   
launch the punch.  
  
"You are not about to fight Sailor Moon without going through me first!" DJ   
snarled. About this time, Goku woke up, still in his "other" form. His pendant   
that was attached to him was damaged. Goku awoke and saw what was going on. He   
also noticed DJ, who was from appearance not happy at all.   
  
DJ was not going to allow this girl to beat them up anymore. Without warning, DJ   
exploded into the Kao-ken attack and literally tore into Okibino with a series   
of punches and kicks. Luckily for Okibino, she had an advantage and kneed DJ in   
the worst spot to kick any man of any species. DJ stepped back a few feet as he   
grabbed in between his legs in pain as the Kao-Ken faded away.  
  
"You think you can defeat me this easily?" Okibino said as she recovered from   
DJ's malicious attack. The rest of the senshi didn't know exactly what to do or   
whom to attack. Both sides had incredible power, but which was on the side of   
good? Sailor Moon had made up her mind, since DJ said, 'You have to get passed   
me before you fight Sailor Moon.' she decided that for now Okibino was the enemy   
and motioned the rest of the senshi to attack her.  
  
"Fire, Soul!" Sailor Mars launched her attack, but as soon as it hit Okibino, it   
evaporated on what looked like a purple forcefield. Okibino stood up.  
  
"Why are you attacking me? They are the ones after the Ginshuzou!" she yelled.   
DJ blinked in disbelief.  
  
"What's a Ginshuzou?" he asked. Okibino grinned only so that DJ could see.  
  
"They are after the crystal, they need to be punished!" she said and fired two   
ki blasts at DJ. DJ countered with two ki blasts of his own.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury said and launched her freezing attack upon   
the two bickering sayians. Okibino saw the attack and dodged, but DJ was caught   
by surprise and the attack hit him, causing him to freeze in a block of ice.   
Okibino gritted her teeth. It was obvious with all ten senshi around that she   
wouldn't be able to get her revenge on DJ, nor acquire the Ginshuzou. Okibino   
bowed and vanished into thin air.  
  
"Damn! She got away." Sailor Jupiter cursed. DJ began to gather his energy and   
broke free of the ice. He began to shiver.  
  
"Why did you attack me? I was the one being attacked here!" he shouted, and   
immediately wanted to take it back because he forgot who he was talking to.  
  
"My goal was to encase both of you in ice so that we can question you both   
without you fighting against each other." Sailor Mercury told DJ.  
  
"We don't have time for anymore questions." he said and picked up the   
unconscious Goku, still in his other form.  
  
"But..." Minako started to say, but DJ took off flying and was gone. The   
sleeping gas had evaporated and an ambulance was coming through to find the   
"injured" person. It was time for all the senshi to make their exit.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the ship:  
  
"Damn it! We almost got toasted because of that stupid pendant breaking on you   
like that, Goku." DJ cursed as he help bandage up Goku, now in his traditional   
form.  
  
"What's that Ginshuzou thing they keep on talking about?" Goku asked as DJ   
finished up the bandages around Goku's arm.  
  
"I think it's the Silver Crystal is what they are talking about." DJ said.  
  
"Silver Crystal?" Goku asked, a bit more confused. DJ sighed and proceeded to   
tell Goku about the Silver Crystal from what he has seen in the dubbed version   
of 'Sailor Moon'. Goku was astonished at what he was hearing. DJ finished up by   
telling Goku that they do not have Dragon Balls here to grant wishes. The only   
possible way to fix what they needed to be fixed and to get out of this   
universe is to get the Silver Crystal.  
  
"They don't directly manipulate ki, they rely on their planets powers and the   
Ginshuzou's power as well to defeat their enemy?" Goku asked. DJ nodded. It was   
Goku's turn to sigh. This was going to be a long journey after all.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All the senshi were now gathered at Rei's temple, including the outer senshi.  
  
"What was that all about?" Minako was the first to break the silence.  
  
"An invasion of the rejects of the Nega-Moon?" Rei commented.  
  
"Two of them seemed to know who we are." noted Haruka.   
  
"But why did the one that looked like a older Chibi-Usa say that we sent her?"   
queried Ami.  
  
"Did you see how fast and hard they fought one another?" Michiru thought   
outloud.  
  
"So, which one is the new threat?" Makoto asked rhetorically.  
  
"Pu, do you know who they were?" Chibi-Usa asked Setsuna. Suddenly, everyone   
attention turned to the tall, lank green haired guardian of time. Setsuna had a   
look of sincere distress on her face. Now, Setsuna is the type of person to not   
let things worry her so easily, but when she is worried about something, then   
you know that it's a problem. This was a serious problem, because not only was   
Setsuna worried, she didn't know anything about the new threat.  
  
"The most that I know about the current situation, is that they did not   
originate from this plane of existence." the time senshi said after she took a   
deep breath. Everyone's eyes went from confusion to wide-eye. (And that is   
saying a lot about an anime's eyes since the are already big.) Artimus decided   
to let everyone in on what he and Luna found out so far. The white cat cleared   
his throat before speaking.  
  
"This situation is worse than we feared. Excluding the blue-haired boy that was   
some how involved in the fight, those two are more powerful than any of the   
enemies we have had to face, both physically and psychologically." he said   
calmly. Ami blinked as Artimus said 'Psychologically'.  
  
"What do you mean by 'Psychologically'?" she asked. The cat lowered his head in   
worry, as Luna took over for him.  
  
"He means that they are able to control their ki more than any of our other   
adversaries." she added. Rei's jaw dropped wide open. As a priestess in   
training, she had known about one's own ki.   
  
"Are they human, or a type of monster?" asked Ami as she was quietly listening   
to what all was being said.  
  
"We are still not sure about that part. What we do know, like Setsuna said, is   
that they did not originate from our world." Artimus spoke up.  
  
"Why did the one that called herself 'Okibino' claim that we sent her? I have   
never heard of an Okibino before." Haruka threw in.  
  
"She acted like she knew us by calling us 'Young Outer Senshi'. Do you think she   
is from the future?" Michiru pondered.  
  
"Time out!" Usagi finally spoke up. "Has anyone seen Gohan?"   
  
"We have to find him and make sure that he is not the cause of all this." Luna   
declared. As soon as that was said, the inner senshi, followed by the outer   
senshi ran out the shrine where Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather were cleaning   
and almost ran over both of them.  
  
"Where are you all off to in such a hurry?" Grandfather Hino inquired.  
  
"We are just going off for some Chai, Grandfather." Rei stated.  
  
"Off in a hurry for just some Chai, aren't we?" he asked. Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"We are going to meet up with our friend there at the Café." Usagi jumped in and   
grabbed Rei's arm and took off, following everyone as they headed to the gate of   
the shrine.  
  
"Haruka, you Michiru, and Setsuna go west." Luna began.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi shouted to get everyone attention. "I saw him last at Mamo-chan's   
house."  
  
"Then it is off to Mamo-chan's house." Luna began and immediately realized what   
she said.  
  
"Er… 'Mamoru's house' is what I meant." Luna corrected herself as the group   
began to take off to Mamoru's house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Mamoru's house:  
  
Goku was just now making himself at home. Mamoru had left for the day for work.   
He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer, but before he could   
answer, Usagi busted in.  
  
"Hello Ms. Usagi, what brings you here?" asked Goku. After he finished his   
sentence, the whole inner senshi gang busted in after Usagi and pilled onto her   
on the floor, all of them out of breath.  
  
"You are pant still pant here." Rei spoke up. Goku looked puzzled.  
  
"Well of course. This is where I'm going to stay until my memory comes back to   
me." he responded. Everyone got up as the outer senshi arrived at the doorway.  
  
"Oh, it's you again. Not done drilling me with questions yet, I see." Goku said   
and walked over to a chair and sat down as Usagi was helped up by Minako and   
Makoto.  
  
"We are just trying to figure out where you come from. You were the one lying to   
us." Haruka snapped back. Michiru put a hand to her shoulder and softened   
Haruka's fierceness.  
  
"Only because I didn't want to look like a fool." Goku replied with his arms   
folded across his chest.  
  
"Hold on everyone. We are not here for a fight, we just need to know if you have   
been anywhere lately, Gohan." Ami quietly asked Goku. He shook his head in   
reply.  
  
"I've been here the whole time." Goku spoke. Suddenly (Here it goes again, never   
fails when you are trying to figure out something, something else has to   
conveniently "pop-up" to distract things.) out of nowhere, people began running   
from the streets. Another monster was on the loose, terrorizing the city. (or   
else it wouldn't be a monster, now would it?)  
  
"Duty calls." Usagi droned out. The outer senshi looked at her funny as to why   
she said something like that in front of Goku. Usagi caught a glimpse of the   
outer senshi and shook her head.  
  
"He already knows, he tried to become one of us." Usagi mentioned to the three   
older women. All three of their mouths fell open as Usagi and the rest of the   
girls dashed by them.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the ship:  
  
"An evil presence is nearby. We should check it out." Goku suggested. DJ   
blinked.  
  
"How come I cant feel anything?" he asked.  
  
"Because you haven't learned fully how to be a sayian yet." Goku said as he got   
up and began walking out of the ship. DJ yelled at him to stop.  
  
"Now what?" Goku asked. DJ ran up behind him with Goku's broken pendant.  
  
"Remember this? How are you going to do anything about it if this thing is   
broken?" DJ said. Goku sighed. It would be difficult defending the world with   
blue hair and short, not to mention human.  
  
"Then you will have to defeat this 'thing' and I will guide you the best I can.   
I'll call the shots from the side-lines." Goku said. DJ blinked again. Goku   
looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"You said 'side-lines'. That's from basketball. I didn't know you knew about   
basketball?" DJ wondered.  
  
"I don't always fight for my planet. I do have other hobbies, you know." Goku   
said and smiled and walked out of the ship, changing to his "lesser-half". DJ   
walked out as the sayian still since his pendant was unharmed. DJ grabbed Goku   
up into his arms and took a mighty leap into the sky.  
  
"Here we go." DJ announced as they took off to the city.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
Author's notes: Chapter 8 had to be divided from Chapter 9 so if it suddenly   
stops and you don't understand why, That's why. I sincerely hope I'm making the   
outer senshi act correctly. I have seen some original Sailor Moon S series in   
japanese and I based their acts on those first 16 episodes I saw solely.  
  
See you in Chapter 9! 


	9. Chapter 9

Humans And Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 9: Truths revealed. Poor DJHumans   
and Sayians Meet Sailor Senshi:  
A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover  
(HASMSS)  
  
Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" "Hino-Usa" and "Okibino   
Futeki" are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) and Takeuchi Naoko   
(Sailor Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am making no   
money off of this story or future stories that may come up.  
E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
And now I present to you…  
  
Chapter 9: Truths revealed. Poor DJ.  
  
Extra info before reading: The fight scene here was not done by me, rather done   
by a friend of mine that insisted that I write him into my fic. However I edited   
it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the city:  
  
A tall, thin, lank haired guy with black armor was on a rampage, and he was not   
happy. He was in a total state of chaos, kicking in sides of buildings, throwing   
cars like they were nothing, bashing windows, burning people with powerful   
attack blasts as well. He wanted revenge and he was going to get it.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a voice called out from behind the guy in black armor. He   
turned around to find two girls in mini sailor fukus standing behind him, one in   
blue and white, and another in pink.  
  
"People design buildings to work and prosper in. I will not allow you to destroy   
these beautiful works of art." Sailor Moon said.  
  
The guy was ill enough; he wasn't about to allow two girls to stand in his way.   
He immediately attacked both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-moon, knocking them   
both down on the ground. DJ and Goku both arrived on the scene above the crowd   
of burning people and the fighting Senshi. DJ sat Goku down on top of a building   
and closely watched the fight.  
  
"Good we got here just in time." DJ said with a smile. Goku looked at him.  
  
"Aren't you going down to help them?" he asked DJ. DJ shook his head.  
  
"No way! They are super heroes! They will destroy the villain..." he said and   
struck a pose, "...in the name of the Moon, they will punish him!" he said. Goku   
sweat dropped.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Down below:  
  
Heeeeelllllpppp!" Sailor Moon screamed as the he was chasing after her. Sailor   
Jupiter answered her call for help.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter cried as bolts of lightning struck at the guy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the roof:  
  
"Hey! That's not what she is supposed to say! She is supposed to say, 'Jupiter   
Thunder Crash!'." DJ was a little pissed. Goku looked at him.  
  
"The shows that you watched, they were in English weren't they?" he asked DJ. DJ   
lost his anger and turned to Goku and blinked.  
  
"But...but she spoke English words when she just said that, not Japanese." DJ   
noted. Goku fidgeted, he didn't know any English if it hit him.  
  
"I'm going down there." DJ said and before Goku could stop him, DJ launched   
himself into the sky and began to fall, but was caught by a ribbon around his   
neck and tossed back up to the roof.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, old letch!" Okibino shouted. "Don't you know that   
you have caused enough trouble as it is with them?" she said while hovering   
above the two sayians as she un-did her ribbon from around DJ's neck. DJ was   
really pissed now.  
  
"This is my one time opportunity to see Sailor Moon in action, and you are not   
allowing me to watch!" he protested. She just snorted.  
  
"You were just fine, until you decided to join in the fight." she said. DJ   
blushed red.  
  
"Uhh... I wasn't going to do anything..." he began, "...directly" he mumbled at   
the end. Okibino just stared at him.  
  
"Yeah sure you were. Stay up here and stay out of trouble. I'm going to destroy   
that thing for them. They can't handle Red by themselves." she said and jumped   
off of the building. DJ was really mad now. He wasn't about to allow some weird   
hair-do freak tell him what to do. He jumped after her and was about to go over   
the side of the building, when a fist connected with what was between his legs.   
DJ fell back against the roof of the building. The hand belonged to Okibino. She   
was waiting for him just below the building.  
  
"I told you to stay PUT, old man!" she said peeking over the building ledge to   
see DJ in extreme pain. And extreme pain DJ was in. It was like a baseball hit   
him going 70 MPH.  
  
"You...bitch..." DJ managed to let out as he lost consciousness. Goku was   
witness to the whole ordeal. He got up and ran over to where DJ lay. Okibino   
just looked at Goku and the now unconscious DJ, but took a good long look at the   
one in the blue hair.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" she snapped at Goku, then heard a scream and   
turned to the fight as Sailor Moon was pinned up against the wall. She turned   
back and Goku and DJ were gone.   
  
"Damn," she cursed to herself as she turned around and watched the fight. Goku   
and DJ were both down there. Goku was over on one side, while a newly conscious   
DJ.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the fight:  
  
Sailor Moon blinked as DJ and Goku were both standing in front of the new   
threat, shielding her from his attacks. Red was not happy to see two new   
adversaries. Red ran straight at DJ and connected a powerful punch to his jaw.   
He was about to continue his attacks to Sailor Moon, when suddenly a rose came   
flying out of nowhere and struck him in the back. Red felt the pain of the rose   
tip and then turned and looked up where he thought the rose came from. The owner   
was Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"The city is a place for people to come to work and shop. You turned it into a   
playground for your anger. I will not allow this to take place anymore." Tuxedo   
Kamen spoke with pride. Sailor Moon looked up at him.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she said as he jumped down to spar with Red. The   
tux-wearing hero pushed Sailor Moon out of the way as Red made a dash to Tuxedo   
Kamen and swung at him. Tuxedo-Kamen jumped backwards out of the way of the   
punch and almost hit the wall trying to stop. Red then feeling embarrassed about   
him missing Tuxedo-Kamen, he then roared '"I will kill everyone!" and ran   
straight for Chibi-moon. Before Red was even close to Chibi-Moon, he received a   
mighty chop from behind to the back of his neck by Sailor Uranus. (Ok that would   
never happen, but I'll let it pass so my friend will shut up, besides I'm tired   
of editing this stuff.)  
Red fell to his knees. He felt as he was losing the battle, he got up quickly   
and rammed a fist across Uranus's face sending her flying into a wall. DJ   
yelled, "HERE I COME!!!" and flew at Red with great speed across the ground.   
Before Red could turn his head to look who was coming, a powerful drop kick to   
his back sent him flying thru a building. Red laid there, his eyes open and   
looked around. Then feeling that defeated feeling, he increased his power and   
flew straight for DJ with a constant roar coming out of his mouth. DJ, stunned   
at the quick recovery of the new adversary, some how could not move out of the   
way in time.  
  
Red connected his knee into DJ's stomach area, but as DJ was flying back from   
the force of the hit, Red suddenly grabs his legs and spin tosses him into a   
Ferrari. DJ moans and tries to get up. Red then start to laugh then forgets he   
is fighting a lot of people; he suddenly turns to hear Sailor Venus shout   
"CRESENT BEAM" and fires it at Red.  
  
It misses Red totally, and makes a nice hole in the side of a building. Red,   
furious from the nearly hit attack, ran straight the stunned Senshi.  
Red having a Big smirk on his face as he runs at Venus feeling like he can beat   
them all. Red then grabs Venus and holds her up by the arm and off the ground.   
Just when he is about to toss her into the wall, someone elbows Red in the spine   
and he drops Venus. As he recovers from his blow, he turns and gets a fist in   
his chest, which breaks some of his armor. DJ grabs Red by the head and flings   
Red into the same car that he was smashed into. The car explodes as he hits it.   
With a grunt, Red flips out of the fire stumbles around a bit then receives   
another punch from DJ to his face. Red stumbled back and almost lost his footing   
but quickly recovers. With A loud shout, a blast of power erupts from the ground   
and sends DJ flying back to the ground. Red then punches the ground with a   
powerful fist and the earth split open. A car or two fell into the crack. Poor   
Sailor Moon was in the path of the opening crack and was about to fall in. DJ   
coming to from the power burst sees Sailor Moon about to fall and flies at her   
like in slow motion and grabs her by the arm. (About time she was back in the   
fight.) DJ pulls her up, but almost lets go as a huge ki beam smashed into him.   
Red starts to laugh then hears Sailor Mars shout "FIRE MANDALA" and fires it   
right at Red. Red is engulfed in flames, but walks slowly out of the burning   
fire that surrounds him and chuckles. He is feeling really cocky right about   
now. Red turns sharply hearing Sailor Mercury shout "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION" and   
launches the attack at the stunned Red. Red is instantly frozen in a block of   
ice. Red explodes out of his icy prison. Red yelled and cursed at Mercury.  
  
(Finally, I get to take back over!)  
  
The whole time, Okibino sat to one side, studying this person that they were   
fighting. Now she was fed up.   
  
"No one curses at the Sailor Senshi and gets away with it," she said loud enough   
for everyone to hear. Red turned to see who was yelling at him. The pink haired   
Sayian made quick work of the interfering menace by throwing Red around like a   
rag doll.  
  
After the fight, Okibino was standing in front of Goku and DJ, not pleased at   
all.  
  
"I told you not to interfere anymore than you already have." She practically   
yelled at them.  
  
"I'm not going to allow Sailor Moon to be defeated. This maybe be our fault that   
these creatures are here, but I am going to make sure that nothing harms her or   
the rest of the Sailor Scouts." DJ spoke. Okibino laughed.  
  
"You idiot! They aren't called the "Sailor Scouts" they are known as the "Sailor   
Senshi"." She laughed. DJ flinched a bit.  
  
"Ok so they have different names, so what? They are still the same heroines that   
I have come to know and watch." DJ spoke. Okibino laughed again.  
  
"They are far from what you think you know about them." She said. "Now I think   
it is time for you and I to stop chit-chatting and start dueling!" she said as   
she launched a ki blast at DJ. DJ naturally dodged, but was unaware of where it   
was actually going. The ki blast was heading straight towards Sailor Moon. All   
of the Senshi froze with fear. (Sure, like that is going to help her.) When   
suddenly, a rose came from out of nowhere and struck the ki blast, causing it to   
pre-detonate before it hit its target. DJ looked dead at the rose.  
  
"It's him." He said as visions of Tuxedo Mask came into his head from what he   
saw back in America. Both DJ and Okibino looked up to see a well-dressed man in   
a tuxedo standing on a lamppost overlooking them both.  
  
"I don't know why you are here, or who you are fighting against, but you are not   
going to hurt any innocent bystanders." Tuxedo Kamen spoke nobly.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon both spoke. DJ turned to   
them as he heard them call whom he thought was called Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Kamen.   
DJ gritted his teeth as he saw the caped hero. DJ had thought back to the   
episodes he used to watch and remembered Tuxedo Mask's true identity, Darien,   
had repeatedly hurt Serena. Anger filled DJ as he got up and walked slowly up to   
Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"You son of a…" he started then stopped himself because he remembered that he   
didn't have parents now. But that did not stop him from striking Tuxedo Kamen.   
DJ hit the caped crusader with such force, that it sent him flying into a car   
and left a dent in the side of it. Goku walked up to DJ as DJ was breathing   
heavily from all his rage and anger.  
  
"Why did you hit that guy for like that?" Goku asked DJ. Sailor Moon ran over to   
Tuxedo Kamen with tears in her eyes as she saw her beloved lie motionless on the   
ground. Sailor Chibi-Moon quickly followed her. DJ finally calmed down, then he   
happened to notice Sailor Chibi-moon. DJ looked dead at Chibi-Moon and stared at   
her. Sailor Chibi-Moon got the creepy feeling that someone was looking at her   
and turned to DJ.  
  
"Why did you do this to him?" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried out. DJ just kept on   
staring at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked.  
  
"Reeny? Is that you?" he asked Chibi-moon. She blinked with tears in her eyes at   
him as he walked up to her. He took a good look at Sailor Chibi-Moon as well as   
Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was filled with grief and it showed.  
  
"Why did you hit him? He has done nothing to you!" Sailor Moon cried out in   
tears as she held him in her arms.  
  
"He has caused you so much pain, and yet you still care for him. Why Serena?" DJ   
asked. Sailor Moon gasped. No one except her closest friends knew about her and   
Tuxedo Kamen falling in love, having a fight about it, and then falling back in   
love again. She was stunned as well as hurt by this.  
  
  
"He loves me now, and he loved me before but he was only trying to protect me,   
that's all," she told DJ. Tuxedo Kamen stirred a bit and then awoke with a   
massive headache. Sailor Moon clutched him tighter as she knew he was awake. DJ   
stood there, realizing what he had done, but also thinking about all the pain he   
had seen Darien cause Serena when he watched 'Sailor Moon'.  
  
"Serena, how can you love some jerk that caused you so much pain? You were   
crying for him, and he ignored you countless times. Doesn't that make you   
angry?" DJ asked Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked at him again.  
  
"But he was only trying to protect me, that's all." she protested for the tux   
dressed hero. "And why do you call me 'Serena'?" she asked.  
  
"Look, the identity is out now. I know you real name is Serena so you don't have   
to pretend anymore, ok?" DJ told her. Sailor Moon shook her head.  
  
"My name is not 'Serena'." she replied.  
  
"Then what is it then?" DJ asked. Sailor Moon looked at him with a funny face.  
  
"You think I am that dumb to tell you who I really am?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you did change into Sailor Moon in front of Nephlite before." DJ said.   
Though he pronounced Nephrite's name wrong, Sailor Moon and the others   
immediately knew what he was talking about, and Sailor Moon knew that he was   
correct in what he said about her. She blinked and stared straight at him.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Because you are famous!" DJ replied. By this time, Tuxedo Mask sat up with a   
hand to his head as it was throbbing with pain.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon said, then immediately wanted to take what she said   
back because that revealed his true identity. Now it was DJ's turn to look at   
her funny.  
  
"Err... isn't his name Darien?" he asked. Now DJ was really confused. Who was   
Mamoru? Why was nothing making sense anymore? As DJ was pondering the mysteries   
of life, Red decided to end this little fiasco, raised his weapon to strike DJ,   
but he was completely blown away by an unknown force. He was hurled into deep   
space. DJ quickly turned around to see who his savior was. Surprisingly, it was   
Goku, with a black shirt on and khakis on. DJ blinked.  
  
"Goku, how did you fix..." he started to ask, and then he noticed the blue   
haired boy next to Goku. It was Goku, or in his other form. Now DJ was really   
confused. Not to mention the blue haired Goku. The rest of the Senshi were awe   
struck, even the outer Senshi and especially the tuxedo dressed hero.  
  
"Gohan, was that you that did that?" Sailor Moon asked. (We shall dub the Goku   
called Gohan that originally came to the Sailor Moon reality, the 2nd Goku.) The   
2nd Goku responded with a simple "Hai" (Yes in Japanese for those that do not   
know).  
  
"But... but how did you do it?" Sailor Jupiter asked. The 2nd Goku shrugged.  
  
"I told you, I felt like I have to defend something. It looks like I have to   
defend this planet." he responded. He then turned to a pale looking DJ and a   
confused looking blue-haired Goku.  
  
"Who are all of you?" The 2nd Goku asked. DJ was about to respond, when suddenly   
out of nowhere Okibino appeared again. This time, she was NOT happy at all.  
  
"What are you doing bring this sayian and involving him in all of this?" she   
yelled at DJ as soon as she saw the 2nd Goku.  
  
"Time out! What the hell is going on here?" Rei shouted. "Just who are you, and   
you and you?" she asked pointing to Okibino, DJ and the blue-haired Goku.  
  
"Well, my name…" DJ started to say, but was quickly cut off by Okibino.  
  
"Damn it old man, can't you listen to anything? I told you not to interfere with   
the Sailor Senshi anymore than you already have. Now you brought one of the most   
powerful characters from DBZ to the Sailor Senshi reality! Do you realize what   
you have done, you idiot?" she fussed at DJ.  
  
"I did not do anything! We already went back to the DBZ reality, but we had to   
retrieve another Goku we were told about." he replied. The Senshi didn't know   
what to do, so they decided to listen.  
  
"What other Goku? And who is this blue-haired shrimp that follows you around?"   
she asked.  
  
"Forget it, why should I even tell you?" DJ snapped. Wrong move, because Okibino   
pulled out her beam sword and held it to DJ's neck, slightly nicking it.  
  
"Do NOT play this game with me, this is serious. All three of our realities are   
in danger of being destroyed because you decide you want to play and meet 'The   
Sailor Scouts'. Well, these aren't the Sailor Scouts you know and like. These   
are the Sailor Senshi!" Okibino said as she made a small 'great' pose. Then she   
sweat dropped as she noticed everyone looking at her. DJ happens to notice   
Sailor Chibi-Moon again.  
  
"Are you Reeny, Serena's daughter from the future? You have turned into a Sailor   
Scout as well? And who are you all?" he asked as he noticed Sailor Neptune,   
Uranus, and Pluto. The four Senshi were at a loss for words as the sayians began   
to bicker again.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring 2 Goku's here? So now I have to find this 2nd Goku   
and destroy him as well as you two?" Okibino said. DJ got real hesitant after   
she said that.  
  
"Wh... What do you mean 'destroy'?" he asked her.  
  
"You are two losers are the cause of my planets destruction in the 20th   
century." she said.  
  
"What? Your planet? Where do you come from?" DJ asked.  
  
"What does it look like, you idiot?" Okibino replied.  
  
"Vegeta?" DJ replied. Okibino rolled her eyes.  
  
"Forget it. Prepare to die," she said. DJ stanced, but both were stopped by   
Sailor Mars.  
  
"Stop this right now. You two have already caused enough trouble as it is!" she   
said. Okibino looked at Sailor Mars with stars in her eyes, and then shook her   
head.  
  
"She is right, time for me to depart now." she said, bowed and disappeared.   
Sailor Mars looked at DJ, who now also had the same stars in his eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she said. DJ realized that he was staring and shook   
his head.  
  
"Sorry, we must go now as well." DJ said as he levitated and picked up Goku to   
fly away, when Sailor Mercury stopped him again.  
  
"Please, tell us what is going on here. We need to know why you are here," she   
said. DJ set Goku down.  
  
"I… we need the Silver Crystal." DJ said. Sailor Mercury looked at him.  
  
"What is the Silver Crystal?" she asked. DJ sighed.  
  
"I mean the Ginzhou," he said. This time, Sailor Mercury knew what he was   
talking about.  
  
"Why do you want the Ginzhou?" she asked.  
  
"Because, if I don't get it, my world is in danger of being destroyed," he said.   
Sailor Mercury shook her head.  
  
"You can not have it, it belongs to Sailor Moon." She said. DJ was grief   
stricken.  
  
"Then, this means we must be enemies." He said as he picked up Goku again and   
flew off before anyone could catch him again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"We have a new enemy." Sailor Uranus spoke as she lowered her head.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the ship:  
  
"Damn that Okibino! I have never seen her before, not in any Anime'!" DJ said as   
he changed his torn uniform. Goku (now back in his traditional form) was also   
disgruntled.  
  
"We should not be enemies with these 'Sailor Senshi'." Goku said. DJ turned his   
head.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because, we came into their world, unannounced. We should be teammates with   
them to defeat Okibino, and get back this other Goku." He said.  
  
"We have to get the Ginzhou in order to return to our realities!" DJ said.  
  
"What about you reality? Even if we return, you won't be able to go back to you   
reality until the next year." Goku said.  
  
"Oh yeah, and the Nameks are long gone on their planet… or are they?" he said.   
DJ ran up to a console on the computer. Goku followed behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
" I noticed the console and it said a certain time. We have about 30 days to get   
back to your reality in order to wish me back with the Namekian dragon balls."   
He said.  
  
"What about you not interfering with our reality?" Goku pondered.  
  
"Well, we sure screwed up the Sailor Senshi's reality. Might as well "re-do" the   
Dragon Ball reality as well." DJ suggested. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No, we can not. We have to undo what we have done here in this world." Goku   
said.  
  
"But how?" DJ asked.  
  
"We will figure that out when we come to that bridge." Goku said. DJ blinked.  
  
"Another Anime plot twist. Always save the most important thing for last." He   
said. Goku looked at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." DJ replied. He started to think.  
  
"Goku, this is an anime reality!" DJ announced.  
  
"So what?" Goku asked.  
  
"Don't you see? In this reality, we are of anime!" he said then looked at Goku.  
  
"Well, you already were, but I am too, and since I know about how anime works, I   
know that we will succeed!" he said. Goku lowered his eyebrows at DJ.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Goku said.  
  
"Because, we are the good…" DJ started to say, and then he really got sick to   
his stomach fast. Goku knelt down as DJ went to his knees, holding his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
"We aren't the good guys. We are the bad guys! We are going to die!" DJ said.   
Goku pulled back in awe.  
  
"Die? What do you mean? We have to succeed! Our realities are in the balance!"   
Goku shouted.  
  
"No, we will not win since this is the Sailor Moon reality. The Sailor Senshi   
are the heroines here, and they always win. They NEVER lose!" he said. Goku's   
stomach also dropped.  
  
"We… will die?" he said.  
  
"Maybe not, because we are sayians. We are much stronger than they are." DJ said   
as he walked over to a locker and picked up his scouter.  
  
"We should find out just how powerful our enemies really are." DJ said as he   
activated the scouter. It registered only Goku. Nothing else.  
  
"I'm going to have to fix this thing to make it read the Senshi battle power."   
DJ said as he took off the scouter and began tinkering in it.  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?" Goku asked DJ.  
  
"No, but another Anime law should come into effect." DJ said.  
  
"And what is that?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's not technically a law, but it always works. Anything can be fixed by   
anyone." DJ said. Goku sighed as DJ began tinkering with the scouter. He then   
closed the lid and put it back on. He clicked it again, but nothing came up.  
  
"Maybe the Sailor Senshi are gone somewhere." Goku suggested. DJ snapped his   
fingers.  
  
"Of course! They are in their disguises. We have to lure them out in order to   
scan their power. We might be here for a while after all." DJ said.  
  
"Look, we already have caused enough problems, lets get this Ginzhou and get out   
of here as soon as we can. I am due for a vacation." Goku said. DJ nodded.  
  
"We shall leave at once, find the Sailor Senshi, scan their powers and see what   
we are up against. This shouldn't take long, we are sayians, right?" DJ said.   
Goku sweat dropped and pointed to his pendant.  
  
"If this thing was working." He commented. DJ sweat dropped as well.  
  
"Here, I'll give you mine then, you are more powerful than I am anyways. You can   
get the job done faster." DJ said as he gave Goku his pendant.  
  
"I'll see if the White Tyger Body Armor can make another pendant. Meanwhile, we   
need to get enrolled into school and find out who the Sailor Scouts," DJ said,   
then realized his mistake and cleared his throat, "Sailor Senshi and find the   
Ginzhou from Sailor Moon." DJ said.  
  
"Isn't this winter? They should have a winter break. We should wait to enroll in   
school after the winter break. But this had better not take long though. My   
vacation, remember?" Goku reminded DJ. DJ smiled.  
  
"This can be your vacation! Spending time here in another planet, and reality, a   
little fighting on the side, and this should be a good vacation." DJ suggested.   
Goku just peered at him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next day:  
  
"I'm tired of staying in this stuffy ship, I want to go out!" DJ started to   
complain. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No way, you can go out looking like a sayian, someone will see you and call the   
Sailor Senshi." Goku said.  
  
"Isn't that what we are here for?" DJ suggested.  
  
"But I don't want any more innocent people involved anymore then they have to."   
Goku stated. DJ sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll go without my pendant." DJ suggested.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, it's better to be a female, than to be in this place all the time." DJ   
said.  
  
"It's fine for me here, I had to go to Namek in this thing, and that took   
forever to get there." Goku said.  
  
"Yes, I know." DJ said.  
  
"Ok, but please, don't cause any trouble, and if that Okibino girl comes   
around," Goku said as he tossed DJ the pendant, "Put it on quickly and run like   
mad until it charges up." Goku finished. DJ nodded and put it into his pocket.   
He walked out the door, instantly changing into the female character.  
  
"Ahh! Geez, I have to remember this 'Ranma' type change now." DJ said as she   
started to walk out of the forest and onto the road. She happened to notice that   
her attire was different than before. At least she was dressed a lot warmer this   
time. She didn't bother to wonder how her clothes changed, because right then   
she happened to bump into Makoto, litteraly.  
  
"Oh, excuse me." Makoto said.  
  
"It was my fault." DJ said to Makoto.  
  
"My name is Makoto, nice to meet you," she said. DJ immediately looked at her   
and knew it was Lita from the Sailor Moon series.  
  
"Why did she call herself Makoto? Makoto? Hmm… weird name." DJ thought.  
  
"My name…" DJ started to say, but stopped. "What should I say? I can't say my   
name is DJ, that isn't Japanese. What should I call myself in this form?" she   
thought, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'll just call myself,   
'Small Rabbit of Fire' since I have red hair. That is good enough."  
  
"My name is Hino-Usa." DJ said. Makoto smiled.  
  
"Nice name, I haven't seen you around the 10th district before." She said.  
  
"10th district, huh? That's probably what they call this place. Ok then." She   
thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I just moved from out of the country." DJ said.  
  
"Really?" Makoto asked as she motioned for DJ to follow her while walking down   
the street. DJ went along with it, since she didn't have anything to do anyways.   
"Best way to learn about Japan's culture is to be in it." She thought to her   
self.  
  
"What country did you originally come from?" she asked DJ.  
  
"America." She said.  
  
"Where is that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You haven't heard of the United States?" DJ asked her. Makoto smiled.  
  
"Oh, The United States. I know where that is. You speak pretty good for coming   
from America, how did you learn Japanese?" Makoto asked as the entered the city.  
  
"I watched a lot of Anime." DJ slipped out and immediately wanted to take it   
back.  
  
"Oh wow, they have Anime over there? That is neat!" Makoto said with a smile. DJ   
blinked. "Aren't we in an Anime right now? How could she know about Anime then?"   
DJ thought to herself.  
  
"I like the Sailor V anime. It is my favorite one." Makoto said. DJ thought for   
a second. "Sailor V? That's from Sailor Moon, So I AM in The Sailor Moon Anime.   
This is so cool!" she thought.  
  
"I have heard of Sailor V before, but never got real heavy into it." DJ   
commented.  
  
"I happen to know the girl that used to play as 'Sailor V'. Minako Aino is her   
name." Makoto said.  
  
"Pretty little child of love?" DJ thought to herself trying to think of the   
meaning to Minako's name. "Hey! Sailor V is Sailor Venus! But, her name is Mina,   
not Minako." DJ thought.  
  
"Could you introduce me to Minako? I would like to meet this Sailor V." DJ asked   
Makoto.  
  
"Sure! I'm on my way to my friend Rei's place right now anyways. We were   
supposed to do some studying as well as the rest of my friends. Minako will be   
there. You can study with us! You do go to school here right?" she asked. DJ   
sweat dropped.  
  
"Err… well no not yet." She replied.  
  
"You are lucky. You should enroll quickly before you fail. The high school   
entrance exams are tough." Makoto suggested. DJ sweat dropped. Not school again.   
He hated school. DJ was on his last year, and he really didn't look forward to   
going back to school.  
  
"Maybe I should wait until next year?" DJ suggested.  
  
"Nonsense, you need to get into high school as quick as possible so you can get   
it over with." Makoto told her. DJ was really sickened. School? Not again! This   
wasn't going to be a good idea.  
  
"Not even a Super Sayian can deal with school so easily." She thought as the   
word 'Rei' sank in to her head.  
  
"Wait, did you just say 'Raye'? You going to whose house?" DJ asked Makoto as   
she remembered Raye from Sailor Moon. "Maybe she is the same Raye?" she thought   
to herself.  
  
"Yeah, my friend Rei's temple is just on this hill. This is where we go to study   
for our entrance exams." Makoto said as they arrived to a hill with a small   
temple at the top. It had a gate with some Kanji written on it, but DJ couldn't   
read it. Makoto smiled as she held out her hand to the temple.  
  
"Here we are. Just up this hill!" she said.  
  
"Is this 'Cherry Hill'?" DJ asked. Makoto looked at her.  
  
"No, this is the Hikawa hill. The temple 'Hikawa' is at the top. My friend Rei's   
temple is up there." Makoto said. DJ sweat dropped.  
  
"Surely, I thought this was 'Cherry Hill'." She thought to herself and sighed.   
She began walking up the stairs with Makoto.  
  
"Wow, these stairs do look like Tenchi Masaki's house stairs. Cool!" she thought   
to herself as they approached the entrance to the temple. Rei was there to greet   
them. The priestess in training was wearing her usual Kimono. DJ immediately   
recognized Rei when she saw her.  
  
"Raye!" DJ said. Rei looked surprised at DJ.  
  
"How do you know me?" Rei asked.  
  
"I err… heard about you from Makoto here." DJ spoke. "Should be Lita though,"   
she thought to herself. "I'm here to study with you," she said as she peeked in   
to see all of whom she thought was the Sailor Scouts in their regular form.  
  
"It's them! I found them!" she thought to herself as her face reacted. Rei and   
Makoto both happened to notice DJ's face light up.  
  
"She has never met a star before. She must have seen Minako." Makoto said to   
Rei. Rei's face grew stern.  
  
"She shouldn't be here to just meet Minako, she should be here at all. We have   
to study." Rei sternly said. DJ looked at Rei.  
  
"Always the mood killer, Raye!" DJ said and walked in and sat down beside of   
Ami. DJ was trying to keep her grin down to a minimal. Rei and Makoto looked at   
each other as if mentally saying, "How did she know that?"  
  
"Here I am with the Sailor Scouts! If only my friends could see me now!" DJ   
thought as she started to chitchat with the Senshi as Makoto took off her jacket   
and hung it up. Rei sat down and joined the group with Makoto.  
  
"So you are new here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Must be tough to transfer from one country's school system to another." Minako   
commented.  
  
"Well, it is tough, but I will manage. Now what are your names?" DJ asked.  
  
"My name is Usagi," said Usagi.  
  
"I'm Ami."  
  
"I'm Minako"  
  
"I know your names already, Makoto and Raye." DJ said. "So only two of their   
names remained the same. Mina added a 'ko' to the end of her name. All right,   
but Serena's name will be tough to remember. 'Rabbit'? Who the heck would name   
their kid 'Rabbit'?" DJ thought to herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. My name is Hino-Usa." "Ok, so who would name their kid   
'Small rabbit of fire', if I got it right." DJ thought to herself.  
  
"Well, now that we all know who we are, let's get down to studying." Rei said.   
DJ's face grew bored.  
  
"What did I get myself into? Here I am with Sailor Moon and the ahem Senshi,   
and we are studying! Kami-sama, I hope something happens to interrupt this   
little ceremony." DJ thought to herself. As if on cue, something DID happen.   
Grandfather Hino entered the room.  
  
"Hello, everyone." he started, and then he happened to notice 'Hino-Usa'.  
  
"Well, hello there, I haven't seen you around here before." He said. DJ stared   
wide-eyed at him and got up.  
  
"Wow, so you are the priest here. Nice to meet you." DJ said as she reached out   
for a handshake.   
  
"Please, call me 'Grandfather' everyone else does." He said with a smile and   
then noticed her hand extended out to him. He just looked at her and her   
extended hand. DJ realized where she was, sweat dropped, then bowed.  
  
"I forget this is the custom to greet someone in Japan." She thought and rose   
again. Grandfather Hino bowed as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you, my dear." He said. DJ stopped breathing, and then happened to   
notice that 'he' was a 'she' and calmed down. "I have to remember that I am a   
female now," she thought. "Ugh, he likes me. Disgusting!" she thought as her   
facial reactions showed what she was thinking.  
  
A knock from the door startled everyone. Rei went to see who it was.  
  
"Coming!" she said as she slid the door open. On the other side was Okibino,   
dressed more casual like with a hat to cover her strange pink hair-do.  
  
"Hello Rei, it's a great pleasure to meet you." she said with a bow. Rei did not   
recognize her, but Hino-Usa err... DJ sure did.  
  
"Umm... excuse me please." she said and darted out to the hallway, hoping that   
Okibino didn't see her.  
  
"Good, now that I have you alone, I must discuss with you about some Sailor   
Senshi business." Okibino said as she removed the hat, allowing everyone to   
recognize her. At that time, DJ was sure it was Okibino, and ran out of the   
temple towards safety.  
  
"You! What business do you have here after the events that happened today?" Rei   
snapped.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. I'm not here to hurt any of you. It seems that you are   
involved in this, so I must inform you of who you are up against so you will   
stay as far away from your new foes as possible." she said.  
  
"Why should we run from them? They are the new enemy, we must defend earth from   
them at all costs." Makoto spoke.  
  
"I know how you feel about defending the earth, but right now you must stay away   
from them as much as possible, or else you will endanger earth further." Okibino   
said.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, sit around and ignore them?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes." was all that Okibino replied with.  
  
"I don't buy it." came a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned around to   
see who it was, except Okibino.  
  
"Hello Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." Okibino said without even turning   
around to see whom it was. All three outer Senshi were startled.  
  
"Good, you are here also. I need to warn you of the new silence that is going to   
appear." Okibino spoke, her back still facing the outer Senshi. Haruka heard   
'Silence' and sat down. The others joined her.  
  
"You are about to face an enemy that you can not defeat by your conventional   
methods" she spoke.  
  
"Who are they?" Rei simply asked.  
  
"The two strangers are dimension travelers known as 'Sayia-jin' a race sourly   
devoted to fighting and violence." Okibino began.  
  
"Dimension?" everyone said.  
  
"Yes, they did not originate from your world, rather from..."she hesitated for a   
second, "another world like yours."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Ami asked. Okibino pulled out her brown sayian   
tail.  
  
"Because I am one of them," she said. The Senshi looked at the brown tail coming   
from Okibino in disbelief. They were not sure what to think.  
  
"We have a sworn duty to uphold love and justice and to protect this earth. We   
can not stand by and allow this to happen." Makoto said as she slammed both   
hands against the study table. About that time, Artimus and Luna made their way   
into the study room. They heard the study group turn into a meeting when Okibino   
arrived and decided to investigate.  
  
"Hello Artimus, Luna. Nice to finally meet you." Okibino said as she saw the two   
cats enter the room. Both cats had looks of disbelief. Artimus meowed trying to   
get Luna to do the same thing. Okibino grinned.  
  
"You don't have to play, I know you can talk, and that you can understand what   
it is I am saying as well." Okibino said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Artimus said.  
  
"Artimus!" Luna shouted.  
  
"I told you I already know, you don't have to hide it any more." Okibino said,   
and then turned to the Senshi.  
  
"As it stands, they will destroy the world as you know it." Okibino began again.  
  
"But why? Why do they want to destroy this world? What did we do to them?" Rei   
said teary eyed.  
  
"Nothing, but they have to save their world. However, they don't know that their   
worlds are in danger yet." she said. All the Senshi blinked.  
  
"Umm... didn't you just say 'worlds'? I thought that they were of one race."   
Minako asked.  
  
"One of them does not originate from the same dimension as the first. He is the   
one that knows much about your lives up to the point when Chibi-Usa went back to   
the future. The problem for him is he knows you with different names, but he   
still knows you, which put you at a great disadvantage because he knows your   
powers," she hesitated again, "plus your weaknesses." she finished.  
  
By that time, everyone excluding Ami was very confused about the whole issue.   
Leave it to Ami to simplify things for the others.  
  
"So you are saying the new enemy knows in advance who we are, and what our   
strengths and weaknesses are?" Ami started to recall, but was cut off.  
  
"Only the one known as The White Tyger. The other one knows nothing more about   
you then you do him." Okibino said.  
  
"Regardless, they are very dangerous if he knows who we really are, and how to   
stop us." Ami started to analyze, but was stopped once more by Okibino.  
  
"No, he doesn't know how to stop you, however it will not take him very long to   
figure it out. He knows how..." she cleared her throat at that time, "...your   
reality physics work. I won't go into details, however if he learns how to use   
those physics and laws, plus learn how to defend against you Senshi, then the   
dreaded prophecy will come to pass." Okibino finished.  
  
"What prophecy?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You saw it in the future with the King. He showed you a terrible crisis about   
when the world was frozen over. That was The White Tyger's doing. That's why I   
am here, to prevent that from happening."  
  
"So, who are you?" Ami inquired.  
  
"That you mustn't know right now. The important thing is for me to find him and   
the one called Goku and send them back to where they came from, and for you to   
stay out of it." Okibino said as she got up from her spot.  
  
"Wait! Why do you call him 'old man'?" Rei asked.  
  
"Never mind that right now either." she snapped.  
  
"Hold it!" Minako said as she and Usagi blocked her way out of the temple.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us why you won't allow us to help   
you." Minako began.  
  
"And why you told us all this, then leave suddenly." Usagi finished.  
  
"I only told you this so you will stay out of this and allow me to do my job.   
Now move, or be moved." she said sternly and pushed her way through Usagi and   
Minako. They began to follow her, but Okibino took off flying into the sky and   
disappeared with out a trace.  
  
"Did she just take off flying?" Makoto asked rhetorically.  
  
"Maybe we should stay out of this and leave her to her job." Ami said.  
  
"Hey everyone!" a voice called from the stairs. It was the 1st Goku.  
  
"Minako, have you finished sewing my Gi up yet?" he asked Minako.  
  
"Yes, it's back at my house. Let's go get it," she said.  
  
"Ok" he said and started to follow Minako down the Hikawa shrine steps.   
Suddenly, DJ came crashing down from nowhere. Okibino appeared in the sky over   
him, in her usual attire.  
  
"I found you, you old bag!" she yelled, aiming her fist to DJ's face, missing it   
by a hair when DJ moved away.  
  
"Damn, stay still, it wouldn't hurt so much if you just let me knock you out   
cold." she said with a grin and tried repeatedly to stomp his head flat, but he   
moved just fast enough to avoid her large army boots. He flung himself to his   
feet and quickly grabbed her wrists to get her to stop for a second.  
  
"What is with you trying to kill me?" he asked, but was cut short from asking   
any more questions with a boot to the groin. He fell to his knees in great pain.   
Okibino grabbed DJ by the hair and was holding his head back, facing her.  
  
"Prepare to die." Okibino said as she drew back to strike with her fist.  
  
"Venus, Love me chain!" was heard as a yellow heart chain grabbed Okibino's fist   
and held it back from hitting DJ.  
  
"Child's play." Okibino smirked and pulled forward, launching Sailor Venus into   
the air over the two sayians and landing on the other side.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
A massive ball of electricity was hurled to the pink-haired sayian, directly   
hitting its target and forcing Okibino's grip of DJ lose. DJ was slowly   
recovering when Sailor Jupiter ran to DJ as the other Senshi were assisting   
Sailor Venus.  
  
"You have to get out of here, now!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as Okibino began a   
quick recovery.  
  
"You just did the wrong thing by involving yourself in this issue after I   
specifically said to avoid it." she frowned to the other Senshi and shot a   
couple of ki blasts to the Senshi hovering around Sailor Venus. DJ acted quickly   
and knocked the ki shots volleyball style away from the Senshi towards the   
heavens. He began to charge at Okibino, but immediately stopped as he saw her   
holding Sailor Jupiter hostage style.  
  
"If you don't want her breathing through her throat, I suggest you give yourself   
up, now!" Okibino barked.  
"You said you weren't here to hurt us!" Sailor Moon yelled. Okibino ignored   
Sailor Moons plea. DJ clenched his fist to form a ki shot, but Okibino pulled   
out her blade beam and held it close to Sailor Jupiter's neck and shook her head   
no. DJ was ready to give up. Suddenly, Okibino felt an increase of energy to her   
left and she knocked away an approaching ki blast with her sword, but lost her   
sword soon afterward to a well-placed kick. Sailor Jupiter used the opportunity   
to remove herself from harms way as the owner of the ki blast appeared. It was   
the first Goku in his golden sailor fuku outfit.  
  
"Gohan!" the Senshi shouted as DJ and Okibino both looked at Goku in the   
ridiculous outfit, turned to each other, and busted out laughing.  
  
"I'd never thought I'd see Goku in a fuku like that!" Okibino chuckled.  
  
"You? I can't believe it either! Come on Goku, that doesn't go well with your   
physic." DJ snickered as he walked up to the crossed-dressed sayian.  
  
"Who is Goku?" the first Goku asked. DJ stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
"You real funny, now quit with the dress up game and lets get down to..." DJ   
stopped as he noticed the pendant that he thought Goku was supposed to wear was   
not there.  
  
"How did you do that?" DJ asked.  
  
"Do what?" Goku asked.  
  
"How did you not change with out the pendant?" DJ asked.  
  
"So you CAN change?" Okibino said as she overheard. Before DJ could protest, she   
vanished.  
  
"Why in the world does she always disappear? Like she can't stay in one place   
for very long." DJ pondered, as he happened to notice everyone stare him down.  
  
"Uh oh, err… time for me to make a strategic retreat now." He said with a fake   
smile as he started to back away from the group.  
  
"Hold it right there." Sailor Uranus shouted. DJ took that as the cue to turn   
around and make a mad dash for the Hikawa's stairs. Sailor Uranus proceeded to   
run after him. The rest of the Senshi followed them. DJ managed to hover down   
the stairs, low enough he thought that no one would notice. But they did.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or is he flying down the stairs?" Sailor Mercury pointed   
out as DJ reached the bottom of the stairs and took off in a random direction.   
The Senshi finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around to find DJ   
nowhere in sight.  
  
"Damn, he's gone." Sailor Jupiter cursed. Haruka's convertible was parked on the   
side of the street.  
  
"Neptune. You, Pluto, and Sailor Mars will come with me, everyone else search on   
foot." Sailor Uranus ordered as she grabbed hold of Sailor Mars and tossed her   
into the back of the convertible, hopped in herself, and took off with the outer   
Senshi and Sailor Mars. The rest of the Senshi just stared in surprise as the   
car that transported the outer Senshi, plus Mars out of sight. Suddenly, Mamoru   
drove up in his car, dressed as Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Quickly or we will lose them." Tuxedo Kamen shouted as the Senshi began to pile   
in the car.  
  
"Isn't this great that things just fall into place like this?" Sailor Moon   
commented. Everyone, including Tuxedo Kamen sweat dropped and took off.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Authors notes: The beginning of the chapter deals with a character named Red. He   
never was officially a true part of the story, however a friend of mine begged   
me to involve his character in this story so he can say that his character had a   
past. He also wrote the battle scene, I just re-edited it so that it would make   
better sense. Ask me to send you an original copy sometime. You will see the   
difference in the writing styles immediately. This will be the last chapter for   
a good while because I am going to go through and re-write most of the fanfic. I   
don't like how it turned out, plus (as much as it pains me to do this) I must   
remove Hotaru from the story. In 'Sailor Moon S' series. Hotaru wasn't Sailor   
Saturn until the very last episodes, and then she died and was reborn. (Sorry to   
spoil the end for ya.) SO she physically cannot be in this fanfic. However, I do   
have every intention of having her in the sequel. (Which is already underway.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Humans and Sayians Meet The Sailor Senshi (HASMSS) Chapter 10: More Sayian than Sayian. Who is on who's side?Humans   
and Sayian Meet Sailor Senshi:   
A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover  
  
Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are   
copyrighted by either Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) or Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor   
Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am not making any   
money off of this story or future stories that may come up.  
E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
And now I present to you…  
  
Chapter 10: More Sayian than Sayian. Who is on who's side?  
  
One foot followed the other in a pattern that propelled DJ forward, away from   
the red car that was chasing him. He was breathing heavily as he rounded a   
street corner. Luckily for him, it was a Sunday and there weren't many people   
nearby enough to notice a man running at vehicle speeds. It was unreal to DJ.  
  
"I have never ran anywhere near this fast, yet I can maneuver with great speed   
and accuracy. This is a damn trip!" he thought to himself as he rounded another   
corner in hopes to lose the red car that was chasing him, but to no avail as the   
car's driver was an excellent racer. She wasn't about to lose this race.  
  
"How can he run so fast?" Sailor Uranus said out loud.  
  
"Why doesn't he just fly away? It's almost as if he is playing with us." Sailor   
Neptune commented.  
  
"This is such fun, I'm actually being chased by the outer... err... what did   
Okibino call them?" DJ thought, then remembered Okibino.  
  
"Damn her. Why is she always interfering with my fun? What does she want,   
besides my death? Where does she come from?" these thoughts went through DJ's   
mind as he wasn't paying attention and smashed right into a huge brick wall,   
going right through to the other side.  
  
"Whoops!" was all DJ could say as he saw the red car that was in hot pursuit of   
him round a corner and speeding towards him. He quickly got up and took off   
again just as Sailor Uranus began to stop the car to get him.  
  
"Damn." she said as she shifted down to accelerate again. By this time, the rest   
of the group had finally caught up with the two speed demons.  
  
"There they are!" shouted Sailor Venus. Tuxedo Kamen pulled the emergency brake   
as they rounded the corner near the destroyed brick wall to remain in control of   
the speeding car. They were back in the pursuit.  
  
"We have to catch this guy and make him give back the Ginzhou!" Tuxedo Kamen   
gritted his teeth as they barely missed a telephone pole.  
  
"This is great fun! I can't wait to tell this to my friends!" DJ thought, but   
then saddened a little. What if he failed in the mission? Would he be stuck   
there? What would become of his world? Would it be destroyed? DJ shrugged it off   
and continued to the site where Goku's ship was. He sped up enough to run into   
the ship and grab Goku.  
  
"Goku, Goku wake up! I got the silver crystal!" DJ shouted as he ran in and   
grabbed the sayian by his arm.  
  
"Wha..." was all Goku was able to say before he was dragged out like C-ko in   
'Project A-ko'. The black-haired sayian quickly became a blue-haired teen as   
soon as he left the confines of the ship, in a complete state of shock as he was   
dragged around like a rag doll, being chased down by Sailor Mars and the Outer   
Senshi.  
  
"When Gohan first arrived here, did you have any strange feelings?" Sailor   
Uranus asked. Sailor Mars blinked.  
  
"I felt a dark and evil presence, but no one believes me when I say Gohan make   
me feel uneasy. Maybe I'm over-reacting." she replied.  
  
"Your feelings may not be entirely wrong." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mars questioned.  
  
"She means that we saw Gohan in a different way." Sailor Uranus spoke.  
  
"We looked at the Aqua Mirror and saw a large ape destroying things, killing   
people, and causing complete havoc." Neptune clarified more.  
  
"Why did you bring me along for?" Mars asked. Sailor Neptune turned to her.  
  
"Because you can use your 'Burning Mandala' to slow him down and get back the   
ginzhou. Sailor Mars nodded and stood up in the car. Attempting to target DJ and   
Goku, who was still being man-handled a la 'Project A-ko' style, Sailor Mars   
fired at the fleeing sayians.  
  
'Burning Mandala!" she shouted and fired many fire rings towards DJ and Goku,   
causing DJ's feet to set fire.  
  
"Schitt!" DJ shouted as he began to slow down to douse his feet. Sailor Uranus   
pulled the car beside of DJ and snagged Sailor Moon's broach out of his left   
hand. DJ finally came to a halt at a puddle and put out his feet. Sailor Uranus   
grinned as she clutched the brooch in her hand.  
  
"Got it!" she said as she darted off, leaving a chared DJ to recover by himself.  
  
"Damn bitch. I need to get that silver crystal." DJ said as he was brushing   
himself off. He was nerly ran over by Tuxedo Kamen who happend to drive by that   
very instance as DJ was brushing himself off, splashing him with water, and   
causing his necklace to lose its power. As a result, there stood a transformed   
DJ. She was now Hino-Usa, and she was not very happy.  
  
"Damn it!" she shouted. She then noticed a gauge on the pendant that told her   
how much power it had remaining and how much it was gaining. Slowly it filled   
up. It was now at 13% full. She looked up at Goku, who was now coming to a   
realization of what was going on. Suddenly, they both heard some squeals of   
tires. They saw the red car that was earlier chasing them come to a halt in   
front of them both. Sailor Uranus was the first to jump out.  
  
"Where is he? Where is that contemptible sneak?" she spoke. Sailor Mars and   
Neptune slowly got out of the car as Sailor Uranus began to look around for DJ   
in The White Tyger form.  
  
"You are the boy that he was running with, where did he go?" Uranus asked,   
completely ignoring Hino-Usa.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Goku said. Sailor Uranus' eyes   
narrowed as she walked up to Goku's face.  
  
"This is not a game, now where is he?" she asked with a flare in her voice.  
  
"He uh… went that away." Hino-Usa said with a light grin pointing the opposite   
way they arrived. The car that carried the rest of the Senshi finally caught up   
with them. Tuxedo Kamen was the first to join them followed closely behind him   
was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Did you get the Ginzhou back?" he asked. Sailor Uranus handed the future king   
of Earth the brooch that contained said crystal.  
  
"Here it is, but I want the one that took it in the first place." Sailor Uranus   
said.  
  
"Forget about him for now." Tuxedo Kamen said.  
  
"No, this time, he is not getting away. I don't have to listen to what you say."   
Sailor Uranus said as she turned around and walked to her car.  
  
"Stop please." Sailor Moon asked. Uranus stopped and turned her head to Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"Let him go for now. We have to get back and find Gohan and make sure he is ok."   
She suggested. Sailor Uranus' face grew dark.  
  
"How can you think about him at a time like this?" she said coldly. Hino-Usa and   
Goku's eyes widened, but they both kept their mouth shut. Hino-Usa glanced down   
at the pendant. Since she was getting nervous, the gauge began to rise much   
faster. Now it was at 45% and rising quickly. This was not good as she began to   
get more nervous.   
  
"Because he is trying to help." She said then murmured under her breath, "In a   
very odd way."  
  
"He is the enemy as well, I can not allow you or anyone else to be anywhere   
around this Gohan any further." She snapped.  
  
"I'll make that call." came a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone   
looked around to find the source of the voice, but only two were able to sense   
where the voice was coming from. Both Goku and Sailor Mars looked exactly where   
the form of Okibino appeared. She landed right in front of Sailor Uranus. Sailor   
Uranus frowned as her face grew stern like stone.  
  
"I can not allow this Gohan to remain around them any further. Now move out of   
my way, I have to catch the thief." She said and ried to push Okibino out of her   
way, but Okibino's feet were planted. She didn't budge a centimeter. Okibino   
curled her upper lip a bit as she pushed Sailor Uranus back a few feet.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere." Okibino barked. Hino-Usa looked down at her   
pendant. The gauge was at 87% and rising. She began to sweat. The sweat   
connected with the pendant and caused it to stop building power briefly then   
began again, slower this time.   
  
Okibino looked at Hino-Usa and asked, "Why are you so nervous for?" As her   
attention was turned, Sailor Uranus grabbed Okibino by the arm and attempted to   
move her out of the way. Okibino moved enough for Uranus to get past her and   
jump in her car.  
  
"Get in, we are going after that thief." She barked at Mars and Neptune. They   
were in the car no later than 3 seconds after Uranus spoke. Three seconds was   
all it took for Okibino to grab a hold of Uranus and fling her out of the car   
and throw her. Uranus landed on her feet, fists clenched and teeth gritted.   
Hino-Usa looked down at the pendant. 98% full is what the pendant reported.   
Hino-Usa gulped as she made a mad dash for a nearby corner and rounded it as   
soon as the pendant kicked in, making a low explosion. There stood DJ in The   
White Tyger form. The rest of the Senshi looked over where they heard the low   
explosion. Okibino narrowed her eyes.  
  
"He is here." She said and took off toward the brick corner, pulling out her   
blade beam and struck the corner, slicing a large chunk out of it. DJ was not on   
the other side though.  
  
"Looking for me?" DJ said from above Okibino's head. She looked up and blocked   
in time for a drop kick aimed for her head. Okibino was knocked down as DJ   
landed beside her and repeatedly stomped the ground, causing Okibino to roll out   
of the way each time he stomped. DJ fired a ki blast right as he stomped one   
part of the ground at Okibino, connecting to her face. Okibino grabbed her face   
with her right hand, while ripping DJ with her left arm. She flipped up and   
quickly grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.  
  
"You will dearly pay for that, old man." She said, teeth gritting, eye glaring,   
and full of anger. She threw him into the wall sideways, causing DJ to lose his   
breath for a minute. Then from out of nowhere Sailor Uranus uses her 'World   
Shaking'. Okibino turns to dodge the attack but is a split second late as it   
connects with her and sends her flying backwards through a wall. Uranus than   
runs up to DJ, grabbing him up by the collar and shaking him violently.  
  
"Tell me why you are after the Ginzhou and who you are!" she demanded. DJ   
blinked at her, than spat blood in her face. Sailor Uranus let go her grip long   
enough to wipe away the blood. DJ regained himself broke lose and ran to grab   
Goku, but was then stopped again by Sailor Uranus.  
  
"You not getting away that fast." She said with a smirk on her face. DJ nailed   
her in the stomach with a quick jab and spun around her, grabbed Goku and took   
off once again, passing Tuxedo Kamen and ran into Sailor Moon. Before Uranus   
could see where he went, DJ vanished with Goku.  
  
Sailor Moon regained her balance as she noticed her brooch gone again. Tuxedo   
Kamen cursed. Sailor Uranus was furious as Okibino regained consciousness and   
launched herself into the air.  
  
"WAIT," shouted Sailor Moon. Okibino stopped in mid-air and turned back around   
to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" Okibino asked. Sailor Moon's mouth opened a little.  
"Err... we shall come with you." she finally said after a long pause.  
  
"Your Majesty, I must insist..." Okibino began but was cut off by Sailor Uranus.  
  
"We are coming with you. Do you know where he is going?" Sailor Uranus asked.   
Okibino narrowed her eyes as she landed.  
  
"You always were a bitch to deal with." she said cold heartly to Uranus, then   
walked passed her straight towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Your Majesty, I strongly suggest leaving behind the rest of the inner senshi   
and taking only Sailor Uranus. As much as I have always disliked her, she will   
help us succeed. The more people at the battle, the more may be killed." She   
said. Sailor Moon frowned.  
  
"I... don't want to endanger the others, but we must fight as a team." she said.   
Okibino sighed and motioned with her head for them to follow her as she   
levitated once again. As soon as everyone was in their vehicles, they began to   
follow Okibino. Okibino levitated high enough for people on the ground not to   
see her. Anyone that did see her didn't believe what they saw and kept it to   
themselves.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the ship:  
  
"We got the Ginzhou." DJ said as they entered the ship, instantly transforming   
Goku back to his original form.  
  
"Great. So what?" he said. DJ's face faulted as he turned to stare at the   
ignorant Sayian.  
  
"We just got our ticket home!" DJ said. Goku's face brightened as DJ said that,   
then darkened once more.  
  
"What about the other Goku?" he asked. DJ's face also grew dark. "Damn it." DJ   
thought.  
  
"We search for him. I'll give you my pendant and you carry me and use your ki   
sensing ability while I use my scouter." DJ said a bit more satisfied with the   
plan.  
  
"Then what?" Goku asked.  
  
"Then we go home." DJ said.  
  
"With two of me?" Goku asked. DJ grimaced.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well shoot." He said.  
  
"Let's think later, we should find the other Goku before they find us." Goku   
suggested. DJ nodded and gave Goku his pendant. The pendant lost its powers, but   
was regaining its strength quickly, now at 17% full.  
  
"Let's wait for it to power up." DJ suggested as Goku walked toward the door.   
Goku shook his head.  
  
"This Okibino person knows where we are. We need to leave here quickly." Goku   
suggested.  
  
"We need to bring this ship with us." DJ said. "After all, you need it to arrive   
back on Earth. We may end up in space again in the Dragon Ball reality." DJ   
suggested.  
  
"Then start it up." Goku said. DJ nodded and went over to the controls. He began   
to tap on the console when it quickly blew up in his face, sending him to a wall   
on the other side of the ship. The smoke clears and DJ coughs.  
  
"Damn anime! This always happens for a plot twist." DJ spat out.  
  
"What?" Goku asked. DJ shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind, what the hell are we going to do now?" DJ started to panic.  
  
"It will be ok, so we don't take the ship. Let's…" Goku started to say then   
stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" DJ asked.  
  
"Someone is coming. A couple of energies are coming this way. It's the Sailor   
Senshi. But… not as powerful." Goku said. DJ flared up.  
  
" It must be them in their regular forms. How did they find us?" DJ asked.  
  
"Calm down and hide your ki." Goku said.  
  
"I'll try." DJ responded. He looked at the pendant and saw that it was fully   
charged.  
  
"We better leave now, the pendant is charged." DJ suggested. Goku's eyes   
shifted.  
  
"Okibino is here with them." Goku stated. DJ really started to panic.  
  
"She is going to kick my tail!" he gulped.  
  
"She won't with me here and you as Hino-Usa!" Goku said as he grabbed and threw   
DJ out the ship door, instantly changing DJ to Hino-Usa. She landed with a hard   
thump on the ground as the two cars arrived with the Senshi in them. Minako was   
the first to jump out and assist Hino-Usa.  
  
"Are you alright?" Minako asked. Hino-Usa coughed as Minako helped her up.  
  
"Yes I am fine." She replied. Haruka walked over to the two girls.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is no place for you to be around." Minako   
suggested. Haruka looked at Hino-Usa.  
  
"Now he is picking on innocent girls. That guy will pay dearly." she said. Usagi   
joined them at that time.  
  
"In the name of girls everywhere, I'll punish him." She said and rushed to the   
door.  
  
"Don't!" Haruka shouted. At that time, noises began to come from inside the   
ship. Suddenly, Goku was knocked out of the ship, protected by the pendant.   
Okibino walked out soon afterwards. Goku landed near a batch of trees as Okibino   
flew after him and repeatedly threw punches at him. Goku couldn't dodge as he   
was still in shock from being surprised by Okibino. She stopped long enough for   
him to catch his breath as she walked over to Hino-Usa and inspected her. The   
rest of the group stared at Goku.  
  
"Gohan why are you here?" Makoto asked.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Okibino snapped. Hino-Usa froze.  
  
"Well? Speak up!" she barked.  
  
"I…uh… found this place and uh… wanted to take a look around." she spat out   
finally. Okibino peered at her.  
  
"For some reason I don't believe you, but I have no other choice. Leave this   
place now or else." Okibino commanded. Hino-Usa was pissed and was about to say   
something, but decided against it and began to walk away. Okibino turned and met   
with a fist to the mouth from Goku sending her flying into the ship.  
  
Hino-Usa was stunned, but realized that Goku was wearing her pendant and thought   
to herself, "Maybe I can help Goku after all." She then snuck around some bushes   
and walked a little ways away from the clearing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okibino wiped away a little blood from her mouth.  
  
"Damn that sayian." She said as she got up and darted for the hole in the ship   
that was made by her. "He hits like a damn Gundam."  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked. Goku turned to Makoto.  
  
"Why do you call me by 'Gohan'?" Goku queried.  
  
"Wait a second, how do you know about this ship?" Haruka asked Goku.  
  
"Because I arrived here in it." He replied. Before anyone else could ask any   
more questions, Goku was tackled by Okibino and forced to finish the little   
questionnaire later.  
  
"STOP Okibino!" Usagi demanded, but Okibino was not hearing her as her and Goku   
began to increase their speed and strength and begin to fight one another.  
  
"Hold it right there!" shouted what sounded like a squeaky voice over a loud   
speaker. Okibino and Goku stopped while Goku was holding one hand of Okibino's   
and Okibino had a hand on one of Goku's knees. They both gasped as they saw who   
it was, as did the others.  
  
It was The White Tyger Body Armor standing behind the two sayians. Hino-Usa was   
inside of it, controlling it. The Armor started toward the two and uppercutted   
Okibino away from Goku.  
  
"Goku, are you alright?" Hino-Usa asked.   
  
Goku nodded. "Glad to see you," he said as he smiled. Okibino recovered from the   
uppercut and stared at the new arrival.  
  
"A Gundam? A chibi-Gundam? They had to summon a Gundam to defeat me?" Okibino   
spoke to herself, then smiled. "I feel special now." She grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm not a Gundam, but I am here to finish you off." Hino-Usa said from inside   
the armor. Okibino began to laugh as she walked up to the armor and began to get   
a good look at it.  
  
"You idiot, a mere suit of armor can't stop me." She said as she sweeped the   
armor. Goku elbowed her in the face and the two sayians began to spar again.   
Goku was powerful, but Okibino seemed a bit stronger and got a few good hits in.   
Goku pushed her away temporarily and stepped back to regain his thoughts.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you not going to recover that quick." She said and immediately   
threw a hard punch to Goku. Goku caught her fist and they began sparing again.   
The rest of the crowd stared in awe.  
  
"How can such an enemy exists, and how can such an ally be an ally?" querried   
Ami.  
  
"How can they move so fast?" wondered Mamoru.  
  
"How can anyone steal my brooch like that?" pondered Usagi. Everyone blinked and   
remembered that they were in a chase for her brooch and the Ginzhou.   
  
"Time to transform!" Minako shouted. The inner Senshi suddenly had their   
transformation henshin sticks and began their usual transformation techniques.   
Hino-Usa was witness to the whole thing. The outer Senshi also held their   
respective sticks and began their transformations as well.  
  
"So they ARE the Senshi. But who are they? I never heard of other Scouts, ahem,   
Senshi." She thought to herself. "So who is Sailor… oh it must be Usagi. I hate   
that anime' law where no one can recognize people in their transformations." She   
sighed.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a voice called. Goku and Okibino stopped sparing once   
again. Okibino rolled her eyes as they fixated on who said the phrase.  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi, and were here to stop you." The inner Senshi began.   
Okibino left hooked Goku out of the way for a moment.  
  
"You idiots, this is not some monster you can just fight. This is a Sayian!" she   
shouted.  
  
"We are here to protect our Earth, We are the Guardians." Sailor Mars said.  
  
"He will tear you apart, from limb to limb!" Okibino said. Goku tapped her on   
the shoulder. She flung around, Goku simply ducked her punches.  
  
"Wait a second." Goku said as he backed up away from Okibino. She stopped long   
enough to hear what Goku had to say.  
  
"Why are we fighting?" he asked.  
  
"Because you are in league with the one that causes the Great Sleep." She said   
and swung a few more times at Goku. Goku dodged each punch.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm just trying to get back home   
that's all." He said.  
  
"Yeah by stealing the very thing that could prevent the Great Sleep from even   
happening." She shouted and threw more punches. Goku kept dodging.  
  
  
"DJ said that if we get this crystal that we will be able to go home." He said.  
  
"And you believe him? He will bring The Great Sleep." Okibino shouted and nailed   
Goku in the stomach. He bent down in pain as Okibino kneed him in the face and   
knocked him down with a fist to his head. In steps Hino-Usa in the armor and   
grabbed Okibino by the head, face first. She picks her up and begin to crush her   
head in. Okibino takes the armor by the hand that held her and shouted, "Cresent   
Beam!" breaking the armors hand revealing a human hand underneath it, now   
bleeding. Okibino freed herself from the grip and stanced ready for the robot to   
attack her. The robot went down to it's knees and began to hold the bleeding   
human hand. Okibino smirked and walked up to the downed robot.  
  
"I can not believe this. The great White Tyger body armor. I played with it as a   
kid, and I think there is a way to disable it…" she said as she reached behind   
the head of the armor, pushed something to cause it to break apart in pieces and   
disappear in the air leaving Hino-Usa on her hands and knees.  
  
"You? It was you? Who the hell are you anyway and how do you know how to use the   
White Tyger body armor?" she snarled. Hino-Usa got up quickly and stepped back a   
few feet, pulling out Sailor Moon's transformation brooch. Okibino eyes widened   
as she saw the brooch. Hino-Usa grinned at the brooch.  
  
"I wonder…" she began. Okibino took a step forward.  
  
"No, you… you can't destroy it! You have no idea what it is!" she said.  
  
"Idiot! I don't plan to destroy it, I plan to use it!" Hino-Usa said with an   
evil smile. Okibino's eyes widened even more, then she smirked.  
  
"How are you supposed to use it?" Okibino asked.  
  
"Like this…" Hino-Usa said as she held it up to the sky.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted. Nothing happened. She shouted again. Nothing   
happened again. Okibino looked at her. Suddenly out of nowhere, Usagi shouted,   
"You have to say, 'Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!"  
  
"USAGI!" everyone shouted. Usagi slapped her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Hino-Usa shouted back.  
  
"You have no idea what you are about to do. Drop the brooch right now!" Okibino   
demanded. Hino-Usa grinned, raised the brooch to the sky and shouted, "Moon   
Cosmic Power, Make UP!" Hino-Usa began Sailor Moon's transformation and when all   
was done, there stood Sailor Moon with red hair and a big smile.  
  
"Now maybe I have something to stop you with!" Hino-Usa shouted with a finger   
pointing to Okibino. Hino-Usa reached behind her back and pulled out Sailor   
Moon's stick. "I need an attack" she thought to herself, then the words came to   
her.   
  
Okibino was pissed off enough as is, and she wasn't about to fight someone as   
powerful as Sailor Moon. With a quick twist of her arms, she rared back and   
shouted, "Kame Hame HA!" and fired a large ki blast as Hino-Usa completed Sailor   
Moon's 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack" defeating the large pink heart that was coming   
for Okibino. While Hino-Usa was distracted, Sailor Uranus quickly went for the   
transformation brooch and took it from Hino-Usa as she was regaining her   
strength for another attack. Without the brooch, Hino-Usa powered back down to   
her regular self. Uranus tossed the brooch to Usagi, who quickly became the real   
Sailor Moon.  
  
"How dare you use my transformation brooch to impersonate me! I an the original   
pretty soldier in a Sailor suit!" Sailor Moon said as she struck a pose.  
  
"I'm am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you." She said   
finishing her speech. Hino-Usa and Goku were now faced with not only a pissed   
off Sayian, but also now 9 pretty soldiers. For once the tables were turned. The   
Sailor Soldiers enter a fight with the upper hand and Okibino seemed like a big   
upper hand. Goku put an arm in front of Hino-Usa.  
  
"Get out of here, there is nothing more you can do." Goku said. Hino-Usa's teeth   
gritted. She knew it was true, but she had to do something.  
  
"I have it!" Hino-Usa shouted and hit Goku right in the face. Goku recovered   
quite quickly.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Get angry! I killed Gohan, I mamed Chi-chi and killed her too. Get mad Goku!"   
Hino-Usa shouted. Goku winced, then realized what it was she was doing and he   
turned around and stood in front of Hino-Usa.  
  
"Hit me some more, it might help trigger it better." Goku said. Hino-Usa began   
to smack him in the face and give Goku a few good right hooks.  
  
"What are they doing now? Fighting against each other?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"No, they are trying to make Goku become Super Sayian!" Okibino shouted as she   
ran towards Goku and Hino-Usa. Hino-Usa saw Okibino coming and swiftly kicked   
Goku in the groin. Goku went down quickly and began to pulsate with energy.  
  
"It worked!" Hino-Usa jumped with joy as Goku's body pulsated even more. Okibino   
stopped dead in her tracks and watched as Goku began to explode into Super   
Sayian. Goku slowly got up, the golden aura surrounded him and his eyes were   
emerald green, his skin pale white as his face retained a cold, errie look on   
his face. He point blank stared at Okibino.  
  
"Now it is my turn to toss you around like a rag doll." He grinned and began to   
do just that with Okibino. Okibino had no defense against the sayian as he   
continued to make her no better than a punching bag. She finally fell to the   
ground, Goku standing over her.  
  
"I never thought I would have to do this." She said. Goku looked at her.   
Hino-Usa was in the background cheering Goku on. Okibino slowly got up and faced   
the Super Sayian.  
  
"You aren't the only Super Sayian you know." She said with a bloody smile.   
Goku's eyes widened as Okibino began gathering her strength. With a loud shout,   
Okibino expoded into a Super Sayian as well complete with the green eyes, pale   
skin and golden hair and aura surrounding her.  
  
"Now we are even." She said staring straight at Goku. Goku was a little awe   
struck, but shook it off quickly and began once more dodging and blocking   
attacks from Okibino. Hino-Usa frantically looked around as she was being   
surrounded by the Senshi. Suddenly, her eyes spotted something glistening in the   
sunset. It was a pendant. She quickly grabbed the pendant and ran back behind   
the bushes. Sailor Moon began to go after her, but was stopped by Sailor Mars.   
Mars shook her head and said, "Leave her alone for now, we have to defend   
Okibino from Gohan." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement as the Senshi turned to   
face the two battling Super Sayians.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Shouted Sailor Mercury. The ice blast quickly engulfed   
both warriors. However, both broke out at the same time. Okibino levitated in   
the air and shouted, "What are you doing? Hit him, he is the enemy."  
  
"We still don't know who is who, we aren't going to fully trust you yet." Sailor   
Uranus shouted back. Okibino's eyes narrowed as Goku flew toward her with his   
fists clenched in front of him in hopes to strike her down. The attack was   
successful as Okibino didn't catch the attack until too late and she spiraled   
downwards hitting the ground, causing a hole to form underneath her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino-Usa had the pendant on, but was looking around for a supply of hot water to   
quick charge her pendant. Her troubles were over as she spotted a teakettle   
setting on a stove in an apartment a few yards away. She quickly sprang for it   
and grabbed the kettle sitting on the stove near enough to the window. She   
poured it over her head, hoping the 'Ranma' effect would instantly kick in.   
Luckily for her it did, and DJ as the Sayian stood instead of Hino-Usa.  
  
"One thing I like about Anime'. There is always a resolution just sitting around   
a corner." He said with a smile and ran back to the fight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goku was not too sure what to do about the Senshi, but he knew that Okibino   
wasn't going to give up so easily. He was already pulling out everything he had   
by changing straight to Super Sayian form. One thing he did not expect was   
Okibino still had a card up her sleeve.  
  
"Kame Hame HA!" Shouted Goku as he gathered as much as he could in one shot and   
fired straight at Okibino. Okibino smiled and simply caught it and dispersed it.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she said. Sailor Moon was getting fed up with not   
being able to help as were the rest of the inner Senshi.  
  
"But the problem is who do we help out? Okibino seems to know what the truth   
behind everything was, but she is so violent how could she be an ally? On the   
other hand with Gohan, we knew him a little longer, but he has become just as   
violent and he helped steal Sailor Moon's brooch. Who is the good guy?" Sailor   
Mercury analyzed the problem.  
  
"I say we help out Gohan, after all he is trying to help save his world." Sailor   
Jupiter suggested.  
  
"I think we should go with Okibino. She seems to be the one who knows what is   
really going on here." Sailor Mars suggested.  
  
"First off, we should get them to stop fighting so we can sort things out."   
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yeah you want to step in between those two, be my guest." Sailor Venus said.   
Just then the first Goku happened to walk by the park and noticed some strange   
noises.  
  
"Sounds like trouble, I should help out." He said and ran into the clearing   
where he saw the two Super Sayians fighting, the Senshi discussing, and a busted   
up ship.  
  
"What the hell?" the first Goku shouts. Everyone stops for a brief second to see   
who said that. Everyone's jaw drops open as they see the first Goku standing   
over on the other side of the clearing in his custom sailor fuku.  
  
"Two Gohans?" the inner Senshi spit out.  
  
"Two Gokus?" Okibino shouts as she turns her head from one Goku to another.  
  
"So there is more to this than I thought." Sailor Uranus spoke. The first Goku   
ran up to the two Super Sayians and immediately recognized Okibino. The first   
Goku stances as he says, "It's you again!" and immediately begins to throw   
punches to Okibino. The second Goku takes the initiative and begins attacking   
Okibino again. Though one of them is a Super Sayian and one is not, two Gokus   
are more than one Okibino can handle, so with a quick shove she manages to push   
both sayians out of her way. About this time DJ rejoins the fight and stands   
with the two Gokus.  
  
"Another Goku? Damn this plot is getting good!" he says with a smile as he used   
the Kaio-Ken technique and powers up ready for battle. Okibino shakes her head.  
  
"You poor fools, you really think that you can get rid of me this easily? I   
shall show you." She shouts and begins to gather huge amounts of ki and   
concentrate that power. The earth begins to shake violently and the Senshi are   
forced to hang on to each other to keep balance. With a loud thunderous scream,   
Okibino increases her powers and explodes into Super Sayian Level 2. Her hair   
grows out longer than it was previously. Once her transformation was complete,   
all three opposing sayians were awe struck.  
  
"Now try to hit me." She said. The second Goku still in Super Sayian mode turned   
to DJ.  
  
"You have to defeat the Senshi and get that Ginzhou back in order for us to go   
home." DJ begins to argue back, but an angry Goku looks dead at him and shouts,   
"Do it NOW!" DJ not wanting to piss off a Super Sayian anymore nods in agreement   
and heads towards the Senshi. All of the Senshi stance as DJ makes his way   
toward them.  
  
"Please I beg you, avoid a conflict and just give me the Ginzhou so we can leave   
this place." DJ asks. Okibino and the two Goku's begin to fight once more.   
Okibino begins to show her powers have most definitely increased as she beings   
her fight with the two Gokus. The second Goku looks to his counterpart and says,   
"I wish this were Radditz we were fighting." The first Goku just looked   
dumbfound, "Who?"  
  
Okibino looks over and sees DJ talking to the senshi, "Don't give him that   
Ginzhou! He will make the world go into the Great Sleep!" she shouts as the   
second Goku uppercuts her. The punch hardly phased Okibino as she takes the   
first Goku and throws him into the ship and begins to punch the second Goku.   
Then the first Goku begins to make his way back to the fight, but is stopped   
short by a memory, "Radditz!!!! Oh yea!." He then heads back into battle.   
  
The Senshi prepare for a grave battle ahead of them.  
  
"As much as I hate fighting against you, I have no choice." DJ says and once   
again powers up the Kaio-Ken attack just as Sailor Uranus shouts, "We will never   
surrender the Ginshuzhou!" and performs her 'World Shaking' attack on DJ. The   
attack connects and launches DJ against a tree, causing it to break apart. DJ is   
finally stopped by a large rock, also leaving his imprint in it. DJ shook his   
head and held it for a second.  
  
"Damn that hurt." he said as he looked up to see Neptune's 'Deep Submerge'   
heading towards him.  
  
"Uh-oh this isn't good. Please don't hit me!" he thought to himself as he threw   
his hand in front of him. Without realizing it, he fired a ki blast powerful   
enough to disperse the attack, but the blast was bounced back and heading   
towards Sailor Moon. DJ uncovered his eyes long enough to see the blast heading   
towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was frozen with fear as the blast headed   
towards her. Suddenly with out warning, a rose flashed across the sky,   
dispersing the ki blast. Sailor Moon, as well as the others was relieved to see   
the rose.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted! DJ rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great, cape boy is here," as the Tuxedo Kamen music began playing.  
  
"You use your great powers for wicked ways. I shall not allow you to harm anyone   
with your evil powers." Tuxedo Kamen said as he jumped down, aiming his stick   
straight for DJ. DJ grabbed it with his cybernetic arm and redirected Tuxedo   
Kamen towards Sailor Uranus, knocking them both down to the ground. DJ began to   
get up.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" shouted Sailor Mars. The attack was precise and accurate as   
it hit its target, incinerating DJ.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" shouted Sailor Jupiter launching the bolt of   
lightning towards DJ.  
  
"Those are the wrong attacks!" he shouted and knocked away the lightning ball   
with his fist. His arms were still burnt and he reacted to those burns as the   
attack from Jupiter redirected itself towards Okibino and hit her in the face,   
causing both Goku's to gain an upper hand. Both of them pounced on her and began   
to punch repeatedly. Okibino was fed up and launched them both off of her. She   
took out her blade beam and stanced.  
  
"Now try me." She said. She launched her attack at both Goku's. They both stood   
still as she ran toward them. The first Goku stanced and was ready for her   
attack. She started out with some punches and kicks and Goku blocked all of   
them. She then attacked with the blade beam, Goku managed to dodge each and   
every swing. Then when he thought he was out of danger, his GI had a tear from   
his chest to his stomach. He sweat dropped as Okibino began the Kame Hame Ha,   
and flipped him over and sent him flying into a rock rendering him unconscious.   
  
She then turned to the second Goku. "You're dead meat!"  
  
"Female or not. BRING IT ON!"  
An evil grin overtook her face. It was a sick sadistic grin that sent shivers   
down Goku's back and actually scared him. She noticed his fear and instantly   
attacked him. He was caught off guard, and took about two thirds of the punches,   
including a punch in the face with handle of the blade beam.  
  
"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Come on. That's not fair."  
  
At that she threw the blade beam aside and Goku took this time to being his   
attack on her, but was stopped short by Okibino's elbow in his back.  
  
Goku gathered himself off the ground and took a few steps back, "How in the hell   
did she move that fast", he thought to himself. Just then he was interrupted by   
a blast of ki that hit him in the back and sent him flying forward into   
Okibino's fist. She then began to pummel him from every direction with every   
part of her body she could hit with. Goku lay four feet in front of her barely   
able to move. She had beaten him so badly he was sent from his Super Sayian form   
to Super Nothing. He looked up and saw Okibino gathering massive amounts of ki.   
  
"She must be powering up for something big, but I can't move. She's just been   
too great of an opponent."  
  
"Looks like you might just be right, Kakarot!" she looked him dead in the eyes,   
"You should have been fighting Radditz. At least you stood a chance against   
him." She finished powering up her final attack. "Time to get down with the   
sickness Goku!" Her attack 'The Sickness' just sounded bad. Goku had no idea   
what was about to happen but he knew nothing was going to save him now. He heard   
her shouting as his life flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Ooo Wa Ah Ah AH!" was the last thing Goku heard before a bright light hit with   
such intensity that his eyeballs exploded in his skull, and there in the   
darkness he felt his body begin to lighten in weight and cells popping inside of   
him.  
  
Okibino saw what happened to a human when her attack was used. She had never   
used it on any human before. She saw Goku's eyes explode, and she knew what was   
going to happen next. Every cell in his body now had the idea that it was so   
infected that it needed to destroy it self. She saw his outer layer of skin   
bubble up and pop, and then his insides do the same. Soon he was nothing but   
primordial ooze seeping into the ground.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaio Ken times 2!" DJ shouts. He quickly powers up, his whole body is   
surrounded with red ki.  
  
"Cresent Beam!" shouts Sailor Venus. A beam of gold proceeds from her index   
finger and directly hits DJ in the face, knocking his head backwards.   
  
"I got him!" shouts Sailor Venus happily. Her happiness dies down quickly as DJ   
raises his head back and looks dead at her.  
  
"That tickled." DJ smirked.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" shouted Sailor Mercury. With the same precision as the   
first three attacks, it surrounded its target with a thick block of ice. DJ was   
frozen from the chest down just barely missing the pendent. DJ powers down   
forcefully, and at this point Sailor Moon pulls out the Sacred Cup.  
  
"Crisis, Make up!" she shouts as she powers up to Super Sailor Moon status.  
  
"Super Sailor Moon, now!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Right!" shouted back Super Sailor Moon. At this point, time itself began to   
slow down. Super Sailor Moon began to power up her 'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache'. DJ   
looked in awe as she performed her many twists and twirls.  
  
"So, time does continue while she attacks the enemy, but it go so slow that they   
can't react fully. I can't be hit by it, I still need to grow up fully, get   
married, have kids and live a normal life." DJ thought. He began to gather   
himself and break out of the block of ice.  
  
"Rainbow…"  
  
DJ broke free then realized the danger he was in.  
  
"Moon…"  
  
"Come on damn it, you can't kill me, I'm not an enemy! I hope that the anime   
laws won't fail me. I'm not an enemy, I'm just trying to get home!" DJ thought   
as he began to sweat. Okibino looked over towards Sailor Moon as she was   
powering up her attack.  
  
"Heart…"  
  
"Wait a second, if he is killed, what happens to me?" Okibino thinks to herself.  
  
"No!!!" she shouted. Then DJ realized something as well.  
  
"Oh my God, Anime law number 6, 'When a hero/heroine does something cool or   
impressive, time stops.'" DJ gasped. "I'm screwed."  
  
"ACHE!" Sailor Moon finished her attack and launched a huge pink heart towards   
DJ. DJ blinks and tries to power up, but is unsuccessful as he is too stuned to   
move. DJ focuses his eyes on the pink heart that approches him as he holds his   
breath and prepares to take the attack.  
  
"I am the enemy. I invaded this world and was in hopes of stealing the   
Ginzhushou. I'm going to be finished by my favorite heroine. Oh well… f- it!!!"   
He thought to himself. Then with great force, DJ is hit by Sailor Moon's attack.   
It breaks around him.  
  
"L…lovely!" is the last thing that DJ says as he is knocked backwards to the   
ship. He slides down from the wall and hits the ground and falls over on his   
side, unconscious.  
  
"NO!" Okibino shouts!  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Authors Notes: This is the fastest chapter I have ever done. My best friend read   
the story up until now and basically commanded me to hurry and finish chapter   
10. Well here it is and Chapter 11 is already completed. Although I've sworn   
against it, I let my best friend write Goku's death scene. And help with some   
changes here and there… So sue me… Death is his specialty, not mine! For those   
that read Chapter 10 before this version, I told you that I wouldn't allow   
Haplo22x write the death scene for Goku as he would have. But he did, because   
both of us did not like the original death scene for both DJ and Goku. So I   
re-wrote DJ's and he re-wrote Goku's. The final version of Chapter 10. Chapter   
11 is also done. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Terminated. The end of it all?Humans and Sayian Meet Sailor Senshi:   
A Dragon Ball Z/Real Life/Sailor Moon crossover  
  
Warning: All characters except for "The White Tyger" and "Hino-Usa" are   
copyrighted by either Akira Toriyama (Dragon ball Z) or Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor   
Moon). I am only using them in the telling of my story. I am not making any   
money off of this story or future stories that may come up.  
E-mail me at: the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
And now I present to you…  
  
Chapter 11: Terminated. The end of it all?  
  
"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!!" shouted Sailor Moon as she launched her attack to   
DJ. DJ tried to counter, but was unsuccessful as he was too stunned to move   
thanks to Anime law number 6.  
  
Pluto stands in front of the gate of time with her eyes closed. The images come   
to her… DJ's life… the Great Sleep… a Sailor Senshi… a baby… Okibino… she then   
snaps out of the trance. "Kami-sama, what have we done?" She then teleports to   
the clearing in time to see the 'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache' connect with DJ.   
  
"No!" she screams and falls to her knees in tears, "All is lost…"  
  
Okibino looked at DJ with a cross between a smirk and an expression of hurt. She   
shook her head as she powered down. Sailor Moon put away her attack wand and ran   
over to DJ who was motionless.  
  
"Maybe we did the wrong thing." Sailor Moon said. Okibino began to fade in and   
out a little.  
  
"It was for the good of your planet." Okibino confirmed with some tears in her   
eyes as the first Goku walked over. She knew what was going to happen next. DJ   
opened his eyes a little as Sailor Moon lifted his head.  
  
"You are still alive." She said.  
  
"Not for long I'm afraid." Okibino said. DJ looked at her with squinty eyes.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this? I had no intentions of causing the planet to fall   
into any sleep. I just wanted to go home." DJ said with a cough. Sailor Mercury   
blinked.  
  
"This great sleep that everyone is talking about, it wouldn't happen to be the   
one King Endymion was talking about, could it?" she asked. Okibino looked to   
her.  
  
"That's right. It was the cause of my horrible past. Because of the silencer, my   
life on Earth was very lonely. I only knew who my father was and never really   
met my mother. The only thing was that someone came to me one day and asked me   
if I wished to see my mother and father again. I asked who he was and he said   
that he was someone that could make my wishes come true. I trusted him and he   
proceeded to tell me about the great sleep that occurred so long ago and that's   
what made my parents die." She wept, and started to fade again.  
  
Pluto regains her thoughts and runs up to the crowd that is gathering around   
what is now a dying Hino-Usa.  
  
"Why did he change into that girl," inquired Jupiter.  
  
"The pendent around his neck is what kept him in his form, but now that he's   
dying the pendent has no body heat to feed off of." Tuxedo Kamen explained.  
  
Everyone looked around with dumbfounded looks on their faces and turned to look   
at the 'Caped Crusader'.  
  
"How do you know that Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I saw him change into the girl earlier and decided to follow him while the rest   
of you were busy with Okibino and Gohan."  
  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
Okibino starts to fade again and cries out, "What is happening to me?"  
  
"You about to be blinked out of existence." Sailor Pluto told her.  
  
"How do you know that?" Okibino screamed from the immense pain.  
  
"Because when he dies… you die too."  
  
"How so", inquired Sailor Venus.  
  
Okibino turns to Venus, "He is my father." Sailor Venus paused for a moment then   
shook her head out of her trance.  
  
"Right and I'm your mother." Sailor Venus sarcastically snapped.  
  
Sailor Pluto turns to Venus and Okibino, "She's right, he is her father, and   
once he dies, she's history."  
  
"How can I stop it?" Okibino pleas.  
  
"WISH HIM BACK TO LIFE!"  
  
Okibino turns to Goku; "We need Dragon Balls for that! Look at where we are."  
  
All the senshi turn to Goku, "Gohan! You've regained your memory?"  
  
He turns and nods, "By the way, the name's Goku." He turns back to Okibino,   
"Let's get back to my reality quick."  
  
"How might I suggest, we get there?" She points to the busted up ship behind   
them.  
  
"We fly!" Goku says.  
  
"Yea right, the moment we get close to the portal without anything solid   
surrounding us we'll be crushed by the vacuum the portal creates."  
  
"Well, we'll use our ki to create shields."  
  
"Ki isn't solid enough in this world."  
  
Sailor Moon then suddenly bursts out with a loud, "I KNOW!"  
  
Everyone then looks at her and simultaneously asks, "How?"  
  
"We can use the Ginzhushou to send them… to where ever they need to get to…" She   
looks at Okibino with a dumb look on her face.  
  
"There's a dimensional portal out over the ocean."  
  
"I'll send all three of you over," says Sailor Moon  
  
"Wait, Sailor Moon. You used all your power in battle. You have enough to create   
a transport bubble for two people." Okibino analyzed Sailor Moon's energy level.  
  
Goku steps forward, "I'll stay behind and when she's strong enough she'll send   
me through."  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Okibino picks up DJ in her arms, "Hang on pops, just a bit longer… You're going   
to be okay… just a bit longer…" She looks over to Sailor Moon, "I'm ready to   
go."  
  
All five inner senshi gather around in a circle, and hold hands. Then they all   
say, "Sailor teleport bubble!" A bubble then appears in the middle of them.   
  
"Go ahead and step inside Okibino." Grunts Sailor Venus.  
  
Okibino then steps inside the bubble still carrying DJ who is now in Hino-Usa   
form. Then the bubble starts to move rather slowly.  
  
"Hurry Okibino, we can't hold this for long."  
  
Okibino then aids the movement of the bubble by pressing against the side and   
flying into it. Goku stares at the bubble pondering if this was the right thing   
to do… just then Okibino and the bubble disappeared. Only thing everyone was   
able to see was a bright light as if an atomic bomb went off. It shot straight   
through the sky making everyone squint to see.   
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I don't remember ever seeing anything like that happen, granted we don't know   
exactly when they first came through." replied Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Well we would have noticed something of that magnitude regardless", stated   
Sailor Moon.  
  
Everyone then turned to Sailor Moon as if to say 'Did that come out of your   
mouth?'. Sailor Moon just sweat dropped and shrugged.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Luna, Artimus, and Chibi-usa were playing at a park on a swing set when suddenly   
they saw an unusually bright light flash through the sky.  
  
"Luna, that light doesn't look natural maybe it's a monster we can defend   
against!" Chibi-usa said.  
  
"Your right! We must find the others right now. Artimus wake up! Lets go!"  
  
Artimus reluctantly gets up, "I'm awake, I'm awake."  
  
They all head to source of the light.  
  
  
  
Okibino looks down at the nearly dead Hino-Usa, then at the approaching ripples   
in the sky. As they get closer the ripples increase in size and abundance. She   
takes one last look down at her father who starts to fade into his real-world   
form. She looks at him and sees Hino-Usa, and then he turns into White Tyger.   
Then suddenly they are violently sucked into the portal. Okibino loses grip on   
her father as she is thrown around and bounced off invisible walls. The portal   
had burst their bubble. She then looked around and saw not only DJ being tossed   
around, but Hino-Usa and White Tyger as well.  
  
"But how…", she started to ponder but was instantly thrown out of the portal and   
landed in the middle of some trees.  
  
"Where in the hell am I now?"  
  
"Okibino!" Someone was calling her in the distance.  
"Who the he…" she thought to herself when Sailor Venus came running through the   
clearing.   
  
"Okibino are you all right," asked Venus. At that point the rest of the senshi   
including Tuxedo Kamen and Goku arrived.  
  
"Where's DJ or Hino-Usa or whoever he is?" asked Goku.  
  
"I don't know." replied Okibino. She then begins to tell them what she saw when   
she was inside the portal, but before she can finish she suddenly and violently   
disappears into thin air.  
  
All stood there, speechless.   
  
"I guess DJ didn't make it." Goku said as he bent to one knee. "Okibino was a   
strong warrior, but with a kind heart. Both passed on with honor and will be   
remembered."  
  
All the senshi began to weep and grieve over the loss of two 'allies'.  
  
Goku stood up and turned to his friends, "Its is time for me to depart as well.   
I'll use my ki shield to find where the portal is then try to make it back to my   
world."  
  
They all exchanged their good-byes and Goku took off.  
  
Sailor Moon then turned to everyone else, "What now?"  
  
They all collapsed on the ground exhausted from the long, hard, and extremely   
confusing battle. After about 5 minutes they began to get up in their non-senshi   
form and headed for Rei's grandfather's temple.  
  
Just barely missing everyone Luna, Artimus, and Chibi-usa arrive to find an   
empty clearing with one exception, what appeared to be a large round sphere with   
a bunch of holes in it.   
  
  
  
"Hmm, nothing's here."  
  
"Luna, you woke me up for this?" with that Artimus turned around and walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"To sleep."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the senshi gathered around the table inside the temple there came a knock at   
the door. Rei gets up to answer the door. She opens the door and lets out a loud   
shriek.  
  
All at once everyone shouts, "GOKU?" They all sweat drop and fall over.  
  
After everyone gathers themselves and sits down to talk with the sayian, Goku   
begins, "Well, when I arrived at the area where the portal should be, it was   
gone. Almost as if it closed up."  
  
"That would explain the immense light that we saw when Okibino went through it,"   
added Ami.  
  
Goku nodded, "So it seems I'm stuck here until it opens again." He stands up,   
"Until then I'm going to find a secluded area and continue my training. So, all   
of you be well and maybe I'll see you again one day." He turns to leave.  
  
"Wait", shouted Usagi, "We never did thank you for all of your help."  
  
"Don't mention it, I was glad to help, besides I needed the work out."  
  
"At least, you got your memory back." Added Minako.  
  
"Oh yea, where did you get the name Gohan if your name is Goku?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That's the name of my son."  
  
Everybody sweat drops with bulging eyes.  
Makoto then stutters out, "You have a kid?"  
  
"And a wife."  
  
Makoto just freezes and falls over. Goku then looks down at her, "What's wrong   
with her?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a bit of a reality check." Said Rei.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well if that is all then I will be departing now." With that Goku   
headed towards the door, but was stopped from opening it by Mamoru.  
  
"I just wanted to say, that it was nice to have you as a guest in my house. But   
stay out of women's clothing, you're too manly for that." He smiled at Goku.   
They both laughed a bit at the comment. Then regaining their composure, they   
shook hands, bid farewell to each other and Goku departed from the temple.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 weeks later…  
  
Goku is in a field far away from any residence. He has been training severely so   
he is ready for anything when he returns home. Little to his knowledge Setsuna,   
the Sailor Senshi of time, has been watching him, and studying his great powers.   
She hopes, after watching him this long, that she is correct.  
  
Goku rests against a tree. He looks down at a small cat on the ground that is   
sunbathing, "I've been training for 5 hours straight. I have a reason to be   
resting what have you done?" He waits for a reply but gets none. "Shy I see…"   
Suddenly the cat jumps up and runs up the tree, "Scaredy cat!"  
  
Just then Sailor Pluto appears in front of Goku, and he takes a stance.  
  
"Calm down Goku."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I've been watching you train these past 2 weeks. I have thought of a way you   
can return back to your home, however I need to teach you something. After   
seeing what power you posses, I think you can achieve what I want you to learn."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Teleportation. You can teleport yourself to any given place." She replied.  
  
"I can travel across dimensions with this power?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you can however use the Ginzhushou and amplify your teleportation   
powers to do so." She replied. "Now we shall begin. I'll walk over there and you   
concentrate and focus on where I am and teleport near me." With that, Sailor   
Pluto walked far enough away from Goku and stood there.  
  
"Now concentrate and focus on being in front of me!" she shouted to Goku from   
afar. Goku nodded and began trying. After about an hour of trail and error,   
Sailor Pluto gets a little fed up with Goku.   
  
"Look, I've tried but until you can teleport I don't want to see you again." She   
says and walks off. "Maybe now you will try harder." She thinks to herself.  
  
She then vanishes into thin-air. Goku sighs and starts to think about home and   
Gohan. The cat then jumps out of the tree and lands next to him. He leaned over   
to pet it, and started thinking about how he hasn't trained with anyone on a new   
technique since King Kai. He then started to think about Setsuna, and then he   
began to feel as if his body were going numb. His thought of Setsuna broke and   
he felt normal. Then again he started thinking about Sailor Pluto, only this   
time he concentrated on her more than last time. His body felt as if were going   
somewhere without him. He closed his eyes and saw Setsuna in his mind.  
  
Setsuna sat at a café sipping on chai when suddenly Goku appeared out of thin   
air across from her. She was so startled that she spit her tea out.  
  
"GOKU!" She shouted in surprise. "You did it!"  
  
"Yeah, I did what you suggested and concentrated on your ki and then poof, here   
I am!" he said with a big grin on his face, but the grin quickly leaves his   
face.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks. Setsuna realizes that she is in her human form.  
  
"Never mind that right now. We can use Sailor Moon's brooch and harness what you   
have learned here and get you back to your home world." She says as they walk   
out of the café. They soon reach the residence of the Tsukinos. Goku takes the   
initiative to knock on the door. Usagi answers the door and sees Goku and   
Setsuna standing there.  
  
"It's time. Gather the others." Setsuna asks. Usagi nods and goes back into the   
house. Setsuna turns and walks away from the house. Goku looks around and then   
follows Setsuna. They reach the same clearing where the great fight had taken   
place. The ship was still in bad shape, and looked like it was beyond repair.   
Just then, Haruka and Michuru appeared at the entrance of the clearing.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would get here." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"We weren't going to miss this going away party for anything." Smiled Michuru.  
  
"What are we going to do about this ship here?" Goku ponders. All three women   
blink and look at the ship. Setsuna then breaks the silence.  
  
"Just get rid of it, you can lift it up can't you?" Michuru asks.  
  
"Sure, but even better I could destroy the remains of it." Goku replied.  
He then begins to gather immense energy to fire at the ship.  
Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto arrive as the earth begins to shake and   
rumble.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asks.  
  
"He is going to get rid of any evidence of his being here." Haruka replies.  
  
"Kame Hame HA!" shouts Goku as he launches the attack. It completely engulfs and   
incinerates the entire ship with a low explosion.  
  
"That was quick and painless." Goku says as he wipes his brow with his hand. The   
rest of the inner senshi stare in awe at the powers of Goku.  
  
"I'm glad I'm on this side of the blast." Makoto spurts out first.  
  
"That takes care of most of the evidence." Haruka says.  
  
"I heard a gigantic splash as I first arrived here." Goku suddenly remembers.   
Setsuna turns to look at him.  
  
"Where is this at?" she asks.  
  
"It's near the beach, I'm sure." Usagi chimes in.  
  
"Then we should head that way in that case." Goku suggests.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there?" Rei asks.  
  
"I believe I can carry at least four of you. The rest you will have to find a   
way to get there." Goku says.  
  
"We can take my car and the princess." Notes Haruka.  
  
"Carry?" the four inner senshi say at once.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku is on his way towards the ocean with Makoto and Minako under each arm,   
while Rei and Ami hang on for dear life on Goku's back.  
  
"Remind me why we agreed to do this?" Rei spurts out as they arrive at the   
beach. Haruka's car is already there awaiting their arrival. Goku levitates   
close to the car and allow Makoto and Minako to touch down first, and then Rei   
and Ami climb off his back. Goku lands and stands up. They see the hole where   
the inner senshi first found Goku.  
  
"Well, here it is. The hole I was found in. I'll dive into the ocean and look   
around for whatever it was that splashed down." He says.  
  
"Can you do that?" Minako asks.  
  
"I went to space because the moon where I come from was completely blown away by   
a friend of mine." Goku smiles, builds a ki shield sturdy enough to hold him   
under water, and dives in the ocean with great speed. Everyone looks at each   
other.  
  
"The moon? Blown completely away by one of his friends? Does everyone where he   
comes from harness such power?" Ami says as they continue to gawk at each other.  
  
Goku looks deep under the waters in search of anything that might resemble   
anything that came from planet Namek. He suddenly finds a shiny sphere, and upon   
further inspection of the device, he notices that it's a ship of some kind.   
Acting on instinct, he proceeded to pick up the large metal sphere, return to   
the beach, and sat it down. Everyone stared in awe at the ship.  
  
"Is this the ship you can go home in?" asked Ami.  
  
"I suppose so." Replied Goku. Then Goku noticed Haruka making her way towards   
him.  
  
"Oh, great. More trouble just as I was about to leave them for good." He   
thought.  
  
"Gohan, Goku, whatever your name is, I want to know one thing. In your world,   
what do you do?" she asked.  
  
"It seems that I am the guardian of earth and the now destroyed planet of   
Namek." He replied after a long pause.  
  
"What was Namek, why did you guard it, and why did you fail?" she asked.  
  
"It was a planet that was home to things called Dragon Balls that would grant   
wishes to the ones that found them. Some evil beings were after them, so I had   
to defend them. I failed because my opponent saw the only way to defeat me was   
to destroy the planet that I was on." He replied.  
  
"Were you not after the Dragon Balls at one time?" Michuru stepped in.  
  
"Yes, but that's a different story." He replied.  
  
"How?" Haruka asked, narrowed eyed.  
  
"Because our purpose for gathering the Dragon Balls was to wish our friends back   
to life after they were brutally murdered. Once we arrived on Namek, the plans   
had changed thanks to a super being named Frezza. But it doesn't matter now, I'm   
getting out of your hair once and for all, so please just back down, ok?" Goku   
asks.  
  
"Very well" Haruka replied. It was time for goodbyes. Goku started in a line and   
shook Rei's hand first.  
  
"It was nice to have met you, even though you were always cautious of me." He   
smiled to the fire senshi.  
  
"I do have a duty to guard my earth as well." She smiled back and gave Goku a   
hug to show no harsh feelings between them. Goku then walked to Ami.  
  
"You seem to be the brains of the group. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you   
are not vital to this group." He said as he hugged the ice senshi. She hugged   
him back.  
  
"Don't over work yourself now. Make sure Gohan gets a good education, ok?" she   
said. Goku laughed.  
  
"I don't think Chi-Chi will allow him not to have an education." He replied.   
Suddenly, everyone raised an eyebrow at Goku when they heard 'Chi-Chi' and   
winced. Goku walked over to Makoto next.  
  
"I appreciate you showing me around the mall and helping me to better understand   
your world." He said. Makoto held back some tears. Another Sempai lost she   
thought to herself.  
  
"It was nothing. But like Mamoru said, please stay out of womens clothing." She   
smiled and jumped into Goku's arms. After they hugged, Goku walked over to   
Minako next.  
  
"Thanks for repairing my Gi for me." He said.  
  
"Not a problem. I have been trying to practice for when I get a kid of my own, I   
can sew him or her some things." She smiled back as they hugged. Setsuna   
breathed a small 'her' under her breath and smiled.  
  
Next came the one and only, Sailor Moon. Goku approached her and she jumped up   
and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry for thinking you were the enemy," she began, but Goku put a finger to   
her lips.  
  
"I would have also if I were in your shoes." He smiled and they hugged again.   
Mamoru was the one who approached Goku this time.  
  
"I just want to thank you again." The future king smiled and extended a hand and   
Goku gladly accepted once more and shook hands. Next was Haruka.  
  
"We may have had our differences, but I still feel that we are kindred spirits,   
in a way." Goku said and extended a hand to Haruka. Haruka looked at his hand   
and realize that he was sincere and firmly shook the sayian's hand. Michuru was   
the next one. Goku looked at her and figured he'd just extend a hand, but   
Michuru moved it aside and hugged Goku. He smiled and whispered, "No hard   
feelings between you, me, or Haruka-san?" Michuru whispered back, "She is   
protective of her princess, so don't worry about it." They parted and Goku   
finally arrived to Setsuna.  
  
"Thanks for showing me my new power." He said as they hugged. Goku stepped back   
and bowed to them all.  
  
"WAIT!" a young voice screeched. Goku looked up to see Chibi-Usa jump up and fly   
into his arms.  
  
"You were going to forget me?" she said with some tears in her eyes. Goku smiled   
again.  
  
"Sorry Chibi-Usa, I didn't want to put you through messy good-byes." He replied.  
  
"I know how it is to say good-bye, but we will see each other again. I know we   
will." She replied and clinged tighter to Goku's neck. She finally let go and   
Goku set the young princess down.  
  
"It was an honor to help you all." He said and climbed into the space pod.   
Inside the space pod, there were numerous controls, but as if he already knew,   
he activated the pods controls and the ship began to lift up. The senshi   
gathered around and joined hands with Sailor Moon standing in the middle.  
  
"This is going to take everything we have." Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Moon   
opened her brooch and held in between her hands the Ginzhushou.  
  
"SAILOR…" the senshi began as Sailor Moon lifted the Ginzhushou above her head   
at the space pod.  
  
"TELEPORT!" they finished and the Ginzhushou emitted a white light and   
surrounded the pod and caused it to launched into the sky. Seconds later, the   
only trace of Goku's existence was a bright light that twinkled in the sky and   
vanished.  
  
Then Sailor Moon collapsed and began breathing hard. Everybody surrounded her   
to comfort her and make sure she was alright. She looked up at the light that   
vanished and thought, "Safe trip home, Goku." Setsuna also looked up and   
thought, "We will meet again."  
  
Back in the DBZ reality:  
  
Goku makes it safely through the portal back into his world. As the pod begins   
it's decent, Goku thinks to himself, "I wonder if I will ever see them again?   
Well, time for a well deserved vacation once I finally land." He smiles to   
himself, but little does he know what awaits him when he lands. The pod lands   
and Goku takes a quick peek out and sees the gang and a boy with lank purple   
hair that looks strikingly similar to Vegita.  
  
"This might not be the start of my vacation after all." He sighs to himself.  
  
The End?  
  
If you have any questions, E-MAIL me.  
If you have any comments, E-MAIL me.  
If you have any complaints, E-MAIL me.  
If you want to bash me and my story, E-MAIL me.  
If you want to add your character to my fanfics, BITE me!  
If you want to criticize my spelling, E-MAIL me.  
If you want me to not revise the previous chapters, TOUGH luck!  
If you are bored, E-MAIL me.  
  
thewhitetyger@aol.com  
  
Coming up in the SEQUEL! (Enter DBZ theme here!)  
  
It seems DJ survived the deadly blow from Sailor Moon's 'Rainbow Moon Heart   
Ache' but why and how? Is that Setsuna that is the substitute history teacher?   
Why is she here and who is she communicating with? Sarah and Steve seem like   
they are close with DJ, but why do they themselves not get along with each   
other? Is Goku going to return to the Sailor Moon reality once more, or are the   
senshi going to the Dragon Ball Z world? What's up with the Anime laws and why   
are they so important? Who is Zeke and why is he always watching DJ and his   
friends? And who is this new threat to each anime character ever created? What's   
his story and how did he get so powerful? What's his name? And what's this?   
Okibino's back and more bitchy than ever? The world, and all earths in the   
different realities will not survive in the exciting sequel to 'Humans and   
Sayians Meet The Sailor Senshi' Don't miss it! 


	12. Sequel prolugue PSSMX

Prologue to the sequel for Humans And Sayians Meet The Sailor Senshi:  
Written by: The White Tyger  
  
the_white_tyger@hotmail.com  
  
WARNING: This sequel contains characters Copyrighted by many artists that I can't list here. So I'll skip it and say, 'All copyrighted materials in said document are reserved for their respected owners.' As usual, I am not making any money off of this sequel. Etc. Etc. now get on with it!  
  
After the great battle, The White Tyger (DJ) was dead, The 2nd Goku did not survive, and the first Goku was successfully sent back to the Dragon Ball reality. The Sailor Moon reality went back to normal, no one remembering the horrible incidents. Okibino was blinked out of existence as soon as DJ was killed, still not knowing exactly who her mother was.  
  
Dragon Ball Z:  
Goku had landed after Trunks defeated Friezer. Cell had come along and the whole story behind Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT had taken place.  
  
Sailor Moon:  
The Senshi had battled with Chaos and won Sailor Galaxia back. Things were wrapping up in their world as well, but the world did not go into an eternal sleep, as was prophesied by King Endymion from the future.  
  
Real World:  
The sky was beautiful that day in America. The School was bustling with activity. One person in particular was running as fast as he could, trying desperately to get to his class. A friend joined the marathon to get to class.  
  
"Hey, DJ you are just like Usagi always running for class and late as usual." Sarah happened to comment. DJ's face faulted.  
  
"Yesterday, you were telling me how bad you hated the Japanese version of Sailor Moon and how wonderful the English version is. Now you are saying I am as bad as Usagi? Make up your mind!" DJ fussed as they both were running as fast as possible to their classes. DJ turned a corner and happened to bump into someone while running and knocked both his books and the other person's books from their hands. Sarah had turned the corner in time to watch the whole thing happen.  
  
"Oh Geez, I'm really sorry about that." DJ said to the lady. She smiled at him and helped pick up his books after she gathered her books. Sarah was giggling in the background at the clumsy DJ as he was frantically trying to gather his books up. The lady helped him up to his feet.  
  
"Uhh… thank you, Ma'am." DJ said smiling. He then happened to get a good glimpse of whom he was talking to. The lady was tall, with dark-green hair reaching down to her waist. She had a mild tan, a lovely sleeveless dress on, and a white hat on top of her head.   
She remained standing, looking at DJ.  
  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, but I have to get going now." DJ said as he turned and ran for the entrance to the building with Sarah following behind him. The woman remained in the same place, while watching DJ run to his class. Then she pulled out what looked like a watch and spoke Japanese into it saying, "I found him." Then closed the communicator and walked to the class she was teaching, which happened to be the same class DJ was in.  
  
In the class, DJ and Sarah were just sitting down and getting their books out preparing for the lecture. But the teacher was not there yet, so DJ and Sarah decided to talk a little bit.  
  
"That was weird. She looked a lot like Sailor Pluto." Sarah remarked. DJ looked at her.  
  
"That's impossible. You watch too much Sailor Moon, you know that? You should get into some other anime besides just Sailor Moon. Real Anime, not this English crap that you watch on Cartoon Network." DJ commented. Sarah folded her arms.  
  
"So you think I should watch something stupid, like Dragon Ball Z or something, huh?" she replied with a huff. DJ flushed a little.  
  
"Stupid? I bet 10 to 1 that Goku in his full power form at the end of the series of DBGT could whoop Eternal Sailor Moon's Bishoujo ass!" DJ snapped back. Sarah was getting a little irritated now.  
  
"You men and your passion for power, you think you always can 'whoop' girls' ass. Well, I'd just like to see the great Goku against Eternal Sailor Moon. She would teach that power hungry guy a thing or two about 'Love and Justice'!" Sarah said.  
  
"I'm sure she could, she isn't even close to being the most powerful Anime character." A voice behind them both said. DJ grunted as Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Butt out, Steve." Sarah said.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon is no where near power compared to Goku at the end of the DBGT series." He commented. "Besides, what does it matter anyways? You act like they are going to have some kind of contest sometime soon. What's the fuss over who is more powerful or not?" Steve finished off.  
  
"I'm just tired of DJ always going on as if Goku was the best fighter ever existed in real life or Anime!" Sarah said with a huff.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I like Sailor Moon and the Senshi, but I still think if worse comes to worse, Goku would survive, and Sailor Moon would not." DJ said leaning back.  
  
"Both of you are wrong. I happen to study up on more anime than you think. The Gods from 'X' would tear Goku into pieces." Steve smiled. DJ turned to him and looked hard at Steve.  
  
"Since when are you for other Anime besides Dragon Ball series'?" DJ asked jokingly.  
  
"Since I had enough sense not to just listen to you to bicker all damn day as to who is the better Anime fighter." Steve snapped back.  
  
"You sound a lot like Vegeta." Sarah pointed out. Now it was Steve and DJ's turn to stare at Sarah.  
  
"I do watch Dragon Ball after all." Sarah said with a tongue stuck out. The front door to the classroom opened as the class began to get quiet. In walked the same lady that DJ happened to bump into earlier that day.  
  
"Hey, hey look it's your girlfriend!" Sarah said poking DJ with her elbow. DJ's right eyebrow raised up a little as he got a good look at her.  
  
"Yeah you're right. What a coincidence." DJ said, as he looked at Sarah and Steve at the same time they were both looking at him a little wide eyed.  
  
"De Jevu." Sarah stated as Steve sank back to his seat, shaking his head.  
  
"Impossible," was all Steve was able to say.  
  
"This is the new teacher that came from Japan. She is said to know a lot about history, more than anyone else on earth," another person said behind them.   
  
"Of course, she is Sailor Pluto." Sarah said jokingly. DJ looked dead at Sarah before the teacher spoke up.  
  
"Time to settle down now class. I'll be your substitute for this week. My name is Setsuna Meio." The teacher said softly, but loud enough for the class to hear her. DJ gasped very loudly.  
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked softly as Steve lowered his head near to their conversation.  
  
"This has got to be some kind of joke. That's the name of Sailor Pluto when she is not in her Senshi form." DJ spoke softly.  
  
"I thought Sailor Pluto was the guardian of time. She can't have any other form." Sarah protested.  
  
"She had to be born right? She is human, I assure you and she does have a name like any other human." DJ said. Steve was closely listening in on the conversation.  
  
"So, when is her birthday then smarty?" Sarah said with an I-have-you-now grin.  
  
"October 29" came a voice from in front of them. There stood the substitute teacher looking dead at them both with a light smile.  
  
"Maybe we should work instead of talking, ne?" the teacher said to them both. Steve slumped back in his chair. Setsuna turned and walked back to the front of the classroom.  
  
After school let out Steve, Sarah and DJ found each other in front of the school.  
  
"Are you being serious when you say that Setsuna has the same name as Sailor Pluto?" Sarah asked. DJ thought for a moment. What was going on? Who is the new substitute and why is her name Setsuna? Why did all this seem familiar with him? DJ was determined to find out what was going on. Suddenly Steve cut in on the conversation.  
  
"She can't be the same person, you idiots. Sailor Pluto is a character in a made up story. You two are morons." Steve said and turned around to walk off, but was stopped suddenly by Setsuna, who was standing in his way.  
  
"True that they are characters, but they are actual legends from a long time ago." She started.  
  
"Let me guess, from the 'Silver Millennium'?" Steve jokingly said as he made his way around Setsuna and walked to catch his bus. Setsuna watched him get on the bus and leave before turning back to DJ and Sarah. DJ just smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I bet there really is a Sailor Moon, and I'm a Sayian from 'Dragon Ball'." DJ as he ran to catch his bus leaving Sarah behind with the substitute.  
  
"See you tomorrow Sarah." DJ said as the bus left the parking lot. Now only Sarah and the substitute were left standing there. Sarah began to fiddle with her fingers, trying to figure out what to ask Setsuna.  
  
"So, how long have you been in America?" she started out.  
  
"For a good while now." Setsuna said as she looked at Sarah who looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?" the tall green-haired woman asked. Sarah looked up to her and cracked a smile.  
  
"You just remind me of someone, that's all." Sarah asked. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I always wanted to know what she looked like in real life. You resemble her a lot." Sarah said. Setsuna's smile grew.  
  
"Who is this person you are referring to?" Setsuna asked. Sarah blushed slightly.  
  
"A cartoon character." She said. Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" she asked. Sarah looked down.  
  
"Not really. I have two other friends that watch them with me, and others that say they watch them also." She responded.  
  
"So whom do I look like?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto from 'Sailor Moon'." Sarah responded. Setsuna tried to keep her grin from growing any wider.  
  
"You think I look like a cartoon character?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Well, not many people dye their hair green." Sarah commented. Setsuna touched her hair. She began to protest, but quickly decided against it.  
  
Suddenly, something began to beep. It was Setsuna's watch that she used before. Sarah heard the strange beeping.  
  
"What's that beeping?" she asked.  
  
"Only my watch letting me know what time it is." Setsuna replied. Then the watch began to speak Japanese translating to, "Setsuna-san, did you find them yet?" Sarah wasn't much on Japanese, but she knew that it came from the watch. Setsuna then winced.  
  
"If you will excuse me now." She quickly said and began to walk off. Setsuna sighed and pulled out the watch. She began to speak in her native language.  
  
"Yes, I found them, still separated, but it seems they are joined in friendship." She replied in Japanese.  
  
"I don't care what they do, so long as they stay separate physically." The voice said back.  
  
"It doesn't look like that will be a problem." Setsuna responded.  
  
"Good, we must keep an eye out for them, make sure they do not find out anything about us or what is happening." The voice said back.  
  
"I understand, your majesty." Setsuna said back and bowed her head as the communicator shut off. She stuck it back into her purse and walked to her rental car, got in, and drove to where she was staying. 


End file.
